Lo que realmente deseo de ti
by mari.chan.906
Summary: Souichi Tatsumi es un joven que no acepta su homosexualidad, pero pese a ello decide entablar un tipo de relación con su asistente después de que este le confesó sus sentimientos. AU
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, les vengo a traer un nuevo fic que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Para los que leen mi fic Amor a primera vista les pido por favor que sean pacientes, no sé exactamente cuando subiré el próximo capítulo u.u, lo siento…**

 **Nota: Los personajes de KSB no son de mi propiedad, sino de su mangaka Hinako- sensei, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para mis extrañas historias romanticas**

 **Advertencia: Un muy posible ooc de Morinaga y Souichi, en especial en este último, quedan advertidos.**

 **Un agradecimiento a Laura Patty por su ayuda y darme consejos sobre este fic, muchas gracias Laura, espero que te guste el capítulo, le agregué algunas cosas más que no te mencioné jeje**

 **Ahora a leer n_n**

 **.**

 **.**

Primera parte: El trato que hicimos

 **.**

¡¿Cómo es que llegué a esta situación?!

Era la pregunta que me hacía mientras me aferraba más y más a mi asistente y amigo el cual no dejaba de besarme y yo no dejaba de corresponderle el beso, debía de admitir que Morinaga sabe besar muy bien, podía sentir claramente su lengua dentro de mi boca invadiéndome por completo, explorando mi interior tratando de seducirme, sentía que se llevaba hasta mi alma en ese beso, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así.

Me llenaba de calor y sus manos hacían maravillas tocando mi espalda y mi trasero.

A pesar que estamos en el laboratorio y que algún profesor podría entrar, yo no hacia ningún intento por detener a Morinaga, esta era mi oportunidad de tener algo de él, quería saber que se sentía estar en una situación tan íntima como en la que estaba en estos momentos, pues enterarme que él estaba enamorado de mí desencadenó el deseo que tenía guardado…

Ese deseo que me invadió apenas lo conocí.

Supe de inmediato que Morinaga me atraía, que lo quería tener cerca, pero como en otras ocasiones que me pasó con otros chicos que conocí anteriormente, decidí ignorarlo, pues lo que sentía no lo consideraba correcto. Sé que hay algo malo en mí desde que tenía quince años, cuando me percaté que no me atraía ninguna chica de la preparatoria en la que estudiaba y que mi atención se iba más hacia los chicos. Con terror me di cuenta que me atraían más los chicos altos y más jóvenes que yo. El día que me di cuenta de ello fue sin duda el segundo peor día de mi vida, ya que el primero era el día que falleció mi madre.

Yo simplemente no podía aceptar mi condición, me negaba aceptar ser un homosexual, ¡qué clase de ejemplo le daría a mis hermanos si ellos se enteraban de eso!, mi padre seguro terminaría decepcionado. Soy el hijo mayor, el que debe dar el ejemplo, por eso no podía permitir que ellos supieran mi desperfecto, tenía que buscar alguna manera de no desviarme más, entonces pensé que mientras me mantuviera lejos de los chicos y enfocara más mi atención en las chicas tal vez mis gustos cambiarían, pero ¡no funcionó!, y el problema era que las chicas que conocía eran tan escandalosas o muy habladoras o demasiado sensibles. Me molestaban demasiado, en vez de que me terminaran gustando, me terminaron desagradando, eran demasiado complejas para mi gusto. Mi poca paciencia tampoco ayudaba así que al final opté por estar solo, mis hermanos ya eran mi prioridad desde que mi madre falleció, ahora serian también mi razón de vivir, _"tal vez el amor simplemente no este hecho para mi"_ es lo que pensaba. Mis gustos por los chicos eran más bien físicos, fuera de eso ninguno me atraía, algunos eran tan idiotas o muy serios o muy aburridos. Ningún chico y chica aguantaría mi personalidad tan cambiante a excepción de mi familia… eso pensaba hasta que lo conocí a él…

Tan idiota como muchos, tan amigable y alegre como un cachorrito desesperado por tener dueño, tan terco como yo cuando me niego en aceptar que me he equivocado en algo, pero tan expresivo tanto en sus palabras como en sus expresiones como ningún otro.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro... apenas lo vi… me atrajo de inmediato, mis ojos se posaron en él como si un ser sobrenatural hubiera descendido a la tierra. Ya me había pasado algo parecido con anterioridad, pero en esa ocasión me había quedado idiotizado por completo, simplemente no pude ignorarlo tan fácilmente como a los chicos que antes me habían atraído, pues con los anteriores esa atracción se iba tan rápido como había llegado. Pero con Morinaga me fue distinto, pues pasaban días, semanas, meses y ¡nada!, ¡la atracción seguía ahí!, y lo peor vino cuando me defendió de un profesor que intentó besarme.

Ese maldito profesor se quería pasar de listo conmigo, y aprovechando un momento de distracción, me arrinconó en la pared de uno de los salones, por suerte Morinaga había entrado, al parecer, a recoger algo que había olvidado en el salón en donde me encontraba atrapado, no hubo necesidad de dar explicaciones, con solo vernos Morinaga supo que era lo que estaba pasando. Después de ese día el profesor dejó de molestarme, no sé exactamente con que habrá amenazado Morinaga a ese profesor, aunque estoy seguro que mi cara de pocos amigos aterró más a ese malnacido que las palabras de Morinaga… Tal vez por eso el desgraciado se fue de la universidad.

Ese día supe su nombre completo, que era mi kohai y que nos llevábamos por dos años. No quería entablar ningún tipo de relación con él, no mientras lo viera con cierto deseo, pero no me pude negar ni alejar después de presentarnos y entablar poco a poco amistad…

Cuando el profesor Fukushima me lo presentó como mi asistente supe de inmediato que alejarme de él iba a ser casi imposible, Morinaga era muy inteligente y no cometía casi ningún error en los experimentos que trabajaba, era el asistente ideal, su paciencia y amabilidad eran lo que hacía que aguantara mis constantes cambios de humor.

Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero para mi desgracia, yo no quería eso, yo quería más de él, quería saber que se sentía tocar sus labios con los míos, abrazarlo, acariciar su ancha espalda… quería tener otro tipo de acercamiento con él…

¡Rayos!, ¡Maldición!, ¡quería tener sexo con él!

Pero eso era algo que no me podía permitir, pues el acostarme con él era aceptar mi homosexualidad y yo no quería eso. Así que solo me quedaba conformarme con mirarlo y solo tenerlo en mis húmedos sueños…

Morinaga es un chico muy popular, de eso me percaté desde el primer día que lo vi, así que siempre imaginé que sería cuestión de tiempo para que este acompañado de una linda chica, algo que me dolía porque él me atraía más de lo que creía, pero no podía permitir que Morinaga también se desviara. Yo solo sería su sempai y amigo, y esperaba que con el tiempo mis deseos enfermizos que tenía hacia él desaparecieran, pues no había ninguna oportunidad para nosotros y yo tampoco la iba permitir.

Pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeado

—Te amo, sempai—

Esas palabras martillaban una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza, y es que para mí era inconcebible, ¡Morinaga no podía hablar en serio!

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que soy un hombre?

¿Es que acaso el dejarme crecer el cabello le hizo verme como una mujer?

Ya no sabía que pensar para justificar la declaración de mi kohai, y lo peor es que intuía la muy posible explicación para que tuviera ese gusto hacia mi persona, pero me negaba en aceptar en esa posibilidad…

" _Morinaga no puede ser gay"_ eso me lo repetía en mi mente como si al hacerlo la incómoda situación en la que me encontraba se terminaría, como si tratara de convencerme y negar lo obvio. Pero Morinaga una vez más me confesó sus sentimientos, pero esta vez acompañado con lo que más temía que declarara

—soy gay, sempai—

Con esa declaración supe que me habían dado un nuevo camino por el que seguir, una posibilidad de tenerlo a mi lado, pero mis prejuicios no me permitieron aceptar sus sentimientos...

Al menos no de la manera correcta

Sí, acepte estar con él, pero bajo mis condiciones, él no debería de esperar muestras de afecto de mi parte, le dejé bien en claro que si sentía atracción hacia él eso no significaba que iba a enamorarme. Yo no creo que deba existir el amor de pareja entre personas del mismo sexo, Morinaga no estuvo de acuerdo con mi forma de pensar y el muy idiota se atrevió a afirmar que tarde o temprano yo terminaría correspondiéndole sus sentimientos y que seriamos una feliz pareja. Ciertamente mi tonto kohai es un cursi enamoradizo, estaba muy equivocado si cree que permitiré enamorarme, si acepté tener algo con él es porque… realmente estoy algo interesado por saber cómo se siente sus labios o su cuerpo… eso es todo… yo…bueno…

¡Diablos, Maldición! Yo mismo me pongo en aprietos, maldita sea mi jodida curiosidad pero sobre todo esta terrible atracción que siento hacia él, que desde hace más de un año me está consumiendo, pero… pero si logro que las cosas funcionen podré tenerlo a mi lado sin tener la necesidad de enamorarme, de amarlo.

Puede que suene muy egoísta y hasta cruel, pero si Morinaga estaba de acuerdo con mis condiciones entonces no habría ningún problema… ¿verdad?

Al principio parecía que no estaba de acuerdo con todas las condiciones que le daba, pero al final aceptó ser algo así como mi compañero sexual, aunque él insistía que iba terminar enamorado.

¡Ja!. Que siga soñando

Después de cerrar el _trato_ , me abrazó y me besó sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, traté de empujarlo, pero al final no pude oponer resistencia.

Es así como me encuentro en estos momentos, abrazado fuertemente a él, robándome todo el aire de mis pulmones y llenando de calor mi cuerpo con sus acertadas caricias, no sé cuánto tiempo habremos estado tocándonos, lo que sí sé es que el laboratorio no es el mejor lugar para hacer estas cosas, así que con la respiración algo agitada le dije que era suficiente por hoy, que mañana podríamos continuar, pero en un lugar más privado. Morinaga de inmediato mencionó su apartamento y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme pues dudo que vayamos a su habitación solo a conversar y a comer papitas…

Así fue que comencé a tener esa extraña relación con mi asistente, ambos comíamos juntos en la cafetería o almorzábamos en algún restaurante familiar mostrándonos como simples amigos, aunque cuando estábamos solos nos besábamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Morinaga siempre iniciaba con las muestras de cariño que le decía que no eran necesarias, pero él insistía con ello, me susurraba palabras dulces en el oído y una que otra cursilería que se le ocurría, a veces me pregunto qué tipo de novelas lee para que sea tan meloso en sus palabras. Por más que le insistía que entre lo nuestro no debería de haber nada romántico él seguía dedicándome palabras de amor cada vez que creía conveniente, yo dejé de insistirle además él era el tonto por hacer eso, pues yo no le correspondía ninguna de sus cursilerías.

Y pensé que así seguiría por siempre.

Fue un mes después de hacer el trato con Morinaga que tuve mi primera vez, realmente había estado muy nervioso ese día, pero al final fue más satisfactorio de lo que había pensado e imaginado, realmente no llegué a pensar que me gustaría hacerlo con él, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no me gustaría y que con eso me daría cuenta de que no soy gay en realidad, pero esa idea se fue directo al fregadero en el momento que Morinaga comenzó a tocar mi piel desnuda con sus labios y después tocó un lugar bastante especial en mi interior. Si bien al principio me dolió tenerlo dentro, una vez que me acostumbré a la invasión fue maravilloso sentirlo cada vez más profundo. Las embestidas que me daba eran bastante certeras, las caricias y los besos me hipnotizaban, y cuando me llevó al orgasmo sentí el nirvana, era una experiencia que quería seguir disfrutando, que tenía que volver a repetir otro día…

Algo que Morinaga no dudaría en complacerme

Las horas pasaban bastante rápido cuando estaba al lado de Morinaga, él seguía siendo mi asistente y amigo con derecho, ciertamente ese término no me agradaba para nada, pero no sabía cómo llamar lo que tenía con él, compañero sexual tampoco me gustaba…

—no te preocupes por eso, sempai, somos amigos y yo te amo, eso es lo único que debes saber—

Decidí hacerle caso, rara vez le doy la razón sin discutir primero, pero me incomodó que dijera que me amaba, sonará tonto pero últimamente esas palabras que me dedica comienzan a afectarme más de lo debido y eso me preocupa…

Al comienzo cuando acepté tener a Morinaga como mi amigo y algo más, no creía que duraríamos tanto, han pasado más de dos años desde que nos acostamos y aunque odie admitirlo disfruto mucho lo que sea que tengo con él.

Morinaga seguía siendo mi único amigo y mi fiel asistente, paraba casi todo el día a su lado y en las noches tenia sexo con él. Debo de admitir que en la intimidad las cosas fueron cambiando de alguna forma que no sabía cómo explicar. Él podía ser tan tierno y dulce al comienzo para después volverse todo un salvaje en la cama, algo que me encantaba de él.

Descubrí que Morinaga era realmente un experto en esa materia cuando tuve mi primera vez, algo que me molestó porque significaba que debió tener alguna experiencia con alguien antes que yo, pero traté de disimularlo y no darle importancia creyendo que esa molestia se esfumaría con el tiempo, pero después de dos años simplemente ya no aguanté, tiré mi orgullo y le pregunté directamente de donde había aprendido tanto sobre el sexo, fue entonces que él me contó sobre la vida liberal que tuvo antes de entrar a la universidad.

Realmente no sabía que pensar de él, era solo un mocoso cuando comenzó a experimentar con distintos chicos, yo realmente no imaginé que él sería ese tipo de persona, pues en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo me había percatado que él era un chico demasiado romántico, por no decir meloso, que solo se entregaría a la persona amada. Por eso pensé que tenía que haber alguna razón para que hiciera eso. Él no me la quiso dar hasta que lo amenacé con castrarlo lenta y dolorosamente para después cortarlo en pequeños trocitos

Fue cuando me contó que había detrás de todo ese tiempo de libertinaje…

Ahí fue cuando supe de la existencia de Masaki Junya, el primer amor de Morinaga…

—sempai, no estés molesto conmigo, yo ya no amo a Masaki-san, yo te amo a ti, ¡no estés celoso!—

Me repetía el muy descerebrado, no entendía por qué me decía eso, yo no estoy molesto, ¡NI MUCHO MENOS CELOSO! El que quiera descuartizar a ese sujeto miembro por miembro no quiere decir que este celoso, no sé de dónde saca esas estúpidas ideas de mí, sin lugar a dudas, el estar enamorado ha hecho que su cerebro no funcione como debería.

Morinaga seguía insistiendo que me amaba y que no debería preocuparme, yo le dije que se callara si no quería que terminara con nuestro trato por las malas. Lo que dije no era verdad, fue sin pensar porque ya me estaba fastidiando con eso de mis supuestos celos, pero al ver que cumplió con su cometido de asustar a mi kohai me di cuenta que lo tenía todo bajo mi control.

Mientras lo amenazara de terminar con el trato, mi asistente me obedecería sin ningún reclamo.

Así fue, los días siguieron pasando y yo disfrutaba del control que tenía sobre él, ya no me molestaba con eso de los celos, ni tampoco se ponía demasiado meloso cuando estábamos en la universidad, eso me tranquilizaba pues temía que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que compartía con mi kohai.

Al pesar de mi mal carácter, mi kohai me seguía a todas partes como un lindo cachorro, además que me consentía y me daba unas buenas sesiones de sexo, fue entonces que pensé que no me molestaría pasar el resto de mi vida de esta manera, todo sería perfecto mientras nadie se enterara, pues no tenía planes de casarme ni de formar familia así que era perfecto si tenía a Morinaga a mi lado y ya que él disfrutaba de mi compañía estaba seguro que no se quejaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó un año más y todo estaba bien…

O eso quería creer…

Últimamente observo a Morinaga algo decaído, él dice que no es nada que deba preocuparme mientras me muestra una falsa sonrisa… una que detesto que haga...

¿Acaso no se da cuenta que me duele no verlo con su tonta sonrisa de siempre?

¿Qué me hace sentir solo cuando me ignora como si no existiera…?

Odio admitirlo, pero me hice dependiente del lado cariñoso de mi kohai, del chico que me hace mimos sin si quiera pedírselo, el que me susurra alguna que otra cursilería cuando se encuentra en su plan romántico, extraño todo y más.

Pero mientras lo tenga a mi lado, mientras el me siga amando estoy seguro que las cosa entre nosotros se solucionarán… eso era lo que pensaba…

Cuan equivocado estaba

 **.**

 **.**

No puedo creer lo que mis oídos escuchan, debe ser una mentira, una broma de mal gusto, ¡Morinaga nunca me diría eso!, él me ama, lo ha hecho desde el inicio, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿qué hice mal?

—¿estas bromeando?, porque yo no estoy de humor para tus juegos tontos, Morinaga—lo dije con el tono de voz más indiferente que tenía, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me habían afectado sus palabras

—no es ninguna broma, quiero terminar con el trato, sempai, y lo digo en serio—habló con un tono de voz serio y frío, algo que nunca había escuchado en Morinaga, ¿dónde estaba mi cariñoso asistente?

—pero ¿por qué?, pensé que estábamos bien—me sorprendí de mis propias palabras, pero era lo que quería expresar, mi corazón exigía respuesta

—simplemente ya no puedo seguir con esto, sempai, ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome, dándome falsas esperanzas de que algún día corresponderás mis sentimientos—sonaba decepcionado y herido, no me gusta verlo así—cometí una gran error al creer que podrías amarme…

—te avisé desde un principio que lo nuestro era solo carnal. Solo sexo, nada de sentimientos de por medio—me acerqué a él y lo tomé de la camisa con fuerza para verlo directamente a los ojos y vea mi enfado, pues al oír que aun tenia esas estúpidas ideas de mí me hizo enojar, yo nunca me enamoraré de un hombre, eso no pasará—y tú estuviste de acuerdo con el trato que hicimos, ¡ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS CURSILERÍAS DE QUE YO ME ENAMORARÍA DE TI!—trataba de calmar mi respiración y mi enojo, pues no quería golpearlo aunque se lo mereciera—

—si así son las cosas—tomó mis manos y las separó de su camisa—entonces damos el trato por anulado, sempai—una vez terminó de hablar soltó mis manos haciendo que perdieran la calidez que solo él me hace sentir, Morinaga se veía algo molesto, seguro porque la situación no salió como él deseaba. Él no puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero y eso lo sabe muy bien.

—has lo que quieras, no me importa—no dejaría que me afectara la anulación del trato—no te he necesitado antes, mucho menos lo haré ahora

Morinaga me miraba fijamente, no había odio en su mirada, ni tampoco tristeza, solo había decepción y también resignación, seguramente porque sabe que no me hará cambiar de opinión. Recogió sus cosas, dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta listo para irse del laboratorio, pero antes de salir completamente de mi vista, sin darse la vuelta, me dijo…

—solo espero que te creas todo lo que me has dicho, sempai—dijo con voz firme—nos vemos mañana—

No contesté, no quería hablar, una vez que escuché la puerta cerrarse y estar completamente seguro de que Morinaga se había ido, traté de calmar mi frustración, el extraño sentimiento de culpa y el dolor en mi pecho que comenzó a invadir desde que se fue.

—Ese idiota—no entendía por qué me dolía que las cosas hayan terminado así—todo es su culpa—

Sí, la culpa era de Morinaga por no hacerme caso cuando le dije claramente que no habría nada de sentimentalismo barato entre nosotros. Todo era culpa de él por haberse enamorado de alguien como yo, una persona que no cree en el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo…

Después de meditar un rato, guardé mis cosas para irme a casa, ya eran mas de las diez de la noche y la facultad estaba casi vacía. Ahora me preguntaba cómo debería tratar a Morinaga de ahora en adelante, ¿haré cómo si nada hubiese pasado?, me ha funcionado ese método muchas veces, pero ahora… ya no estoy seguro de eso.

Aun no puedo creer que sea él quien haya querido anular el trato que hicimos, no cuando siempre me demostraba que eso era lo que menos quería, que me decía que lo único que le hacia feliz era estar a mi lado…

Quién lo entiende…

" _Solo espero que te creas todo lo que me has dicho, sempai"_

¡Quién se ha creído ese idiota para decirme eso!, ¡claro que me lo creo!, estoy seguro de que yo no me enamoraría de él… ni de nadie.

Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo seguirá con su berrinche, un día, tal vez dos..

No puedo evitar sonreír, ya me lo estoy imaginando rogando, suplicando que lo deje volver a mi lado, después de todo él siempre se asustaba cuando lo amenaza con romper nuestro trato…

Sí, seguramente eso pasará, pero como estoy molesto con él, no se lo haré fácil, ese tonto tiene que aprender su lección ya sea por la buenas o por las malas, después… lo perdonaré y seguiremos juntos como siempre.

Eso es lo que haré.

 **.**

 **.**

—Sempai, ¿necesitas que haga algo más para usted?—

—N-no, ya puedes retirarte—le respondo sin mirarlo—buen trabajo—

—con su permiso, nos veremos el lunes—

Una vez que se fue, sentí que podía respirar de nuevo, no sé en que momento había comenzado a aguantar la respiración…

Vuelvo a suspirar...

Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que dejamos de tener relaciones sexuales y Morinaga ha estado actuando como si nada le afectara, como si yo fuera uno mas del montón de estudiantes de esta facultad y no la persona que supuestamente amaba.

Pensé que mi asistente me rogaría por un poco de mi atención cuando comencé a tratarlo con indiferencia, sin embargo a él parecía agradable mi casi nula atención hacia su persona, cómo si eso era lo que buscaba de mi y no al revés.

¡DEMONIOS!

Por qué soy yo al que le molesta más esta situación, debería ser Morinaga el más afectado, ¡esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¡MALDITA SEAS, MORINAGA! ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA!

Guardé mis cosas y salí del laboratorio, no tenia caso seguir trabajando cuando en lo único en que pensaba era en mi idiota asistente, ni en mis sueños me dejaba tranquilo, siempre terminaba teniendo sueños bastante gráficos que lo único que hacían eran dejarme de mal humor y con una enorme erección. Ya era bastante molesto no poder desahogar mi frustración sexual con Morinaga, de hecho, cuando tenia el trato con él ya no paraba frustrado, no tenia la necesidad de masturbarme ni mucho menos de tomar largos baños de agua fría. Debo admitir que era realmente útil en eso y muy bueno en la cama, lástima que era un reverendo idiota, cursi, enamoradizo y mimoso

Aun así… era algo que… también disfrutaba de él.

¿Será que ya encontró mi reemplazo?… esa posibilidad realmente no me gusta, no creo que se haya olvidado de mi tan rápido, entonces ¿por qué ya no insiste pasar mas tiempo conmigo?

Debido a que estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta en qué momento llegué al parque que se encuentra cerca de la universidad, este lugar está muy silencioso aunque puedo distinguir dos siluetas, será mejor que me vaya directo a mi casa no vaya ser que sean unos vándalos y no quiero meterme en problemas y perder mi tiempo, no estoy de humor para soportar eso. Pero cuando estaba apunto de salir del parque algo me llamó la atención de esas dos siluetas, podía distinguir claramente que se trataban de dos chicos, aunque el mas alto tenia el cabello bastante largo en una coleta alta, y parecían estar abrazándose. No entiendo como no les da vergüenza hacer esos actos homos en la calle, acaso no han pensado que alguien podría verlos, menos mal que nunca le permití ese tipo de cosas en público a Morinaga…

—¡Rayos! otra vez estoy pensando en ese estúpido—

—¿hay alguien ahí?

Maldición, pensé en voz alta, pero tal parece que no me han visto, será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo o pareceré un chismoso entrometido

—hay un chismoso en este lugar

—Tal vez lo has imaginado, solo estamos nosotros dos, Yuki

—no lo creo, Tetsuhiro, estoy seguro que hay alguien aquí, ¡RAYOS!, y yo que creí que podríamos hablar con mas privacidad en este parque solit...

No seguí escuchando lo que decía ese maldito sujeto de cabellos largos que me llamó chismoso, a lo que si presté atención fue a su acompañante… No podía ser posible, era la voz de mi kohai…

¡¿Qué hacia ese imbécil de Morinaga con ese sujeto y lo peor de todo, abrazados?!, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, está muy equivocado si cree que yo le permitiré estar con otro.

—¡MORINAGA!—

—¿se-sempai…?

Morinaga es de mi propiedad, solo yo tengo derecho sobre él

Y se lo haré saber a ese sujeto…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Souichi? ¿aburrido?, espero que no u.u, el siguiente capítulo estará desde el punto de vista de Morinaga, y se sabrá también que demonios tiene pensado hacer Souichi y se sabrá si el tal Yuki es algo de Morinaga.**

 **Espero que los haya entretenido y me dejen algún review para saber su opinión n_n**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, lamento mucho la tardanza, lo que pasó es que no esperaba que este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Morinaga me saliera tan largo u.u pensé en cortarlo, pero al final lo dejé tal como esta.**

 **Notas: como ya saben los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis locuras XD**

 **Advertencia: un muy posible ooc de Morinaga y Souichi, en especial de este último.**

 **Este capítulo POV de Morinaga nos contará lo que ocurrió antes, durante y después del dichoso trato jeje**

 **Sin mas que decir, por ahora, les invito a leer, espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

 **.**

 **.**

Segunda parte: Si pudieras decirlo con palabras

 **.**

 **.**

¡¿Cómo es que había aceptado tan extraña proposición?!

Era lo que me preguntaba mientras besaba y abrazaba a mi apuesto sempai del cual estoy enamorado desde el primer día que lo vi.

Recordaba mi primer día en la universidad, fue uno muy especial porque supe de la existencia de un hermoso ángel de cabellos largos platinados, de bellos ojos miel y de atractiva figura, que llevaba unos lentes redondos que le daban una apariencia intelectual. Me quedé estupefacto, pues no podía creer que tanta belleza podía poseer una sola persona, quería conocerlo, quería entablar amistad con él, por eso cada vez que lo veía trataba de acercarmele, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, me ignoraba o hacia como si no me hubiera escuchado cada vez que lo llamaba.

Sí, sabia su nombre, de hecho, todos en la facultad sabían de él, pues lo conocían como el demonio de la facultad de agricultura. No entendía por qué alguien tan apuesto podía ser considerado un demonio, así que hice caso omiso a las advertencias de mis amigos y seguía con la misión que me había autoimpuesto el cual consistía en presentarme y hacerme su amigo o al menos ser un poco más cercano a él, pero como ya lo había mencionado con anterioridad, sempai parecía ignorarme o huir de mí, y yo no entendía, pues no recordaba haberlo molestado.

Conforme los días siguieron pasando comencé a comprender el por qué era considerado mi amado sempai un demonio, eso se debía a su mal carácter, pues poseía unos terribles cambios de humor, algunos de los cuales fui testigo. Mis amigos me decían casi al borde del ruego que no me acercara a él si no quería recibir su ira. Entendía la preocupación de mis amigos así como su miedo a que yo pasara lo mismo que ellos, pues tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, justo un día que él estaba con un humor de perros, y hacerlo enfadar, tal parecía que ese día él quería mandar a todo el mundo al diablo y mis pobres amigos fueron los sacrificios ese día ya que a ellos les cayo toda la ira de Tatsumi Souichi. Pero yo lejos de asustarme y renunciar a mis deseos de saber más de él, una enorme curiosidad me llegó, ahora lo tomaba como un desafío.

Para mí, sempai era alguien que valía la pena conocer y si eso significa ser regañado por él, que así fuera.

Mis sentimientos hacía mi sempai seguían, incluso sentía que habían aumentado, pues en el transcurso del tiempo había descubierto la gran dedicación que tenía hacia sus estudios. Mi sempai era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su generación y aunque su mal carácter dejaba mucho que desear, esto ultimo no disminuía mi admiración hacia su persona.

Quería saber qué se escondía detrás de toda esa coraza de indiferencia o enojo que mostraba en su rostro cada vez que lo veía pasar.

Nadie es perfecto y yo soy un claro ejemplo de ello, pues he cometido muchos errores en mi vida que pienso no volver a repetir, por eso vine a Nagoya para comenzar desde cero, para ser alguien en la vida, encontrar al hombre que pueda amar y que este pueda corresponder mis sentimientos de manera sincera. Cuando acepté mis preferencias sexuales supe de inmediato que mis padres no me apoyarían, pero aun así quería creer que habría una posibilidad de ser aceptado, que al ser yo su hijo harían una excepción conmigo.

Por desgracia, eso no ocurrió…

Mis padres sienten vergüenza de mí, mi hermano me odia por lo que le hice a Masaki-san, traté de explicarles muchas veces como era la situación real que poseía con Masaki-san, pero no me quisieron escuchar y prefirieron creer lo que los padres de Masaki-san dijeron de mi persona, que yo había seducido a su hijo en contra de su voluntad y que después lo había dejado y que a causa de eso intentó suicidarse…

Quiero creer que sempai es la persona correcta para mí, el amor que mucho tiempo he estado buscando, el que llenará de alegría y seguridad mi corazón y que me hará olvidar la soledad y la tristeza que por varios años han sido mis fieles acompañantes en la vida.

Aunque no me conoce me siento feliz con solo ver que dirige su mirada hacía mí por unos segundos, a pesar de no haber tenido la oportunidad de conversar con él, me emociono al oír su voz aunque esta sea solo regaños a completos extraños ajenos a mí.

A veces quisiera ser uno de los muchos libros que sempai se queda muy concentrado leyendo en la biblioteca, pues así como las letras que hay en los libros él me miraría y sus ojos miel estarían concentrados solo en mí, y al igual que la tapa de los libros él me tocaría y se aferraría con sus largos dedos y no me soltaría; podría sentir su calor, su cercanía, su perfume, la fragancia natural de su cuerpo...

Pero para mi mala suerte, él no tiene ni idea de que existo, a pesar de mis muchos intentos por acercarme y hablar con él, siempre consigue desaparecer como si huyera de mí y eso me hace sentir muy mal.

¿Es que acaso nunca tendré la oportunidad de al menos decirle mi nombre?

Parecía que todo estaba en mi contra, ya llevaba un año intentando presentarme y no obtenía resultados.

Un mes después, cuando creía que ya no había caso seguir insistiendo, pude hablar con sempai y entablar poco a poco amistad. La forma de cómo se dio esa oportunidad es algo que preferiría olvidar pues a veces no puedo evitar ponerme a pensar qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese regresado al salón a recoger un cuaderno que había olvidado, si ese profesor le hubiese hecho algún daño a sempai no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca…

Sempai resultó ser una persona muy agradable con un carácter de los mil demonios, tal vez suene contradictorio pero esa personalidad tan fuerte, tan segura de sí misma me enamoró aún más, además que comencé a ver muchas expresiones que antes no podía ser testigo. Su rostro sonrojado era lo más lindo que había visto en mi vida, tenía unos enormes deseos de besarlo y abrazarlo, pero si lo hacia podía asustarlo y yo no quería eso así que me conformaba con tenerlo cerca; ahora que ya éramos amigos, y mejor aún, como su nuevo asistente podía permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo, mi felicidad era tan grande que no podía dejar de sonreír. Creo que había pasado mucho tiempo que no sonreía de verdadera felicidad y eso se lo debía a mi sempai...

Pasaron un par de meses desde que me volví su asistente y últimamente he notado a mi sempai algo nervioso y no sé la causa exacta. Cada vez que me acerco, él retrocede dos pasos, sé que trata de aparentar que no le afecta mi presencia, pero cada vez es más obvio que mi cercanía le incomoda.

¿Por qué pasa eso?

¿Será posible que él se haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?

Ante esa posibilidad no pude evitar sonrojarme y asustarme al mismo tiempo, es que tenia miedo a un posible rechazo.

Los días siguen pasando y el nerviosismo de mi sempai es cada vez mas notorio, pues apenas podemos estar solos fuera del laboratorio, es obvio que trata de evitar estar a solas conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en el laboratorio él no puede huir, como su asistente, tengo que estar a su lado apoyándole en los experimentos.

Un día, después de hablar con mi amigo Hiroto, el cual sabe de mis sentimientos hacia mi sempai, tomé la decisión de declararle mi amor a sempai, ya no soportaba un día mas con esta incertidumbre que me carcome desde que él comenzó a ignorarme cada vez que nos quedábamos solos y solo dirigirme algunas palabras relacionadas a los proyectos que estábamos trabajando.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, en el laboratorio… le dije a sempai que lo amaba, él no parecía creerme, me miraba como si me estuviera burlando de él, entonces volví a declararme esta vez agregando mi orientación sexual, tal vez así si me creería…

Y por su mirada, supe que me había creído, ahora solo esperaba su respuesta…

Quería creer que estaría preparado a su posible rechazo, mas sin embargo no me esperaba lo que él diría...

Realmente me sorprendí cuando escuché las palabras de sempai después de confesarle mis sentimientos, tal vez había escuchado mal porque no era posible que él me propusiera algo tan ¿atrevido?, creo que esa no es la palabra que buscaba, una que explicara lo sempai quería de mí…

Sí, Tatsumi Souichi no me había rechazado, pero tampoco me había aceptado, al menos no a mis sentimientos… lo que él quería de mí era… sexo…

Cuando él me propuso el trato de ser su compañero sexual, casi grito al cielo de la indignación que sentía, pero sobre todo de la tristeza que me embargaba por la forma como me trataba después de confesarle mi amor.

Si bien era cierto que la idea de tener intimidad con él me era muy atractiva, lo que me indignaba es que él solo quería algo carnal de mí cuando yo buscaba que correspondiera mis sentimientos.

No le entendía, si no sentía lo mismo que yo, si no creía que fuera posible que existiera amor entre personas del mismo sexo e incluso odiara la idea de que lo vieran como un homosexual, entonces…

¿por qué quería hacer ese tipo de trato conmigo?

¡¿por qué yo?!

Yo que busco un amor correspondido y no un revolcón de una noche.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que se contradecía?, la respuesta muy posiblemente sea no, pero aun así tenia mis dudas…

—sempai, no me amas, no crees en el amor entre dos hombres y no quieres ser gay, entonces ¿por qué quieres que tengamos sexo?—

—¡no lo digas de esa manera!—me gritó algo avergonzado por escuchar la palabra sexo—eso no es asunto tuyo, aceptas el trato ¿si o no?

—mi respuesta la tendrás cuando respondas mi pregunta primero—lo dije con firmeza en mi voz.

Podía ver que a sempai no le gustó para nada mi actitud, pero es que quería saber a qué me estaba enfrentando, si había alguna posibilidad de conquistarlo, de enamorarlo, y si era necesario aceptar su trato para conseguirlo ¡lo haría!, pero primero tenía que saber su respuesta.

—porque a pesar de no considerarme gay, siento… en ocasiones… atracción hacia los chicos—

Sempai me hablaba sin mirarme a los ojos, parecía que le avergonzaba lo que me estaba contando, se avergonzaba de su homosexualidad, aun así él quería tener intimidad con un hombre y tal parecía que yo había sido su opción.

—¿por qué yo, sempai?, estoy completamente seguro que podrías encontrar a otros chicos que no les importaría solo tener sexo contigo—

A pesar de que me molestaba la sola idea de imaginarme a sempai con otro hombre, necesitaba que me dijera qué tenia yo de especial.

¿Qué era lo que tenía, para que él, alguien que no acepta ser gay, quiera tener intimidad conmigo?

—¡¿estas insinuando que soy un ofrecido?!—

Se notaba claramente molesto, creo que malinterpretó lo que dije

—Eso no es lo que trataba de decirte—trato de explicarle—mencionaste que en ocasiones sientes atracción hacia los chicos, entonces debo suponer que yo también te atraigo para que quieras hacer ese tipo de trato conmigo ¿verdad?—el asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme con la mejillas un poco sonrosadas, seguramente por admitir que le atraigo, eso lo hace lucir inocente—mi duda está en querer saber en qué me diferencio de los otros para que quieras hacer el trato conmigo, ¿qué te hizo descartar a los otros?—

Me miró por unos segundos directamente a los ojos y después desvió la mirada mostrando en sus mejillas un sonrojo aun mas notorio, era claro que él no quería que me percatara de su rubor. Se veía tan adorable y creo que podía pasar horas solo observándolo, pero fui interrumpido por su voz…

—No lo sé, no sé que tienes tú para que… me sigas atrayendo—dio un largo suspiro, parecía agotado, seguro no había esperado que lo interrogaría después de mi declaración—¡no quiero ser gay!, pero aun así yo…—ya no pudo continuar, para él era aun difícil admitir abiertamente que quería intimar conmigo, algo que me sorprende, pues cuando me propuso el trato parecía no tener ningún problema en decirme que me quería como su compañero sexual, ahora sin embargo estaba nervioso por completar la oración.

Sempai resultó ser muy tímido a cuando la sexualidad se trata…

Así que decidí terminar con su tortura y darle mi respuesta

—Acepto—sempai me miraba sin entender a qué me refería, así que decidí explicarle—que acepto hacer el trato contigo, pero eso sí, aunque me digas que solo va haber sexo entre nosotros yo me encargaré de enamorarte, ya verás que pronto seremos una feliz pareja, sempai—le dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa, tal vez sempai no crea en el amor entre dos hombres, pero le haré ver que no hay nada de malo que haya sentimientos de amor entre nosotros.

Seguro me tomará tiempo, pero aun así haré lo posible para enamorarlo y acepte el amor que siento hacia su persona.

Él parecía algo molesto, digo _algo_ porque en realidad no estaba seguro de cómo definir la expresión que puso su rostro cuando acepté su propuesta y mis claras intenciones de cortejarlo, era una especie de mezcla de vergüenza, molestia y ¿terror?, ¿a que le temía? ¿a que le gustara?, podía ser, quería preguntárselo, pero opté por no hacerlo tal vez cambie de opinión y ya no quiera nada de mí después.

Después de estar analizándome por unos minutos, sempai pareció aceptar mis condiciones aunque advirtiéndome que seria una perdida de mi tiempo el intentar cortejarle, aun así yo seguí firme con mi decisión.

—Has lo que quieras—

Fue lo que sempai dijo, después nos dimos un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato, y aprovechando lo cerca que lo tenía, lo jalé hacia mi cuerpo para poder besarlo y abrazarlo, este movimiento no se lo esperaba mi sempai quien de inmediato trató de alejarse de mí lo cual no permití. Profundice el beso y metí mi lengua en su boca en un momento de distracción de su parte, después eso, sempai ya no opuso resistencia, comenzó a corresponderme y a enredar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tal parecía que sus piernas no iban a resistir mas.

Nos comenzamos a acariciar, sempai acariciaba mis cabellos y mi espalda, yo, sus largos cabellos, su espalda y su lindo trasero. Me emocioné al escuchar sus dulces gemiditos, realmente era muy tierno ver como hacia intento para que no salieran, pero yo quería escucharlos fuertes y claros así que lo levanté y lo senté en la mesa donde estábamos trabajando hacia mas de media hora, y comencé a besar su cuello y dejar pequeñas marcas, seguro se molestará conmigo por eso, pero no me importa recibir castigo en estos momentos y sigo seduciendo a mi sempai

—Mori…naga de-detente ahh!—

Entre gemidos mi sempai trata de hablar y hacer que me detenga, pero yo lo ignoro, ¿cómo podría si él está respondiendo tan bien?, sus manos no dejan de acariciar mis cabellos azules, incluso apretó un poco mis cabellos para que baje mi cabeza hasta su pecho, el cual esta descubierto porque en medio de besos le había desabotonado la camisa que lleva, para que bese sus tetillas, algo que no dudo en complacerle y comienzo primero dándole un beso para después comenzar a succionar su rosada tetilla, la cual comenzó a ponerse dura, hice el mismo tratamiento a su otra tetilla obteniendo como respuesta que sempai arquee su espalda.

Sin duda sempai es alguien muy sexy el cual me enamora con sus reacciones y lindas acciones como el de acariciar mis cabellos. A pesar que fue sempai el que me propuso el trato, pude verificar que él no tenia ninguna experiencia sexual de ningún tipo, se excita tan rápido, se retuerce de placer en mis brazos y por mas que lo intenta no puede dejar de gemir, y mis gemidos se mezclan con los suyos.

Y mientras volvía a besar su deliciosos labios y me perdía en el deseo, sempai de alguna forma trató de hablar para detenerme, esta vez con mas firmeza.

—Morinaga, aquí no, alguien podría enterarse—

Después de escuchar sus palabras recordé en que lugar nos encontrábamos, el laboratorio no es el mejor lugar para expresarle mis deseos de forma tan intima, al menos no ahora. Así que decidí obedecerlo, pero no sin antes invitarlo a mi apartamento a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo, sempai se sonrojó, seguro se imaginó lo que quiero hacerle cuando lo tenga en mi cama.

Pero aunque tenía un fuerte deseo por hacerle el amor, decidí mejor esperar a que él me dé la señal para hacerlo mío, así se daría cuenta que no acepté el trato solo para tener sexo con él. Esa noche él fue a mi apartamento y como lo supuse, sempai no dejaba de mirarme como esperando a que hora me le lanzaba encima, yo decidí complacerlo sin llegar realmente a tener sexo. Solo me dediqué a besarlo y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo amaba; mis palabras parecían avergonzarlo, él me decía que parara de decir cursilerías, pero ignoré su petición y seguí con los susurros junto con besos y leves caricias.

Esperaría a que él tomara el valor nuevamente y me dijera que desea acostarse conmigo…

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó un mes y nosotros, a la vista de todos, parecíamos simples amigos, y las personas mas cercanas a mí me veían como el esclavo personal de mi sempai, algo que me causó gracia porque no estaba del todo errado ya que me encargaba de atenderlo no solo en el laboratorio sino también fuera de él, incluso le preparaba la comida para que no descuidara su alimentación cada vez que teníamos que quedarnos mas tiempo de lo normal en el laboratorio.

Lo que los demás no sabían es que también me encargaba de desestresar a mi lindo sempai mediante masajes con besos incluidos, algo que a él le fascina aunque no me lo diga con palabras, lo puedo ver en su rostro y mas aun porque no hace intento alguno por alejarme, algo que en la primera semana de estar _saliendo_ con él no sucedía…

Creo que se fue acostumbrando a mi forma de ser.

—sempai, ¿le pasa algo?— le pregunto, en esta ultima semana lo he notado mas tenso de lo normal y me preocupa que tal vez tenga algún problema serio que no quiera contarme, puede que no seamos novios, pero somos amigos.

—No me pasa nada—me responde sin mirarme, continua mirando el microscopio tratando de ignorar mi presencia, algo que me duele pues estoy preocupado y a él parece no importarle, pero no estoy molesto, sé que le es difícil expresar sus sentimientos, él siempre quiere cargar con todo

Algo que yo también suelo hacer en ocasiones y que molesta mucho a sempai

Sempai continúa en lo suyo, yo dejando mis apuntes a un lado, comienzo a acercarme a él de manera sigilosa, tratando de no llamar su atención, me ubico detrás de él y coloco mis manos en sus hombros tomándolo por sorpresa, pues se asustó.

—demonios, no memmm—

No lo dejé terminar de hablar, con mis labios aprese los suyos y le di un beso profundo, sempai trataba de soltarse de mi agarre, pero no podía, yo lo tenia bien agarrado por detrás, me había aferrado a él junto con la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Mientras lo besaba, una de mis manos comenzó a deslizarse desde su cuello hasta su pecho y una vez ahí comencé a rozar una de sus tetillas sobre la ropa

—¡ah! Detemm.. te ¡ahh!—

A pesar que sempai me decía que me detuviera, sus acciones me decían otra cosa, él ya no hacia intento de soltarse, él correspondía mis besos, se aferraba a mí. Entre besos, jadeos y gemidos dirigí mi mano a su creciente erección, sempai estaba excitado, eso me excitó aun mas y no dudé en expresárselo con palabras

—Sempai, estas tan duro, ¿tanto me deseas…?

—basta, ¡ahh! no digas tonterías ¡aah!

—No son tonterías sempai, estas muy duro y también algo húmedo, quieres tenerme dentro…—

Le susurré de manera lasciva, pude notar con emoción que mis palabras lo estaban excitando aun mas, me había dado cuenta estas ultimas semanas que a él le avergonzaba como también le excitaba que le hablara sucio…

—no digas ahh tonterías, aahhh! Deten…te ngh! Ahh Bastaaahh!—

No dejaba de jugar con sus tetillas las cuales se encontraban erectas y apretaba su erección sobre su pantalón, podía sentir que se correría, era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero aun así no tengo pensado darle el gusto hasta que me lo diga con palabras que quiere terminar...

No era la primera vez que le daba este tipo de atenciones a mi sempai, él siempre se negaba al principio para después dejarse llevar por completo, pero una vez que hacia que se corriera lo dejaba descansar y ya no continuaba con lo que debía de hacerle, eso era algo que quería que él mismo me pidiera, después de todo era su idea cuando me propuso ese trato de acostarnos, lo mas curioso es que hasta la fecha sempai no se me ha insinuado, sino que he sido yo el que ha hecho todo los movimientos.

Estoy seguro que él desea que se lo haga, que llegue al final, que lo penetre y que me corra en su interior, su mirada lujuriosa me lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero de su boca no ha salido palabra alguna, quiero que me diga que me desea con palabras y no solo con su cuerpo.

Quiero que sea él el que de el siguiente paso

" _somos_ _amigos,_ _pero_ _gracias_ _al_ _trato_ _podremos_ _acostarnos_ , _nada_ _de_ _sentimentalismos_ _de_ _por_ _medio, solo_ _sexo_ _y_ _¡mas_ _te_ _vale_ _que_ _no_ _pienses_ _en_ _buscarte_ _a_ _otro_ _mientras_ _tengamos_ _el_ _trato_ _o_ _lo_ _pagaras_ _muy_ _caro!"_

No pude evitar recordar las palabras que me dijo sempai después que hicimos el trato mientras giraba la silla para tener cara a cara a mi sempai y así poder observarlo mejor, y sin dejar de acariciar sus tetillas, me acerqué a su oído izquierdo y le hablé…

—¿Enserio quieres que me detenga?, si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces… me detendré—

Una vez que terminé de susurrarle al oído, dejé de tocarlo y comencé a acomodar mi ropa que se había desarreglado un poco, Sempai me miraba, con su respiración agitada, sin poder creer lo que veía, seguro pensó que esta vez si lo tomaría. Ganas no me faltan, pero no tenía pensado continuar hasta que él me lo pidiera.

Mientras trataba de pensar en cómo calmar mi propia excitación, sempai sin previo aviso, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, sujetó mi brazo y me besó…

¿Sempai, me besó? No lo podía creer, el beso era bastante torpe, algo que demostraba su falta de experiencia, pero que me alegraba porque significaba que yo era el primero en recibir un beso de su parte.

El beso fue corto, pero aun así me dejó sin aire y con un fuerte deseo de querer mas…

Sempai me miraba, me analizaba, parecía que busca algo en mi…

—¿Sempai?—

—¿por qué no haces nada?—me preguntó con la voz agitada, tal parecía que aun no se recuperaba del todo del beso que compartimos— pensé que tu querías…

—¿tener sexo?—complete la oración, él se sonrojó, algo que me gusta ver en él—claro que quiero acostarme contigo, sempai, te amo y tener intimidad es algo que también deseo de ti.

—entonces ¿por qué hasta ahora no has hecho nada?—

—quería que tu me lo pidieras

—Ja!, ¡¿por qué tendría que pedírtelo?! Se supone que cuando hicimos el trato el… el tener s-sexo seria… lo que haríamos—

—Lo sé, pero aun así quería que tú me lo pidieras, por eso te provocaba ya que tu dabas por sentado que me lanzaría a ti apenas hicimos el trato—me acerco a él y comienzo a susurrarle al oído lo siguiente con lascivia—te amo, sempai, quiero ser uno contigo, he sido paciente, pero creo que ya no puedo aguantar mas el poder besarte sin hacerte mío—escucho un jadeo de sempai, es obvio que desea que demos el siguiente paso—¿Qué me respondes?, ¿quieres que continúe con mis avances?, ¿deseas que te lo haga aquí o en mi apartamento?—le beso la mejilla y levanto su rostro para poder verlo, el rostro de sempai muestra un claro sonrojo mientras frunce el ceño, parece que lo esta pensando—la decisión es tuya, yo solo obedeceré y seré tuyo—una vez que termino de hablar me separo de él, me pregunto si me lo pedirá, es muy probable que no lo haga aunque lo desee, en el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo me he dado cuenta que es demasiado orgulloso, pero también algo tímido, cualidades que también me atraen de él.

Estoy tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que sempai se encontraba en la puerta del laboratorio, seguro se piensa ir, no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción al pensar que sempai no piensa doblegar su orgullo aunque sea un poco, pero luego recordé que él si lo doblegó un poco al proponerme ese trato tan atrevido, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar ese día

—¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?—

Es la pregunta que oigo de mi sempai y que hace que le preste atención—solo recordaba el día del trato, eso es todo—le respondo mientras le sonrió, él solo frunce el ceño aun mas de lo que ya estaba, pareciera que no se cansa de hacerlo

—no le veo lo gracioso—

—mejor no hablemos de eso y respóndeme, quieres que te lo haga ¿si o no?—si no se ha ido aun es porque ya ha tomado su decisión y deseo escucharlo.

Él me mira y el sonrojo que apenas mostraba se vuelve aun mas notorio, eso debe significar un sí, pero no me moveré hasta que él me lo diga, tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad de tenerlo así sin que intente golpearme primero, ya que anteriormente lo ha hecho pero era porque no me había puesto firme y no parecía muy convincente mi actitud hacia él.

Pasan los minutos que para mí parecen horas, _"tal_ _vez_ _se_ _arrepintió"_ es lo que pienso al ver que no hace ningún movimiento, veo el reloj de pared y puedo observar que ya son mas de la once de la noche, será mejor que ya no le insista mas por hoy.

—debo suponer que es un no, no te preocupes, ya será hasta otra oportunidad—me dirijo a recoger mis cosas y guardarlas en mi mochila, sempai solo me mira y eso me pone un poco nervioso, evito mirarlo mientras termino de guardar mis cosas, pero justo cuando termino de cerrar la mochila siento una respiración cerca de mí y cuando giro mi rostro para ver a quien le pertenece, este se me aferra a mi cuello y me roba un beso, mis ojos se abren por completo por el asombro, esta vez no es un beso casto ni tampoco corto, él prácticamente me está devorando la boca...

—se-sempai mmm por qué mm—

—No me preguntes ahh ya sabes mi respuesta mmm—

Sempai me respondió en medio de jadeos y me siguió besando, podía notar el empeño que ponía en el beso que me estaba dando, dejé de resistirme y me comencé a corresponderle, él me había dado su respuesta de manera indirecta y decidí conformarme con eso.

Comenzamos a besarnos con mas hambre que nunca, habíamos dejado que la lujuria controlara nuestros cuerpos y que el deseo latente guiara cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Podía sentir sus manos ya no solo acariciar mis cabellos, sino también comenzó a explorar mis espalda, yo en cambio tocaba mas terreno, estaba excitado y esta vez no me iba a detener, en medio de caricias comencé a desvestirlo, como ya tenía la camisa desabotonada mi atención se fue directo hacia su pantalón del cual no dudé en bajárselo con todo y ropa interior apenas desabroche su pantalón.

—¡ahh!—

Fue el dulce gemido que salió de los labios de sempai apenas toqué su miembro erecto y comencé a masturbarlo, estábamos parados, él se sostenía con sus brazos en mi cuello sin dejar de besarme, parecía que esa era su forma de callar sus gemidos, pero yo quería escucharlos claro y fuerte así que me comencé a guiarlo al suelo para acostarlo y así poder besarle cuello y comenzar a marcarlo

—ah! Morí…naga ahhh!—

Sempai seguía gimiendo, ahora no podía callarlos, yo no se lo permitía ya que tenia apresada con una de mis manos sus dos muñecas sobre su cabeza, mientras mi otra mano lo seguía masturbando y mi boca besaba su delgado cuello y sus labios. Sin lugar a dudas, sempai tiene un cuerpo demasiado sexy y me encanta saber que yo soy el primero en verlo de esta manera, tan excitado, tan caliente y ardiendo de deseo mientras su rostro muestra placer junto a un bello sonrojo y un camino de saliva que sale de sus labios mojando su mentón y el piso en donde se encuentra echado, sin duda todo un espectáculo de cual soy muy afortunado de ver.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y nosotros seguíamos en lo nuestro, ya no tenia apresada las manos de sempai, así que aprovechando mi mano libre comencé a pellizcar cada una de sus tetillas, algo que ha sempai le encanta que le haga. Para este momento, él ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y yo también lo estaba y es que el calor nos hizo sentir que la ropa sobraba. Sempai llevaba el cabello suelto y ya no llevaba sus lentes puestos, no sé en que momento se los había quitado, solo sé que ya deseo unirme a él así que comienzo a prepararlo

—¡agh!, d-duele, Mori…naga—

—relájate, pronto pasará y comenzarás a sentir placer—

Había metido un dedo en su ano y comenzaba a moverlo en círculos en su interior para comenzar a ensanchar su entrada. Sempai gemía, ya no veía dolor en su rostro así que introduje un segundo dedo y después un tercero. Él se retorcía, era claro que le gustaba y cuando toqué su próstata no pudo callar su grito de puro placer, yo sentía mis dedos siendo succionados, eso me deleitaba y deseaba sentir mi miembro succionado en ese estrecho lugar que le pertenece a sempai.

Retiré mis dedos y comencé a masturbarme, mi pene se encontraba bastante erecto y húmedo, lo había dejado de lado por completo al estar acariciando el bello cuerpo de mi sempai.

Él me observa con sus ojos entreabiertos, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y un gran rastro de saliva en su boca, la cual se encuentra hinchada por los apasionados besos, que se encuentra entreabierta tratando de regular su respiración. Por su rostro y por la forma en que me mira sé que él ya sabe lo va a pasar a continuación. Me acomodo mejor entre las piernas de mi amado, las levanto y beso la cara interna de sus muslos mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sonrió con lascivia, eso lo estremece un poco. Comienzo a dirigir mi erecto pene en su entrada sin dejar de mirarlo, él me corresponde la mirada y… lo penetro de un solo golpe

—¡Aghh!, i-idiota ¡ahh!—

Le escucho quejarse, sé que fui algo brusco, así que sujeto su miembro y comienzo a masturbarlo nuevamente buscando distraerlo del dolor, algo que veo que funciona muy bien ya que de inmediato comienza a gemir y a cambiar la expresión de dolor con una de puro éxtasis.

Me quedé quieto esperando alguna señal para comenzar a embestirlo sin dejar de tratar su miembro, quiero moverme, el interior de sempai es tan estrecho que siento claramente como apreta y succiona mi miembro haciendo que quiera embestirlo de una buena vez, pero no quiero lastimarlo, así que sigo esperando su señal

—Mori… ahh! ¡maldita sea! ¡muévete o te mato!—

Me ordenó mi sempai sin mirarme, yo decidí obedecerlo y comencé a embestirlo, primero suave, pero al ver que sempai parecía desesperarse por mi lentitud, aumenté la velocidad haciendo que él no pueda cerrar su boca por los gemidos que salían de ella

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ahh más rápido, más… ¡más ahh!—

—sempai, e-eres tan estrecho, tu interior es tan cálido ¡ahh!

—c-cállate y sigue moviéndote aagghh! Aahhh!—

Aumenté el movimiento de mis caderas haciendo que las estocadas fueran más profundas, sempai también seguía el ritmo de mis movimientos al mover sus caderas, era una sensación deliciosa, me sentía uno con él, como si por fin estuviera completo, que había encontrado a mi otra mitad. Seguía con las embestidas, mientras besaba a sempai y le susurraba entre gemidos lo mucho que lo amaba, él correspondía mis besos y se aferraba a mi cuerpo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas haciendo que lo penetrara aun mas profundo.

—Mori…naga ya…ya no aguanto ¡ah! m-me voy a..¡aaahhh!—

—Hagámoslo juntos ¡aah! se-sempai…—

Di unas cuantas estocadas mas y sempai se corrió derramando su esencia en mi torso, poco después yo llegué también al orgasmo al sentir como mi pene era apretado por las paredes internas de sempai llenando completamente su interior con mi semen. A causa del cansancio me desplomé cayendo encima de mi sempai sin salir de su interior, ambos tratábamos de regular nuestras respiraciones, estábamos sumamente exhaustos, pero también muy satisfechos pues pude ver por solo unos segundos la sonrisa de sempai mientras ocultaba sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, gesto que hizo que yo también sonriera al saber que él había disfrutado tanto como yo nuestra unión.

Estuvimos unos minutos más calmando nuestras respiraciones, una vez repuestos, comenzamos a levantarnos del piso. Yo me hice a un lado, después de haber retirado mi miembro de su interior, para dejarlo respirar mejor y me levanté para buscar algo con que limpiarnos, una vez que lo encontré comencé a limpiarme, sempai también hizo lo mismo, ambos sin mirarnos directamente, me sentía algo nervioso y tenia el presentimiento que sempai se sentía igual o peor que yo. Veía de reojo que a sempai le dolía su trasero, él trataba de ocultarlo de mí, pero yo podía ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro cada vez que hacia algún movimiento.

Nos alistamos en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos decíamos nada, realmente era una situación muy incómoda.

Quería saber que era lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, ¿nos seguiríamos acostando como si nada?, ¿sempai seguiría viendo nuestro relación como algo meramente carnal?

Ya estando listo para salir del laboratorio, sempai habló

—lo que ocurrió no se volverá a repetir en el laboratorio, ¿entendido?

—¿Qué?—

—no permitiré que volvamos a hacer _eso_ en el laboratorio ni en otro lugar donde nos puedan descubrir—hizo una pausa y continuo hablando todavía sin mirarme, pero podía notar que el sonrojo en sus mejillas iba en aumento hasta sus orejas—la próxima vez será en un lugar… más privado, c-creo que tu apartamento es el mejor lugar para eso—

Dicho eso, sempai quitó el seguro con llave de la puerta y salió como si nada hubiese ocurrido aunque podía ver que cojeaba un poco. No me había percatado en que momento le había puesto llave a la puerta, pero después recordé que antes de que sempai me besara como aceptando acostamos él se había dirigido a la puerta del laboratorio.

Yo decidí seguirlo después de escuchar sus palabras, al menos sabia que él seguía teniendo en mente el acostarnos.

 **.**

 **.**

Los días siguieron su curso, sempai y yo nos seguíamos tratando como siempre, yo seguía consintiéndolo y asistiéndolo en el laboratorio, lo besaba, lo acariciaba y le susurraba algunas palabras en el oído cada vez que tenia oportunidad. En cuanto a la intimidad, pues nos pusimos de acuerdo en tener sexo una vez por semana, la forma como llegamos al acuerdo no fue fácil. Sempai insistía que debíamos hacerlo dos veces al mes para que así no terminara bastante adolorido y muy agotado haciendo que después no pueda concentrase bien en su trabajo, en cambio yo pensaba que hacerlo cada tres o cuatro días era la mejor opción ya que no solo tendría a mi sempai de manera intima mas seguido sino que haría que se acostumbrara cada vez mas a mi compañía…y a tenerme dentro…

Soy muy consciente que soy un pervertido, que desearía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con mi sempai, pero él no piensa ni desea lo mismo, siempre me dice que deje de ser cursi, que pierdo mi tiempo el solo pensar que algún día llegará a corresponderme. Eso me duele, pero trato de no demostrarlo y sigo mimándolo aunque él diga que no lo quiera, si bien solo le demuestro lo mucho que lo amo cuando estamos en el laboratorio y en mi apartamento, eso no significa que deje de cuidarlo cuando no estamos solos. Me preocupo mucho por su alimentación, no quiero que se enferme por eso me puse de acuerdo con Kanako-chan para prepararle sus platillos favoritos los días que él se encuentra mas ocupado con los experimentos, así él no podrá decirle no a la comida.

Kanako-chan es una niña muy agradable, es como la hermanita que me gustaría tener, aunque si logro que sempai se enamore de mí, pasaré a ser automáticamente el onii-san de Kanako-chan, y en eso tanto ella como Tomoe-kun están de acuerdo…

Pero eso es algo que sempai no sabe aun.

Él cree que sus hermanos no saben de su posible homosexualidad, pero ellos ya habían sospechado desde hacía un buen tiempo de los gustos de mi sempai, creo que desde que él estaba en la preparatoria. Kanako-chan me explicó mas o menos de eso un día que fui a la casa Tatsumi llevando a un sempai borracho, yo le había acompañado a beber en un bar cercano a la universidad y al ver su estado había decidido llevarlo a su casa, pues temía que pudiera pasarle algo si lo dejaba irse solo en ese estado a su casa, él se había negado, pero al final aceptó. Esa fue la primera vez que fui a la casa de sempai.

Él no quería que fuera, pues pensaba que yo terminaría hablando de más con sus hermanos y que tendría como resultado que sospecharan de su sexualidad, algo que yo sabía que no tenia de que preocuparse porque sus hermanos ya sospechaban desde antes de hacer el trato conmigo.

Sempai siempre trataba por todos los medios que sus hermanos y también su tía Matsuda no sospecharan de sus salidas de los fines de semana hacia mi apartamento, siempre le ponía una excusa de que iba a visitarme para terminar los informes de los experimentos o que yo le había pedido ayuda como mi tutor y otras excusas mas que no recuerdo bien.

—sempai, ¿no sería mejor decirles que estamos saliendo?, así no tendrías que inventarte tantas excusas para justificar tus visitas a mi apartamento—

Le preguntaba mientras lo preparaba para comenzar a penetrarlo

—¿para que piensen que soy gay?, ¡claro que no!, prefiero inventarles mil excusas a que se enteren de lo que hago contigo—hizo una pausa, me miró directamente con el ceño muy fruncido y habló—además ¡yo no estoy saliendo contigo!, tenemos un trato, eso es todo…

Me respondía mientras jadeaba un poco, había detenido el movimiento de mis dedos para que pudiera hablar. Realmente no entiendo que hay de malo en lo que hacemos, él disfruta tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, me lo ha dicho repetidas veces, claro que todas esas veces han sido mientras lo embestía con algo de fuerza, pero cuentan ¿verdad?

—Cierto, es un trato, el cual consiste en acostarnos sin tener sentimientos de por medio—hablé de manera sería tratando de ocultar mi dolor al escuchar sus palabras, retiré mis dedos de su ano, giré su cuerpo para colocarlo en cuatro y comencé a dirigir mi miembro a su entrada mientras me acercaba a su oído para susurrarle—pero aun así yo te amo y deseo con todo mi corazón que algún día puedas corresponderme—y lo penetré apenas terminé de hablar.

Sempai gritó por el dolor y el placer que esta sintiendo en estos momentos, una vez que veo que ya se acostumbró a tenerme dentro comienzo a embestirlo

—AAaaahhh! Ah! Ah! Mori…naga no tan… rápido… —me habla entre gemidos mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos derramando algunas lagrimas. Yo en cambio beso su nuca, su cuello, sus hombros, todo lo que esta a mi alcance sin dejar de embestirlo

Sé que estoy siendo algo brusco con mis movimientos, pero aun así no los detengo, sempai no deja de gemir, de gritar, mientras se toca su propio miembro por el placer que esta sintiendo y moja la almohada con su saliva.

—sempai... ahh sempai.. ngh! ¡ahh! ¿te gusta… tenerme dentro?..ahhh ¿me deseas? Ahh! ¡Dímelo!—le pregunto mientras me pierdo en el placer, en el deseo que solo él me provoca.

—Ahh sí! ahh sí! Aaghhh! me gusta ah! continua moviéndote ahhh quiero correrme, hazlo ¡mas fuerte! Ah! MÁS RÁPIDO AAHHHH!—

Sempai no aguantó mas y se corrió mojando con su semen las sabanas de la cama mientras yo di un par de estocadas mas y me corrí en su interior.

Me sentía sumamente agotado, traté de regularizar mi respiración y una vez mas calmado salí del interior de sempai, el cual se encontraba boca abajo, todo sudoroso, con los cabellos pegados a su espalda y completamente inconsciente en mi cama...

—Sempai...

Esta era la cuarta ronda de esta noche, sempai siempre es muy exigente aunque trate de no demostrarlo, seguro para que yo no piense que es un pervertido o algo así. Me levanto de mi cama con algo de cuidado ya que mis piernas me tiemblan un poco y busco los pañuelos para poder limpiarme y de paso limpiar a mi sempai.

Disfruto tener intimidad con él, no solo porque puedo ver su rostro lleno de placer, sino porque solo en esos momentos me siento realmente correspondido, además que es solo cuando estoy en su interior que sempai es mas sincero y me dice sin rodeos lo mucho que disfruta el tener intimidad conmigo, pero aun sabiendo eso no me animo a preguntarle si me ama mientras se lo hago, pues temo que su respuesta sea un rotundo no.

Una vez que termino de limpiarme y limpiarlo a él, me acomodo en la cama junto a mi sempai, y nos cubrimos con las sabanas limpias que he colocado.

Mientras abrazo a sempai no puedo evitar pensar si el haber aceptado el trato fue un error, últimamente me estoy cuestionando eso, que tal vez lo mejor sería darle fin a lo que he estado haciendo con sempai por casi dos años.

Dos años en lo que he estado entregándole mi corazón con cada palabra, con cada caricia, cada mirada que le he dedicado cuando le hago el amor o cuando simplemente estamos conversando. Pero sempai no muestra cambio en su actitud con respecto a mis sentimientos a pesar que ya no me regaña sobre mis cursis actos hacia su persona, él sigue viendo lo que hacemos como un trato que se puede romper, aunque no me ha amenazado con romperlo, no me sorprendería del todo si un día me dijera que quiere terminar conmigo.

—Mori…naga—

Escucho la voz de mi sempai llamándome y al dirigir mi mirada a él no puedo evitar sonreír.

Puede que no me ame aun y que vea lo que hacemos como algo temporal que se podría terminar en cualquier momento, pero aun así yo lo amo, y aunque puede ser considerado una completa estupidez de mi parte seguir con un hombre que solo le interesa tenerme en la cama para tener sexo, seguiré a su lado, lo seguiré a todos lados mientras él me lo permita…

…y cuando se canse de mí… yo… yo… me iré...

Me iré hasta que mi corazón deje de doler…

Realmente deseo que eso nunca llegue a pasar

—sem…pai…—

Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir miedo a un futuro rechazo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los meses siguen pasando y nada ha cambiando entre nosotros aparentemente, yo sigo todavía tratando de enamorarlo, de que vea que entre los dos si hay sentimientos por ambas partes, que se de cuenta que lo que ve en mí hay algo mas que simple atracción física o deseo carnal.

Comencé a sospechar de los supuestamente casi nulos sentimientos de amor que mi sempai siente hacia mi persona cuando se molestó sobre lo que había tenido con Masaki-san. No era mi intención que él se enterara de mi primer amor ni mucho menos lo que hice con mi vida después de descubrir que el noviazgo que había tenido con Masaki-san era una completa mentira ya que él no me amaba, sin duda el tener una vida liberal para superar mi soledad no fue la mejor opción.

Realmente me sorprendió que una noche antes de comenzar a desvestirnos para tener intimidad sempai me preguntara de dónde había aprendido tanto sobre sexo, cuando escuché su pregunta no pude evitar sonrojarme y avergonzarme a la vez, pues se me vino a la mente Masaki-san y también la vida liberal que tenía antes de llegar a Nagoya.

No quería contarle nada a sempai, ese tema me traía recuerdos dolorosos y también me daba miedo lo que él pudiera pensar de mi, pero al final le terminé contado, y es que él prácticamente me había amenazado con castrarme si le decía la verdad a medias, debo admitir que me dio mucho miedo pues sentía que si era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza.

Después del interrogatorio, porque así era como yo lo sentí, sempai y yo comenzamos a iniciar nuestra sesión de sexo, que para esta fecha ya no eran solo los fines de semana, a veces lo hacíamos en mitad de semana también, y me pude dar cuenta que él parecía estar más apasionado que nunca...

Me besaba como desquiciado, movía sus caderas con mucho descaro y sus manos tocaban todo mi cuerpo sin ninguna vergüenza, era obvio para mí que a sempai le había molestado lo que le había contado.

¿Cómo llegué a esa conclusión?, pues no era la primera vez que él ya había reaccionado de manera similar

Sempai rara vez intenta tener algo de control en la intimidad, muy pocas veces me toca todo el cuerpo y casi nunca me deja algún chupetón en mi cuello. Yo soy quien casi siempre se encarga de eso, soy yo quien suele tener control en la intimidad, yo no dudo en dejarle marcas en su cuerpo en especial en su torso siempre tratando de no dejar alguna marca en su cuello, pues a sempai no le gusta y lo tuve que aprender por las malas castigándome con un mes en abstinencia. Aunque cuando cumplí con mi castigo le hice el amor toda la noche, al final no fue tan malo, pues pude ver que él estaba muy necesitado de mis atenciones y pasé una noche maravillosa a su lado.

Las veces que él decide mostrarse algo desvergonzado es cuando muestra enfado, que yo lo califico como celos, aunque sempai dice que son tonterías mías al pensar así de él. La primera vez que ocurrió su ataque de celosfue un año después de hacer el trato, una chica se me había declarado y sempai la escuchó, pero lo que lo enfadó fue cuando ella me besó tomándome totalmente por sorpresa, ese día realmente creí que el apocalipsis había llegado cuando vi el aura asesina de sempai rodeándolo ese día. Ya no he vuelto a ver a esa chica y puede que ella ya no quiera acercarse a mi sin recibir los gritos de sempai por su atrevimiento.

La segunda vez fue tres meses después del primer incidente cuando un amigo me abrazó con fuerza solo porque me estaba dando las gracias por haberlo ayudado, yo solo correspondí el abrazo, mi amigo antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue muy feliz a buscar a su novio. Sí, mi amigo era gay y eso sempai lo sabía, por eso él malinterpretó el abrazo y el beso dando como resultado que me ignore por todo un día, no me hablaba, no me miraba y trataba de alejarse de mi. Cuando le encaré y le pregunté el por qué de su actitud no me lo quiso decir, fue recién mientras estábamos teniendo intimidad que me contó la razón de su molestia, esa noche fue la primera vez que sempai me dejó un chupetón en el cuello, uno tan notorio que creo que media facultad se dio cuenta.

" _No sabia que tenias novio, Morinaga-san, y tal parece que es algo posesivo contigo porque esa marca en tu cuello no se va a quitar en semanas jajaja…"_

Esas fueron las palabras de mi amigo, el mismo que me puso en problemas con sempai, cuando se dio cuenta del chupetón en mi cuello, lo peor es que su novio lo vio y llegó a la errónea conclusión de que yo era el pasivo en la relación que tenia con mi sempai. Y mientras yo estaba algo avergonzado de que la marca en mi cuello fuera tan notoria, sempai se paseaba de lo lindo viéndome como trataba inútilmente de ocultar la marca.

Y así hubo otras ocasiones más que hizo que sempai se pusiera algo posesivo conmigo, y ante tanta evidencia pues pensé que definitiva sempai sí sentía celos y eso de alguna manera me hizo feliz porque significaba que él tenia algún sentimiento por mi que no era solo de deseo carnal.

Aunque cuando le conté de Masaki-san fue aun mas claro sus celos, pues a diferencia de las anteriores, sempai se puso mas posesivo en la intimidad. Me volvió a dejar sus marcas en el cuello, marcas que ahora no me apenan tanto mostrar, pues es su clara muestra de su interés hacia mi persona, y no dejaba de renegar de el por qué me fijé en una persona como Masaki-san.

—sempai, no estés molesto conmigo, yo ya no amo a Masaki-san, yo te amo a ti, ¡nos estés celoso!—

Yo trataba de calmar sus celos, le decía que lo amaba, que lo de Masaki-san era parte de mi pasado y que mi presente y mi futuro ahora le pertenecían únicamente a él, pero aun así sempai seguía enojado y mis intentos por calmarlo lo molestaban aun mas, tanto así que simplemente estalló...

—¡deja de una maldita vez de decir que estoy celoso de ese maldito!, solo estoy enojado por lo que te hizo, no malinterpretes mis palabras a tu conveniencia—

—pero…—

—ningún pero, Morinaga, si sigues insistiendo con la misma tontería de mis supuestos celos terminaré por romper el trato que hicimos, ¡entendiste!

No podía creer lo que sempai me decía, me había amenazado con romper el trato que teníamos como si fuera algo sin valor para él, como si lo que hemos hecho por mas de dos años fuera algo que fácilmente se podría olvidar. Me dolió la amenaza, pues yo no quería que sempai me dejara, así que me disculpé y le dije que ya no volvería a molestarlo con mis tonterías…

Fue a partir de ese momento que sempai tomó prácticamente el control sobre mí, pues lo obedecía en todo, ya no lo molestaba con mis sentimientos baratos en la universidad ni en ningún lado que no sea mi apartamento, pues ahí estábamos seguros de que nadie nos descubriría. Y para empeorar la situación él ya no se quedaba conmigo a dormir después del sexo…

Eso se debía a que él sentía que sus hermanos comenzaban a sospechar de sus salidas y el hecho de que se quedara siempre a dormir conmigo después de las sesiones de sexo no ayudaba mucho, así que sempai decidió que nuestros encuentros íntimos ya no serian en los fines de semana, que podían ser cualquier día en la que él tuviera que quedarse hasta tarde en la universidad, que después iría a mi apartamento, tendríamos sexo, solo una ronda, y después se iría a su casa. De esa manera sus hermanos y su tía ya no especularían sobre lo que hace conmigo en mi apartamento.

Me sentí muy mal cuando me contó sus planes, no quería que sempai solo se acostara conmigo y después se fuera y me dejara solo. Si había algo que disfrutaba mas de tener intimidad con sempai, eso era que podía tenerlo en mis brazos y dormir juntos como si fuéramos una pareja de verdad y no dos hombres que se acuestan por un trato que hicieron, y que al despertar darme cuenta que lo tenía a mi lado aun.

No quería eso, me negaba rotundamente hacer lo que me pedía, pero… al final decidí hacerle caso porque temía que por desobedecerlo, por no estar de acuerdo con sus planes me dejaría y ya no quisiera tener nada conmigo.

Lo amaba, lo amo tanto y el que me hiciera a un lado era lo que menos quería…

por eso decidí obedecerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

—Nos vemos mañana en el laboratorio, Morinaga—

—sempai, ya es muy tarde, por que mejor no te quedas esta noche a dormir—

—sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo, Morinaga, no quiero que mi familia sospeche nuevamente de mí—

—Pero hace tiempo que no te quedas a dormir conmigo, ellos no sospecharan porque te quedes un día en mi apartamento—

—No, Morinaga, no me hagas repetirlo, nos vemos mañana en la universidad—

Una vez que sempai se fue, me puse a llorar, no soportaba tener este tipo de trato por parte de él. Ya llevábamos cuatro meses con la misma rutina, casi todas las noches me acostaba con sempai y una vez que llegábamos a orgasmo, él se iba a su casa como si nada, como si solo hubiese venido a acompañarme a mi hogar.

Antes era todo tan distinto, lo sentía más cercano, más mío, pero ahora me siento usado, como una puta que solo cumple su labor de satisfacerlo y una vez que terminé de hacerlo se larga para que otro día pida mis servicios. Es horrible esta situación, no se qué hacer para que regresemos a como estábamos antes, me duele seguir este ritmo de vida, yo quiero su amor y darle mi corazón de paso, pero a él no parece importarle ni un poco como me siento, aunque en cierta forma eso se debe a que trato de ocultarlo lo mejor que puedo.

Siempre tratando de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa…

 **.**

 **.**

Me encuentro en el bar de un amigo tratando de calmar mi tristeza conversando, ya que si no le cuento a alguien mis problemas sentiré que mi cabeza va a estallar.

—angel-kun, no puedes seguir así, debes terminar con ese absurdo trato, ¿no te das cuenta que solo te estas lastimando?—me habla mi amigo bastante preocupado por mi situación, Hiroto-kun sabe lo que tengo con mi sempai, se lo he contado todo, es un buen amigo.

—Hiroto tiene razón, Tetsuhiro, tú te mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que te ame y que no te vea como la persona que lo libera de sus frustraciones sexuales—me dice con algo de enfado en su voz, mi amigo Yuki, él se preocupa por mí como si yo fuera su hermano menor, bueno, él me dijo que siempre quiso tener un hermanito—

—eso lo sé, pero no quiero estar lejos de él, además todavía no pierdo la esperanza de que sempai me corresponda algún día—lo que les digo a mis amigos es cierto, a pesar de todo, yo sigo teniendo esperanzas, tal vez ya no tantas como antes de iniciar el trato, pero todavía las tengo—así que no estés molesto, Yuki—

—No estoy molesto contigo, Tetsuhiro, sino con el desgraciado roba hermanos que tienes por sempai—ahora si muestra claramente su enojo, Yuki resultó ser algo sobreprotector conmigo

No puedo evitar reír un poco por el comentario que hizo, mi amigo Hiroto también se puso a reír de lo lindo mientras a Yuki no parecía hacerle gracia que no riamos de él

Hiroto-kun y Yuki son amigos de la infancia, se tratan como si fueran hermanos, ambos tienen la misma edad. Después de que Hiroto se mudara a Nagoya, se comunicaba mediante mail con Yuki quien hasta hace un año se encontraba viviendo en Kyoto por trabajo, pero después de recibir otra propuesta de trabajo se mudó a Nagoya, su actual residencia.

Yuki no es gay, aunque al principio pensé que si lo era, no tanto por su atractiva apariencia, que no es muy distinta a la de mi sempai salvo que es mas alto y tanto sus cabellos como sus ojos son tan negros como una noche sin luna ni estrellas, sino por el hecho de que me lo presentaran en el bar gay Adamsite, lugar de trabajo de Hiroto-kun.

—¡ya dejen de reírse!— gritó Yuki ya bastante molesto, pero aun así Hiroto-kun y yo seguimos ignorando su molestia, al final se resignó y nos mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Debido a que sempai ya no me visita los fines de semana para no llamar la atención y causar sospechas a su familia, yo me dedico a hablar con mis amigos en el bar AdamSite sobre mis problemas amorosos, problemas que antes era solo de exclusivo conocimiento de Hiroto-kun, pero desde hace unos meses esa exclusividad es compartida con Yuki, quien resultó ser un buen amigo, algo renegón cuando lo confunden con una mujer debido a su rostro fino pero sobre todo por su larga cabellera negra la cual siempre la lleva en un cola alta.

No es homofóbico, de hecho no le molesta que alguien piense que es gay.

" _si me preocupara por mi orientación sexual, no podría entrar al bar a visitar a mi amigo Hiroto, ¿no lo crees, Tetsu?_

Lo que si le hace hervir la sangre es cuando lo tratan como una mujer, tal parece que tiene cierto complejo con su rostro de mujer refinada, el cual es bastante obvio cuando lleva su cabello suelto. Solo una vez lo vi de esa manera y desde ese entonces no me deja que lo vea de nuevo, no después de que le dije que se veía realmente _hermosa_.

Fuera de eso, es como un hermano sobreprotector, siempre trata de consolarme mientras reniega de mi sempai. A Yuki realmente le molesta el que yo haya aceptado el trato que me propuso sempai, me dice que yo valgo mucho como persona, que no debería estar con un hombre que solo busca sexo de mi y que debería de darme mi lugar y no ceder a todos sus caprichos.

" _si no he ido a tu universidad a golpear a ese sujeto aun es porque eres el activo en la relación, pero eso si, Tetsuhiro, apenas tu sempai quiera tener también control en la intimidad no dudaré en golpearlo por aprovechado"_

A veces pienso que Yuki me ve como una virginal damisela en peligro cada vez que ve una marca en mi cuello, y es que Yuki tiene miedo que un día sempai también quiera tener el control en la actividad sexual como activo, algo que sinceramente veo poco probable, pues a sempai le encanta tenerme dentro, lo cual puedo verificar en sus deliciosos gemidos, además que siempre soy yo quien comienza con los juegos previos, quien tiene la iniciativa.

Si bien, sempai no ha sido mi primera vez, eso no quiere decir que no pueda convertirse en mi primera vez como pasivo.

Y es eso lo que mas teme Yuki…

Ya que él desea que se lo entregue a mi pareja formal y no a un compañero sexual… ya que si me entrego, no quedaría nada que podría llamar mío.

Todo lo tendría sempai…

 **.**

 **.**

—oi, ¡Morinaga!, ¡MORINAGA!—

—Ahh!, sempai, ¿por qué me grita?, no estoy sordo...—

—pues lo parecías, ya que llevo mas de cinco minutos llamándote, idiota—

—Auch!, no me pegue, eso dolió…—

Sempai solo gruñó ante mi queja, mientras yo me sobaba mi brazo izquierdo donde mi sempai me golpeó, si bien no fue un golpe muy fuerte eso no significaba que no me doliera. Él está molesto conmigo por no prestarle atención, no lo culpo, pues soy consciente de que últimamente he estado bastante distraído, y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Yuki…

" _deberías poner a prueba a tu sempai, Tetsuhiro, para que al fin ese sujeto se de cuenta de lo valioso que eres como persona, amigo y pareja"_

No es que no haya pensado en poner a prueba a sempai antes, es solo que me asusta el resultado que pueda obtener de dicha prueba, que al final todo haya sido producto de mi imaginación, que todo el tiempo he malinterpretado las acciones, los gestos y los celos que supuestamente siente sempai por mí.

—Morinaga, ¿que es lo que tienes?...—

—¿eh, sempai?—las manos de sempai en mi rostro me toman totalmente por sorpresa, pero sin duda sus palabras mientras me mira con cierta preocupación, tanto en sus palabras como en su mirar, hacen que me sienta… apreciado—no es nada por lo debas preocuparte, estoy bien—le digo mientras pongo mi mejor sonrisa, no quiero que vea que él es la razón de mi tristeza.

—no mientas, desde hace un tiempo me he percatado de que algo no anda bien contigo—quita sus manos de mi rostro y bajando la mirada al suelo continua hablando—dime, es por la forma en que te estoy… tratando… ¿verdad?—habla mientras frunce mucho el ceño y apreta fuertemente sus puños, tal parece que le costó decirme eso.

No tengo el valor para contestarle por eso solo asiento con mi cabeza, acto que sempai vio de reojo, él luce triste y yo me siento mal por hacerlo sentir así.

—maldición, Morinaga, sabias las consecuencias si seguías pensando que te correspondería, ¡lo sabias muy bien y aun así aceptaste el trato!, entonces, ¡¿por qué luces tan miserable?!, debería ser suficiente con tenerme a tu lado… ya que yo no puedo corresponderte…—

—Lo sé, sempai, lo lamento, tienes razón al decir que debería estar feliz con el solo hecho que me permitas tenerte, tal vez no de manera romántica, pero al menos compartir algo, sin embargo yo…—

—no es suficiente, ¡nada es suficiente para ti, Morinaga!, siempre quieres mas de mi, pides mas de lo que te puedo dar…—

—sempai… yo…—maldición, mis ojos están comenzando a arder, no quiero llorar, no quiero verme vulnerable frente a él, no quiero que se de cuenta lo mucho que sus palabras me lastiman, ¿qué debo hacer?

—trataré de ser menos frío contigo—

—EH?—

¿Escuche bien, acaso estoy soñando, sempai?, dímelo...

—es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora—

No estoy soñando, no lo estoy, sempai esta hablando en serio

—¿esta bien, Morinaga?—

Me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada todavía sin poder creer lo que me ha dicho, tengo ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, sempai está mostrando claramente preocupación por mi, pero sobretodo no es tan indiferente a mis sentimientos como yo pensaba,

¿sempai, que tienes que haces que me enamore de ti un poco mas?

¿Cómo puedo siquiera intentar romper el trato si tú pareces mostrar un claro interés en lo que sea que tenemos funcione?

Son pequeñas cosas como estas, sempai, que haces que mi poca esperanza de ser correspondido aumente un poco mas…

—si, esta bien—le respondo mientras lo abrazo, acto que tomó desprevenido a sempai, pero aun así no lo rechaza, él correspondió mi abrazo, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda para tranquilizar mi respiración ya que yo no pude aguantar mis lágrimas mucho mas—

—idiota—sempai me dijo idiota, pero no lo sentí como un insulto, tampoco percibí molestia en su voz, él solo por simple inercia me dijo idiota, supongo que es por la costumbre—

Estuvimos abrazados por varios minutos, sempai no se molestó el que mojara con mis lágrimas su ropa, una vez mas calmados, se alejó de mi y siguió con sus experimentos, yo al ver eso, decidí continuar con mi trabajo pendiente, y en eso estaba hasta que sempai me interrumpió con sus palabras

—Morinaga, si tienes libre el próximo domingo, puedes ir a mi casa ese día—

—¡¿en serio?!, ¿no esta bromeando?—creo que abrí grandes mis ojos por lo que escuché

—¿alguna vez he bromeado, Morinaga?—me dijo con clara molestia en su voz, parece que otra vez hice enfadar a sempai

—no, sempai, es solo que… tú siempre me dices que nunca vaya de visita a tu casa, incluso me amenazaste con romper el trato si me asomaba aunque sea un poco a tu vecindario—lo dije con tristeza en mi voz, pues cada vez que él me dice que va a anular el trato me asusto, pues no quiero que me deje y se busque a alguien más, no lo soportaría.

—EH?, e-es cierto, lo había olvidado—me dice mientras muestra un claro sonrojo que intenta ocultar, seguro por la vergüenza de haber olvidado su amenaza—pero aun así ¿puedes venir a mi casa el próximo domingo?, hay una reunión familiar—

—Si, por supuesto, pero puedo saber por qué esta vez si puedo ir—recuerdo que las anteriores reuniones familiares que ha tenido sempai no asistí a pesar que Kanako-chan me dijo que estaba invitado, no pude ir debido a que sempai no quería que fuera, así que tuve que inventar alguna excusa para poder justificar mi inasistencia, algo que a Kanako-chan le hizo ponerse triste, pues ella sabe por qué realmente no podía ir, ella es una muy buena amiga y mi hermanita de corazón—siempre te molestas cuando Kanako-chan o Tomoe-kun me invitan a ir a tu casa

—porque ellos insistieron demasiado esta vez, en especial Kanako, así que al final no tuve otra opción mas que aceptar a regañadientes, además que el viejo también quiere conocerte—habla mientras apretada los puños.

Seguro le inventó mil excusas para que yo no pueda ir que al final no le sirvieron para nada, pobre sempai si supiera que casi toda su familia sospecha de su homosexualidad, al menos eso es lo que me cuenta Kanako-chan por celular. El único que podría tal vez no sospechar es Souji-san, el papá de sempai, ya que él siempre para viajando y solo viene de visita los días festivos, como cumpleaños, aniversarios, etc.

Después de calmar a sempai, pues parecía un volcán apunto de erupcionar, decidí no hacer más preguntas y continuamos con los experimentos pendientes. Aprovechando que hoy ninguno de los dos teníamos clases, pudimos avanzar mucho con los experimentos. Sempai solo me hablaba lo necesario y yo solo lo molestaba cuando era la hora del almuerzo y la cena, a pesar de los constantes regaños que le doy sobre descuidar su alimentación, sempai sigue cayendo en lo mismo, bueno, al menos estoy yo para cuidarlo y evitar que se enferme.

—Morinaga, es todo por ahora, continuaremos mañana—

Una vez que sempai terminó de hablar comenzó a guardar sus cosas, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo pero antes di un vistazo al reloj de pared que hay en el laboratorio, al ver la hora pude percatarme que aun no eran las diez de la noche, lo que eso significa que sempai tiene pensado ir a mi apartamento para tener relaciones sexuales…

…Sempai es un goloso…

—¡¿en qué estas pensando, Morinaga!—

—¡en nada, sempai!, ¿por qué lo preguntas?—

—por la cara de imbécil que estas poniendo—me mira minuciosamente de arriba abajo, seguro se dio cuenta de los pensamientos pervertidos y de alto contenido sexual que aparecieron en mi pervertida mente—solo espero que no estés pensando en tus cochinadas—deja de mirarme y continua guardando sus cosas

A veces sempai puede ser tan inocente, eso me encanta de él, es tan lindo. Recuerdo que al principio era bastante tímido a la hora de hacerle el amor, se ponía como un tomate cuando le insinuaba que quería tenerlo en mi cama. Todavía ahora me sorprende recordar que a pesar de su timidez me propuso el trato de acostarnos, eso me hizo pensar que su deseo por tener intimidad conmigo fue superior a su timidez y orgullo. Con el pasar de los meses en el que nuestros cuerpos se fueron conociendo mejor esa timidez y su vergüenza inicial fueron disminuyendo. Ahora es mas fogoso y aunque todavía no toma la iniciativa de desvestirme y lanzarme a la cama, algo que he soñado varias veces, le gusta dejarme alguna marca de posesión en mi cuello, que según sempai, lo hace solo para evitar gemir

Una vez en mi apartamento, ambos comenzamos a besarnos mientras nos dirigimos a mi habitación, yo como siempre comienzo a desvestirlo sin dejar de besarlo. Sempai tiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para evitar caer al piso y mueve sus caderas para que nuestros miembros se rocen, gracias a que él se tiene bien sujeto a mí es fácil desvestirlo y desvestirme sin dejar de consentirlo, llegando así a la cama…

Ambos completamente desnudos, ambos completamente excitados, ambos ansiosos y deseosos de ser uno.

—Hoy s-serán tres, Mori…naga—

—s-si…—

Comenzamos con nuestro ritual, yo, como siempre, beso y acaricio todo su cuerpo sin dejar ningún lugar sin explorar, mientras él trata inútilmente de callar sus gemidos con sus manos, eso es algo que no me molesta porque después lo haré gritar de placer…

Y eso sempai lo sabe muy bien.

Él me ha dado la orden que hoy serán tres rondas, eso significa que se quedará a dormir, algo que no hacia hace meses, eso me pone feliz y se lo voy a demostrar consintiéndolo esta noche, lo bueno es que no me especificó el número de orgasmos que desea tener…

Una vez que estoy dentro de él, ambos nos besamos mientras le doy fuertes estocadas que le encantan, mientras él me araña la espalda, mueve sus caderas al compás de mis embestidas y cruza sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas para tenerme mas profundo. Ambos siempre tenemos noches bastante apasionante, bastante inolvidables, pero esta noche lo sentí mas mío como ningún otro…

Y eso me hizo sentir mas unido a sempai…

Los días que siguieron antes de la reunión familiar, sempai estuvo más entregado, más fogoso, más necesitado de mí, y yo me encargué de complacerlo. Lo besaba, lo acariciaba, hacia todo sin dejar de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Y aunque ya no se quedaba a dormir, él, de alguna manera, me hizo sentir querido.

 **.**

 **.**

Es sábado en la noche y me encuentro platicando con mis amigos en el bar, estoy nervioso y asustado por la reunión familiar que sempai me invitó.

—mañana es el gran día, Hiroto-kun—no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso al pensar que mañana iré a la casa de sempai y conoceré por fin a Souji-san—espero caerle bien al papá de sempai—

—no te pongas tan nervioso, angel-kun, pareciera que fueras a ir a pedir la bendición a tu futuro suegro y no a una simple reunión familiar jejeje—

—ya lo sé, pero aun así no puedo tranquilizarme, es como una mezcla de emoción con terror lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos—

—creo entender, será porque a diferencia del papá de tu sempai, el resto de la familia ya te conoce y hasta parecen verte como el futuro novio de tu sempai jajaja, estoy seguro que si ese amargado supiera que todos ya sospechan que es homosexual le da un infarto—

—no digas esas cosas, Yuki—le digo molesto para que deje de burlarse de mi sempai—para él no es nada fácil aceptar que es gay, él piensa que su familia lo puede tachar de anormal o que se avergonzarían de él si se enteran que es gay a pesar de que varias veces le he dicho que su familia no sería capaz de hacerle eso—

La familia de sempai es asombrosa, todo lo contrario a la que yo tenía.

Tomoe-kun siempre se preocupa por el bienestar y felicidad de su hermano mayor y a pesar de que él se encuentra viviendo actualmente en Tokio, siempre se toma un tiempo para preguntarme por sempai. Kanako-chan y yo siempre platicamos, cada vez que el tiempo nos lo permite, siempre tratando de que sempai no se entere, para aclarar algunas dudas que tenemos relacionadas con sempai. Matsuda-san siempre me dice que cuide mucho de su sobrino, que le tenga paciencia y que no me rinda porque esta segura que sempai corresponderá a mis sentimientos. En cuanto a Souiji-san, tengo el presentimiento de que él no rechazaría a su hijo por su orientación sexual, algo en mi corazón me hace creer firmemente en eso.

Todavía no sé cómo los hermanos y la tía de sempai se han dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de él, ¿tan obvio soy?. Lo bueno es que ninguno de ellos saben lo del trato, solo tienen conocimiento de mi amor hacia sempai y que él no me corresponde aun.

—bueno, bueno, realmente espero que pases un lindo día mañana, Tetsu, y que nos cuentes a Hiroto y a mi como te fue, ¿si?—me dice en un tono dulce, y hasta podía decirse tierno, son pocas las veces que se muestra así en el bar—realmente espero que ese chico pronto se dé cuenta lo que siente por ti—ahora cambió a un tono de voz resignado, él ha comenzado a aceptar, a regañadientes, que amo a sempai y que lo quiero a mi lado.

Yuki me ha dicho muchas veces que la posible razón para que sempai me haya propuesto ese trato es porque no entiende, o no quiere entender, que lo que siente es mas que simple atracción física hacia mí

" _él no entiende sus sentimientos, Tetsuhiro, él esta confundiendo enamoramiento con simple deseo carnal, es lo único que se me ocurre para que sea tan posesivo y celoso contigo y aun así no quiera tener algo formal contigo"_

Espero que lo que me dijo Yuki sea cierto, porque de ser así, solo tengo que esperar hasta que sempai se dé cuenta al fin lo que siente por mí…

Hasta entonces yo seguiré expresándole mi amor…

 **.**

 **.**

Me encuentro en la casa de sempai esperando que alguien abra la puerta mientras trato de calmar mi nerviosismo. A pesar de las palabras de apoyo que me dieron Hiroto y Yuki anoche, no pude dormir hasta pasado de las tres de la mañana.

—bienvenido, Morinaga-san—me saluda la pequeña Kanako apenas termina de abrir la puerta. Me da un fuerte abrazo que yo correspondo de inmediato una vez que entro a la casa de la familia Tatsumi, ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que vine aquí—te extrañé mucho-me susurra Kanako-chan sin dejar de abrazarme

Los nervios que tenia se fueron…

—yo también, Kanako-chan, no es lo mismo hablar por celular que vernos en persona—sin romper el abrazo le respondo bajito solo para que ella me escuche, ella solo se ríe, pues nosotros conversamos por celular sin que sempai se entere, Matsuda-san a veces se une a nuestras conversaciones.

Una vez que he dejado mis zapatillas en el recibidor, me dirijo a la sala donde puedo ver a sempai, Matsuda-san, Tomoe-kun e… ¿Isogai-san?... ¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Qué hace ese maldito aquí?!

¡¿Acaso vino a quitarme a sempai?!

No pude evitar mirar de mal modo a Isogai-san hablaba de lo lindo con dos desconocidos para mí, _"tal vez uno de ellos sea Souji-san"_ pensé, pero eso ahora no era mi prioridad averiguar sino el saber por qué Isogai-san se encontraba en la casa de sempai,

¿él también fue invitado?, era lo mas probable, pero eso me hizo sentir triste pues él tenia menos de un año de conocer a sempai y ya le permitía asistir a las reuniones familiares en cambio yo que pronto se cumplirá tres años de conocerlo recién se me permitía asistir…

Estoy molesto y celoso, lo admito… estoy muy celoso de Isogai-san

—oi! Morinaga, ¡te estoy hablando!—

Escucho una voz que resulta muy familiar para mi y me percato que sempai se encuentra justo en frente de mi, mirándome con su habitual ceño fruncido, creo que no lo escuché cuando me saludó

—lo siento, no era mi intención ignorarte… es solo que... Isogai-san… él…. ¿por qué esta aquí, sempai?—

Quería saber por qué había sido invitado ese sujeto, ¿no se suponía que ha sempai le desagradaba?

Sempai pudo notar mi molestia por la presencia de Isogai-san, lo escuché maldecir bajo, tal parecía que yo no era el único que estaba incómodo por la presencia de ese sujeto. Justo cuando parecía que iba darme explicaciones, el resto de la familia se dio cuenta de mi presencia y comenzaron a saludarme.

Fue Tomoe-kun quien me presentó a Kurokawa Mitsugo, supuestamente como su casero, aunque sempai y yo sabemos lo que hay entre ellos dos. Podía ver la mirada asesina que dirigía sempai hacia el pobre Kurokawa-san, quien me agradó de inmediato, algo que no puedo decir con Isogai-san, quien es el mejor amigo de Kurokawa-san. Pude comprender que fue justamente por él que Tomoe-kun invitó a Isogai-san a la reunión familiar...

Todo para alejar a sempai y sus ganas asesinas hacia el _infame_ casero.

Algo que era posible porque Isogai-san sabía sobre el trato que tenemos sempai y yo.

Continuando con las presentaciones, el otro invitado era el papá de sempai, Souiji-san, el cual resultó ser una persona muy amigable y un apuesto señor de mediana edad del cual sempai heredó su atractivo. Apenas me presenté ante él, Souji-san comenzó a agradecerme el cuidar de su hijo mayor y que lo siguiera cuidando por mucho tiempo más, esto ultimo me pareció algo extraño aun mas por el tono con que lo dijo, y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez…. Souji-san se dio cuenta… que yo…

No pude evitar tragar grueso

—¿tan obvio soy?—le pregunto a Matsuda-san mientras le ayudo a preparar el almuerzo, después que terminamos las presentaciones me ofrecí a ayudarla—que incluso Souji-san, a quien apenas acabo de conocer, se dio cuenta…

—Bueno, un poco… es porque siempre miras de manera muy tierna a Sou-kun—me dice mostrando un sonrisa, mientras yo no puedo evitar sentirme abochornado, y yo que pensaba que ocultaba mas o menos bien mi amor hacia sempai—pero… esa no es la verdadera razón por la que Souji se dio cuenta, estoy segura que simplemente fue la conclusión a la que llegó con todo lo que le contó Kanako de ti hace dos días

—¡¿Qué?!—

Decir que estaba sorprendido por lo que me contó Matsuda-san, es decir poco, ella me contó con lujo de detalles, debo aclarar, que hace dos noches Kanako-chan tuvo una larga conversación con Souji-san, al parecer él quería saber mas de mí, y pues ella aprovecho para contarle que era el kohai de su hermano mayor, el asistente, el que vigilaba su alimentación, el que lo cuidaba, mimaba, consentía y muchas cosas mas que ya no quise procesar.

—eso quiere decir que Souiji-san también sospecha _eso_ de sempai—fue la conclusión a la que llegué, una parte de mi estaba preocupada por como iba a reaccionar sempai si se enterara que ya toda su familia sospechaba de sus preferencias sexuales y la otra estaba feliz porque todos ellos habían aceptado a sempai tal como es _"como me hubiera gustado que mi familia me hubiera aceptado tal como soy"_

Matsuda-san no me respondió solo me sonrió dándome a entender que lo que dije era cierto, mientras terminaba de ayudar en la cocina podía escuchar claramente como sempai renegaba con Isogai mientras este solo reía de lo lindo…

Tengo tantas ganas de alejar a mi sempai de ese chantajista de Isogai, ¡maldicion! ¡Quiero no este tan cerca de él!,

¿Quien se cree para rodearle con su brazo el cuello de mi sempai?

¡Rayos! Debo controlar mis celos o sino sempai se molestará conmigo.

Si no fuera porque nos vio ese día nada de esto estaría pasando, pero por desgracia ese sujeto sabe demasiado y sempai no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que tenemos, en especial, su familia. Así que no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que tragar mis celos, por ahora...

Ya una vez en la mesa, todos almorzamos mientras contamos algunas anécdotas, todos menos sempai quien solo se dedica a comer mientras mira con aura asesina a Kurokawa-san y a Isogai-san. Estoy de acuerdo que mire de esa manera molesta a Isogai, quien parece no afectarle para nada el aura siniestra que sempai lleva desde antes de que sirviera el almuerzo, pero no creo que debería recibir el mismo trato Kurokawa-san, según lo poco que pude conversar con él, realmente es una buena persona quien parece haber aceptado ser gay solo por haberse enamorado de Tomoe-kun, algo que me sorprendió pues pensaba que era gay desde antes. Se lo conté a sempai, pero no me hizo caso, de hecho se enfadó por estar a favor del noviazgo de Tomoe-kun, que por cierto, hizo público antes de que empezáramos a comer…

—sempai, tu familia es sorprendente—le susurro en el oído, aprovechando que lo tengo abrazado, sempai a pesar de haber puesto resistencia al comienzo cuando le propuse un momento a solas, me permitió al menos tenerlo cerca un momento en su habitación

—¡Ja!, ¿por qué lo dices?—puedo ver su lindo sonrojo, seguro provocado por mi cercanía.

—Porque tomaron de buena manera la relación de Tomoe-kun y Kurokawa-san—pude percibir que mis palabras estaban enfadándolo, no me sorprende pues fui testigo de como trataba inútilmente de convencer a Tomoe-kun que Kurokawa-san no era lo mejor para él, y también trató de hacer _entrar_ _en_ _razón_ a Souji-san, quien dio su bendición a la feliz pareja— sé que no estas de acuerdo con su noviazgo, pero debes de admitir que Tomoe-kun se veía muy feliz cuando Souji-san les dio su bendición.

—eso ya lo sé—se soltó de mi abrazo y dándome la espalda siguió hablando—y es lo que más me molesta—dio un largo suspiro amargo

Tal parece que sempai ha desistido en su intento por separarlos, eso me alegra pues realmente se ven muy felices juntos. No puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia hacia Kurokawa-san pues ha conseguido lo que yo tanto deseo…

Ser aceptado…

Sempai continúa dándome la espalda, seguro está maldiciendo internamente a Kurokawa-san, así que me acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás, tomándolo desprevenido, pero aun así no me rechaza. Estamos solos, en la habitación de sempai, un lugar que siempre quise que él me invitara a entrar...

Estoy feliz el haber venido a la reunión de la familia Tatsumi, el compartir un almuerzo familiar, el ser testigo de la bendición de Souji-san hacia la relación de Tomoe-kun y Kurokawa-san, el sentirme parte de una familia…

—sempai, gracias…

—¿De qué me das las gracias?—sempai se da la vuelta para poder mirarme directamente esperando mi respuesta

—el invitarme a la reunión familiar— él me sigue mirando sin poder entender a que se debe mi felicidad—sabes que siempre quise asistir, quería volver a ver a Kanako-chan, a Tomoe-kun y a Matsuda-san, también quería conocer a tu padre, y si bien no esperaba conocer a Kurokawa-san tan pronto y ver de nuevo a Isogai-san, esta reunión la he disfrutado mucho, sempai, realmente espero tener la oportunidad de volver a asistir a una nuevamente—le digo mientras sonrío estoy feliz, puede que para sempai no sea la gran cosa, pero para mi significa mucho.

—ya veo—es la simple respuesta que me da sempai mientras se dirige a la puerta de su habitación con claras intensiones de irse, pero antes de salir dice en voz baja pero audible para mi—si te comportas…puede que te deje asistir nuevamente a otra de nuestras reuniones—y sale de la habitación dejándome solo, sorprendido y feliz por lo que me dijo.

Y pensar que cuando hice el trato con sempai, él trataba por todos los medios ocultarme de su familia, que no tuviera ningún tipo de contacto con ellos solo para evitar que nos descubrieran tarde o temprano, ahora es él quien me invita a una futura reunión familiar. Realmente deseo que esta felicidad que siento no se termine nunca

—¡sempai!— digo emocionado al encontrarlo por los pasillos de las habitaciones rumbo a las escaleras que dirigen al primer piso de la casa

—no gritmmm—No lo dejo terminar de hablar, simplemente me dedico a abrazarlo después de haberle robado un beso—oye, suéltame… Morinaga—sempai trata de separar de mí sin poner mucho empeño en lo que esta haciendo…

—te amo, te amo demasiado, sempai, tanto que ya no sé que hacer con todo lo que siento por ti…—le susurro en su oído en voz baja, solo para que él escuche lo que le digo—quiero estar siempre a tu lado…

—d-deja de decir… eso…—escucho la voz entrecortada de sempai, pareciera que mis palabras le afectaron, pues ya no esta haciendo ningún intento de separarse de mí, mas bien todo lo contrario, ahora puedo sentir como sus brazos comienzan a colocarse alrededor de mi cintura de manera tímida…—nosotros no somos…

—lo sé, sempai, pero aun así yo no puedo dejar de amarte—me separo un poco sin romper el abrazo para poder ver su rostro, él me mira algo sonrojado y con su habitual ceño fruncido, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, con nuestra respiración chocando en nuestro rostro, nuestros labios tan cercanos, centímetros que poco a poco se van reduciendo—te amo, Souichi—y nuestros labios se terminan uniendo en un beso

Un beso que al principio solo consistía en un roce de labios, un beso tan casto que solo desea transmitir mis sentimientos sin ninguna segunda intención, pero después ese beso comienza a profundizar. Puedo sentir la lengua de sempai en mi boca, recorriendo cada rincón dentro de ella, seduciendo a la mía a que le corresponda con la misma intensidad, algo que hago de inmediato.

Debo de admitir que no esperaba que sempai fuera el que se aprovecharía un jadeo de mi parte para introducir su lengua, pero estoy contento que sempai me bese de manera tan apasionada, tan entregado a mí.

Como quisiera que esto se repitiera muchas veces más…

—Kyaaaa!—

Un grito por Kanako-chan fue suficiente para regresar a la realidad y hacerme recordar en donde me encontraba, al mirar de reojo a sempai pude ver que el también pasaba por lo mismo, pero al ver a su hermanita y sobretodo a la persona con quien estaba acompañada fue suficiente para mí saber que me encontraba en problemas…

—Sou-kun, ¿qué significa esto?—era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Souji-san tan seria, ¿acaso está molesto?

—papá, ¡no es lo que crees!—en cambio la voz de sempai se escuchaba aterrada y yo sé por qué

—Sé lo que he visto, ¿acaso ustedes están saliendo?— preguntó mostrando mas curiosidad que molestia en su voz.

—¡claro que no!, ¡no soy gay!

—Pero niisan, ustedes se estaban besando, eso quiere decir que están saliendo, ¿verdad?

—Kanako-chan, no es lo crees, lo que pasó es…—

—Morinaga fue el que me besó, yo no quería…

Sempai trataba de convencer a Souji-san y a Kanako-chan que lo que vio fue mi culpa, lo cual se podría decir que es cierto porque yo fui quien lo besó en primer lugar, pero, aun así, escucharlo negar una y otra vez que entre los dos no hay nada mas que amistad me dolía, pues yo sé que somos mas que eso…

—hijo, no puedes estar negando de esa manera a Morinaga-kun—esa era lo que decía Souji-san a sempai quien parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento

—Morinaga-san, ¿por qué no me contaste que ya estabas saliendo con niisan?—Tomoe-kun me preguntaba algo sorprendido por lo que le habían contado Kanako-chan y Souji-san

—Me alegro por ustedes—Matsuda-san felicitaba a su sobrino y a mi por nuestro supuesto noviazgo

—Souichi-kun, ya era hora que lo confesaras jeje—Isogai también metía su cuchara en la conversación que sempai y yo tratábamos de explicar.

Todo era un desastre y es que debido al escandalo que se había formado en los pasillos del segundo piso, los demás miembros de la familia se comenzaron a preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando dando como resultado que uno a uno se enteraran lo que sempai no quería que supieran. Ahora estando en la sala del primer piso, todos los presentes no dejan de hacernos preguntas sobre nuestra relación. Desde cuándo estábamos saliendo o cómo comenzó nuestro amorío, esas preguntas estaban exasperando a sempai, que en todo momento negaba lo que teníamos, pero debido al beso que vieron, todos seguían insistiendo que no deberíamos ser tímidos o algo por el estilo.

Por mas que intentaba explicarles que no era lo que ellos creían, no me hacían caso, lo peor era que sentía que la paciencia de sempai se estaba agotando por completo, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que explote…

—¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!—

Todos nos callamos de inmediato, podía ver con tristeza que sempai estaba dolido y yo sentía que todo era mi culpa…

—¡yo no soy gay, a mi no me gustan los hombres ni mucho menos me fijaría en alguien como Morinaga!—y mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la impotencia que seguro sentía, me gritó—¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO!

Él no dudó en gritármelo sin importarle la mirada atónita de los presentes. Souji-san e Isogai-san trataban de calmar a sempai quien en su arrebato de ira no dudó en darme un golpe en la cara. Ellos hacían lo posible para que ya no intentara agredirme de nuevo, y mientras él me insultaba culpándome por el beso, por el que su familia lo vieran como un gay, por todo, yo me sobaba mi rostro en donde él me había golpeado.

Me dolía el golpe, pero me dolían más sus insultos junto con su mirada llena de reproche, de enfado y de decepción…

Lo había decepcionado, a él, a quien tanto amo, a quien quiero ver feliz, a quien siempre trato de complacer. Yo lo había arruinado todo, y todo por ser tan impulsivo…

¿por qué no pude controlarme un poco mas?

¿por qué las cosas tenían que terminar así?

Y mientras me lamentaba por lo sucedido, pude ver como sempai lograba soltarse del agarre de Isogai-san y Souji-san, y una vez libre se iba corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, seguro se encerraría en su cuarto.

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio, Matsuda-san trató de llamar mi atención mientras acariciaba mi rostro, justo donde estaba lastimado.

—Morinaga-kun, no es tu culpa lo que ha pasado, así que no llores—

Sus palabras solo hicieron sentirme más culpable, y por ende, que mis lágrimas no se detuvieran, ni siquiera sabia en que momento había comenzado a llorar, pero eso ahora no importaba, mi prioridad era saber cómo se sentía sempai en estos momentos, si había algo que pudiera hacer para remediar lo sucedido…

Quería disculparme con sempai, pedirle perdón por mi impulsividad que fue la causante que su familia no le crea cuando dice que no es gay…

—sempai, quiero hablar con usted…—golpeaba un poco la puerta de su habitación, lugar donde se había encerrado ya hace mas de media hora, quería pedirle perdón por lo sucedido, quería verlo y disculparme frente a frente y no a través de una puerta

—vete, no hay nada de que hablar, solo vete…—podía escuchar la voz desanimada de sempai, hasta podía jurar que se escuchaba quebrada, seguro a estado llorando desde que se encerró…

Ahora me siento mas culpable aun…

—lo siento, sempai, perdón, todo esto es mi culpa, yo lo sé, pero por favor abre la puerta, no me gusta esta situación, que debo hacer para compensarte, dímelo y lo haré…

—vete, Morinaga, lárgate, ¡no quiero escucharte!—

—pero…

—¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!—pude escuchar un golpe al otro lado de la puerta, creo que sempai lanzó algo directamente a la puerta para que yo me callara y ya no insistiera en verlo—maldición, todo es tu culpa, te dije claramente que te comportaras que no quería que mi familia se enterara lo que hacíamos

—sempai, ellos solo nos han visto besándonos, nada más, yo ya les expliqué que solo yo estoy interesado en ti, que tu solo me ves como un amigo, que solo hay amistad entre nosotros, así que no te preocupes tanto…

—¡tu eres un idiota! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación!—su voz se escuchaba agitada, pero aun así continuó hablando—¡ellos piensan que soy gay! No me creyeron cuando les decía que solo eras tú el homosexual, ¡¿acaso no vistes sus rostros?!, aunque tú hayas negado todo, estoy seguro que ellos seguirán creyendo que soy gay, un maldito homosexual y ¡todo esto es porque tu no supiste controlar tus impulsos!, ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!—

Sempai ya no habló más, solo trataba de calmar su llanto, él estaba llorando y yo podía escucharlo fuerte y claro desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Él tenía razón con eso de que su familia creía que era gay, pero ellos ya sospechaban desde antes de conocerme, aunque eso él no lo sabe y tal vez sea mejor que no lo sepa pues podría desmoralizarlo aun más

Será mejor que siga pensando que todo es mi culpa…

—lo siento tanto, realmente lo siento…—No escuché respuesta de su parte, pero tampoco lo esperaba, así que tratando de calmar mi respiración, pues tenia ganas de llorar, me dirigí al primer piso con toda la intención de despedirme de la familia Tatsumi, lo mejor era que me vaya del lugar…

—Morinaga-san, lo siento, si no me hubiera emocionado los demás no me habrían escuchado y no se habrían enterado del beso que vimos papá y yo—Kanako-chan se veía muy triste, pero yo no la culpaba de nada, ella solo se había puesto feliz al pensar que entre sempai y yo había una relación, eso era todo

—no te disculpes, Kanako-chan, desde un comienzo sempai me advirtió de que me comportara, y yo le dije que lo haría pero al final no lo hice, así que es mi culpa que sempai esté encerrado en su cuarto ahora…

—yo hablaré con Sou-kun cuando esté mas calmado, ya verás que todo se solucionará, así que no pongas esa mirada triste, ¿esta bien?

No respondí, solo le mostré una tenue sonrisa, sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para sonreír. Ellos querían que me quedara un poco mas pero rechacé la invitación, sempai no quería verme así que era mejor que me fuera a mi apartamento tal vez así saldría de su habitación. Antes de irme les volví a reafirmar que solo yo era el que estaba enamorado, que sempai no correspondía mis sentimientos, que solo había amistad entre los dos y que no trataran de convencer a sempai que es gay. Eso era algo que solo le concernía a él…

—Morinaga-kun, ya verás que Souichi-kun se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de que no hay nada de malo en lo que ustedes tienen—fueron las palabras que Isogai-san me dijo antes de irme

Este día lo había arruinado, y sempai estaba muy enojado y herido por eso. Triste y perdido en mis pensamientos llegué a mi apartamento, me encerré en mi cuarto y me puse a soltar toda la frustración, la impotencia y la tristeza que sentía. Lloré todo lo que mis ojos podían, sabia que mañana estarían hinchados, pero eso no era de importancia. Solo esperaba ver a sempai con sus ánimos de siempre, eso era lo que quería y con eso en mente fui a la universidad al día siguiente…

Como ya lo había esperado, sempai me trataba con indiferencia, hacia como si no existiera y solo me hablaba cuando era necesario. Para mí, esa actitud significaba que ya no quería tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo que no sea solo el laboral. Eso me entristeció pero no se lo hice ver, traté en todo momento de ocultar mi incomodidad y solo me enfoqué en ayudarlo en los experimentos, ahora solo le era necesario como su asistente…

Y cuando pensaba que nuestra relación iba a seguir esa manera, una noche en el laboratorio, sempai decidió hablar conmigo sobre lo que ocurrió el domingo en su casa…

—simplemente olvida lo que ocurrió ese día…

¿Qué lo olvidara?

¡¿Cómo me puede pedir eso?!

Yo no puedo olvidar lo que pasó ese día, por mas que lo intento no puedo, y es que ese domingo sempai, con sus palabras y sus acciones, hizo añicos mis esperanzas. Él nunca me va a corresponder incluso si llegara a sentir algo por mí, él nunca permitiría que alguien, sobretodo su familia, lo viera como un homosexual. Su reputación es muy importante para él, y la imagen que tiene su familia de él es lo que mas le interesa. Y yo solo soy una persona que podía arruinar eso que él, por tanto tiempo, ha luchado por mantener.

—¿por qué me pides eso? Pensé que ya no querías tener nada conmigo…

—eso también pensé yo, pero luego de meditarlo creí que no era conveniente mantenerme alejado de ti, además que mi familia te aprecia mucho, así que pensé en olvidar el desastre que pasó ese día, hacer como si ese domingo no hubiese ocurrido

—entiendo…

No dije más, entendí que sempai todavía quería que lo tratara como siempre, que lo mimara, que lo siguiera a todos lados como un perro abandonado desesperado por tener su atención…

Pude ver que sempai puso un rostro mas relajado cuando le di a entender que seguiríamos con nuestro trato, ¿tanto le preocupaba que yo dejara de satisfacerlo sexualmente?, ya que por qué otra razón me diría que olvidara lo sucedido…

¿Tan poco valgo para él?

Ya no estoy seguro si lo que siento por él es amor…

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde esa conversación y nosotros seguimos tratándonos como siempre, o al menos eso es lo que trato de aparentar. Desde hace varios días estoy pensando en romper el trato que tengo con él.

Ya no quiero esto, ya estoy cansado de estar ocultándome.

Estas semanas poco a poco me he estado convenciendo en que lo mejor es alejarme de él y para eso tengo que romper el trato ya que mientras no lo termine, sempai seguirá haciendo lo que le de en gana conmigo, y eso en parte es mi culpa. Yo lo he consentido demasiado, le dado todo lo que he tenido y nunca he intentado darme mi lugar…

" _Ya es hora de que muestres lo que vales, Tetsuhiro, no permitas que él siempre haga lo que quiera contigo. Tú eres una excelente persona, un chico alegre, no quiero que permitas que esa linda sonrisa desaparezca por ese sujeto al que dices amar"_

Yuki es un buen amigo, una persona amable y al que quiero como un hermano. Él ha estado tratando de convencerme de que deje a sempai y que me enfoque en mis estudios, que trate de superarme y que ya no sea tan dependiente de sempai.

Desde hace tiempo que él me pedía eso, pero yo siempre le decía que sempai me correspondía a su manera, mediante pequeñas acciones que para mí significaban mucho. Después de un tiempo se resignó, pero no dejó de aconsejarme y cuidarme, ahora con lo que le conté a él y a Hiroto-kun sobre lo sucedido en la reunión familiar, se puso más sobreprotector conmigo, tanto así que me pidió que me mudara a su apartamento, pues tenía miedo de dejarme solo...

" _No es justo que él reciba todo tipo de cariño de ti, angel-kun, mientras que tú solo recibas sus migajas"_

Hiroto-kun estuvo de acuerdo con Yuki de que me mudara a su apartamento, después de meditarlo un poco, decidí aceptar su propuesta. Ahora solo faltaba terminar con sempai…

 **.**

 **.**

Era lunes, y aprovechando que ya era mas de las diez de noche, decidí hablar sobre lo que había estado pensando durante dos semanas

—sempai, deseo hablar contigo—

—ahora no, Morinaga, después hablamos en tu apartamento, será mejor que sigamos avanzando con los experimentos

Él me contestaba sin dejar de observar el microscopio y sus apuntes, necesitaba que me prestara unos minutos de su atención para decirle sobre el trato, y aunque me asustaba un poco la reacción que podría tener después de que le diga que ya no pienso seguir con él, tenia que seguir firme con mi decisión

—ya no quiero seguir teniendo solo sexo contigo, sempai—

Apenas terminé de hablar pude ver que había llamado completamente su atención, así que seguí hablando

—yo te amo, sempai, pero ya no puede soportar que sigas maltratando mi corazón, mis sentimientos, ya no puedo seguir recibiendo solo migajas de ti. Tantos rechazos y tu negación tan rotunda a sentir algo por mí me han hecho dudar lo que siento realmente, de que tal vez solo me he estado ilusionado contigo todo este tiempo—trataba de hablar de manera pausada y no alterarme mucho, no quería que él viera mis nervios y mi temor a lo que iba decir a continuación—es por eso que yo siento que lo mejor es que le demos fin a todo esto, sempai, yo quiero que anulemos el trato que hicimos.

Pude ver en su rostro incredulidad, él no me creía o tal vez no quería creer, me acusó de estar jugándole una broma mientras me miraba con indiferencia.

—no es ninguna broma, quiero terminar con el trato, sempai, y lo digo en serio— hablé con el tono de voz mas serio y frío que pude, nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera y tal parecía que mi nueva actitud tuvo efecto en él

—pero ¿por qué?, pensé que estábamos bien—escucharlo hablarme así me hizo sentir mal, me siento como un villano, pero traté de esconder el sentimiento de culpa y seguí hablándole seriamente

—simplemente ya no puedo seguir con esto, sempai, ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome, dándome falsas esperanzas de que algún día corresponderás mis sentimientos—por mas que traté de ocultar mi dolor, en mi voz se notaba la decepción y la tristeza que siento, realmente quería seguir a su lado como siempre, pero entiendo que eso no estaría bien ni para mí ni para sempai, ya era hora de darme mi lugar—cometí una gran error al creer que podrías amarme…

—te avisé desde un principio que lo nuestro era solo carnal. Solo sexo, nada de sentimientos de por medio—pude ver su enojo, sempai estaba molesto parecía que estaba apunto de golpearme, pero no lo hizo, solo me sujetó del cuello de mi camisa de manera muy brusca, me zarandeó un poco y siguió hablando sin soltarme—y tú estuviste de acuerdo con el trato que hicimos, ¡ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS CURSILERÍAS DE QUE YO ME ENAMORARÍA DE TI!—

Me duelen sus palabras…

¿Como puede ser tan cruel?

¿Cómo es que me enamoré de un persona como él?

No lo entiendo…

—si así son las cosas—tomé sus manos y las separé de mi camisa, sin soltar sus manos y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos di por terminado lo único que creía que me unía a él—entonces damos el trato por anulado, sempai—y solté sus manos apenas terminé de hablar.

—has lo que quieras, no me importa… no te he necesitado antes, mucho menos lo haré ahora—

Me sentía dolido, decepcionado y resignado, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sempai nunca sentiría amor por mí, y comprendo que todo este tiempo el poco afecto que me había mostrado era solo porque me tenia un poco de aprecio, ya que no solo era su amigo sino también su compañero sexual, pero nada más…

Y yo que creía que estaba logrando conquistarlo un poco…

Que estúpido y arrastrado he sido todo este tiempo…

Duele mucho…

Sin duda sempai tenia razón al decirme que era un perdida de mi tiempo el tratar de conquistarlo, pero aun así… yo…

Guardé todas mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta del laboratorio para irme, pero antes de salir le dirigí unas ultimas palabras—solo espero que te creas todo lo que me has dicho, sempai, nos vemos mañana—y salí completamente del laboratorio.

Tal vez sempai no me ame, pero él mostró un claro interés en mi persona cuando me propuso el trato. Así que, en realidad, él si me necesitó, puede que no de la manera que me hubiese gustado, pero lo hizo…

No sé que nos deparará de ahora en adelante, aunque ya no nos acostemos, eso no significa que voy a dejar de ser su asistente, tendré que aprender a ocultar mis sentimientos y hacerle ver que puedo seguir sin el dichoso trato. Será difícil, pero lo lograré y para eso le pediré ayuda a Yuki, ahora que estoy viviendo con él debo aprovechar mejor sus consejos y tratar de superar el amor que todavía siento por sempai…

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasan rápido y sin darme cuenta ya llevo dos semanas desde que anulé el trato. Sempai me sigue tratando con indiferencia y aunque me duele le sonrío de manera burlona cada vez que me mira, estoy seguro que él ha estado malinterpretado mi sonrisa, y eso esta bien para mí. Según Yuki, esa es la idea, hacerle creer que no me afecta en lo mas mínimo nuestra separación, mostrarme frente a sempai que él era el que me necesitaba y no al revés.

A veces pienso que Yuki tiene su lado malvado, pues le divierte saber que no le estoy dando el gusto a sempai. Yuki me dice mientras se ríe que seguro ahora sempai se estará preguntando donde se habrá metido el kohai que lo consentía todo el tiempo, a mi no me causa mucha gracia, pero comprendo un poco su alegría, pues él me había visto muchas veces llorando por la indiferencia de sempai y ahora soy yo el indiferente. Aunque sempai trata de aparentar que no le afecta mi nueva actitud hacia su persona, muchas veces lo he sorprendido observándome como esperando en que momento estaré rogándole por un poco de su atención.

—Sempai, ¿necesitas que haga algo más para usted?—le pregunto, últimamente lo he visto un poco distraído

—N-no, ya puedes retirarte—sempai me responde sin mirarme—buen trabajo—

—con su permiso, nos veremos el lunes—termino de guardar mis cosas y me retiro.

Mientras voy saliendo de la facultad me pongo a pensar mucho en las palabras de Kanako-chan

" _Morinaga-san, no estés molesto con Souichi-niisan, no me gusta que estén peleados, conversa con él, por favor… él ha estado muy triste…"_

Recuerdo que su llamada me sorprendió, no entendía del todo eso que sempai se veía triste, él solo me ha mostrado un rostro indiferente... aunque creo que… su fachada se ha estado cayendo un poco con cada día que pasa…

¡Rayos!

Ahora tengo ganas de regresar al laboratorio y abrazarlo para que no esté afligido… a pesar de la indiferencia con que lo trato, todavía me sigo preocupando por él, tal vez ya no le esté abrazando o besando, pero todavía vigilo su alimentación y lo ayudo en todo lo que puedo en los experimentos.

¿Que debo hacer?

—¿ocurre algo, Tetsuhiro?, te veo muy distraído—me pregunta Yuki, no me he dado cuenta en que momento llegué a la salida de la universidad.

—no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte—le hablo mientras le sonrió esperando que no se de cuenta que no le estoy siendo sincero. Yuki se queda mirándome fijamente y yo sé que significa esa mirada "no te creo, ¡habla de una maldita vez!", resoplo con resignación, no le puedo ocultar prácticamente nada a Yuki, no sé cómo lo hace, pero de alguna manera siento que puedo confiar completamente en él.

Ambos decidimos dirigirnos al parque mas cercano para poder conversar lo mas antes posible, al menos eso es lo que quiere Yuki, en cambio yo hubiese preferido estar en el apartamento. Una vez en el parque, el cual se encuentra bastante solitario tanto que asusta, nos sentamos en una de las bancas que hay en el lugar y comienzo a contarle mi preocupación por las palabras de Kanako-chan, el sentimiento de culpa que siento al pensar que sempai está sufriendo y el deseo que tengo por abrazarlo de nuevo. Realmente extraño mimarlo, ver su rostro sonrojado y su leve sonrisa…

Extraño tanto a sempai…

—no puedes caer en sus redes de nuevo, Tetsuhiro, si lo haces solo lograrás que ese sujeto se vuelva a aprovechar de ti y eso no te lo mereces—

—lo sé, pero no puedo evitar desear protegerlo, verlo feliz…—

Pude ver el ceño fruncido de Yuki, sé que está molesto, no conmigo sino con sempai por tenerme embobado, según sus propias palabras.

A pesar de haber tomado la decisión de anular el trato, de saber que mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos, no dejo de pensar en sempai. Pero como me han estado aconsejando Yuki y Hiroto, no puedo permitir caer de nuevo, debo ser mas fuerte y menos dependiente de sempai, aunque sea tan difícil y doloroso tenerlo cerca en el laboratorio

—ese chico solo te causa dolor, sé que es difícil para ti dejar de amarlo, pero sabes que es lo mejor. Él nunca te corresponderá hasta que él mismo decida dejar de lado sus prejuicios y su tonto orgullo, y eso lo sabes bien ¿cierto?

—Yuki, ¿en serio crees que sempai me correspondería si no pensara que ser gay esta mal?—

—lamentablemente sí, sabes que no me agrada para nada la actitud que ha tenido ese malhumorado contigo durante tres años, pero también he comprendido que ha estado a tu lado porque siente algo especial por ti—resoplo con molestia y siguió hablando—podrá mentirle a su familia a ti a todos lo que él conozca, pero a mí no me engaña. Con todo lo que me has contado estoy completamente seguro que él está interesado en ti, y no me refiero con el deseo de tenerte en la cama, sino como su compañero de vida

—entonces por qué él...—

—Porque se avergüenza de su condición, se preocupa por el que dirán, y la imagen que tiene su familia de él le importa mucho, seguro piensa que perderá su respeto si se enteran que es gay o que se estuvo acostando por tres años con un hombre, ¡qué se yo!, solo pensar en ese desgraciado me molesta porque no debió arrastrarte a ti en sus problemas existenciales.—se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo, él comenzó mirar el cielo nocturno y yo decidí hacer lo mismo y comencé a ver las pocas estrellas que iluminaban la noche, al pasar unos segundos pude sentir la cálida mano de Yuki sobre la mía y sujetarla un poco, yo correspondí el gesto dándole un apretón a su mano—estoy seguro que eso tú ya lo sabias, ¿verdad?, o al menos tenias la sospecha…

—sí, pero quería creer que podría estar equivocado, el solo pensar que sempai prefiere a su reputación me duele, quería creer que simplemente lo hacia conmigo porque no soy la persona indicada. Y que cuando aparezca el amor de su vida, él botaría su orgullo y sus prejuicios por estar con esa persona, eso es lo que quería creer…

Pude sentir mi rostro humedecerse mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, no había dejado de mirarlo me gustaba perderme al ver las estrellas, quería dejar de sentir dolor. El apretón en mi mano se hizo mas fuerte, voltee a ver a Yuki y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en sus brazos, él me había atraído a su cuerpo para tenerme aferrado en sus brazos, yo también lo abracé, lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Yuki me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras para calmar mis lágrimas. Sus palabras amables, el que me diga que no estoy solo, el que pueda confiar en él, sus te quiero me hicieron sentir mejor

—gracias Yuki…

—no hay nada que agradecer, te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti—

Habremos estado abrazándonos durante varios minutos, cuando le iba a decir a Yuki que ya me podía soltar, pude ver su ceño fruncido mientras miraba a otro lado, parecía que algo había llamado su atención.

—¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté

—shhh…—hizo que me callara, y siguiendo mirando por los alrededores sin dejar de abrazarme soltó una pregunta—¿hay alguien ahí?

Ahí fui que comprendí la extraña actitud de mi amigo, él había escuchado, al parecer, a otra persona pasear por el parque cerca a nosotros. Al no escuchar respuesta supuse que tal vez solo se trataba del viento cuando mueve las hojas de los arboles que hay alrededor, pero Yuki no compartía mi opinión

—hay un chismoso en este lugar—me dijo algo molesto, seguro porque piensa que alguien nos está espiando

—Tal vez lo has imaginado, solo estamos nosotros dos, Yuki—

—no lo creo, Tetsuhiro, estoy seguro que hay alguien aquí, ¡RAYOS!, y yo que creí que podríamos hablar con mas privacidad en este parque solitario—renegaba sin dejar de abrazarme, ahora me siento asfixiado

—Yuki me estas… quitando el aire—

—l-lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar…

Mi amigo se estaba disculpando, pero sin soltarme todavía. Ya era tarde y quería ir al apartamento a descansar, así que cuando iba a decirle a Yuki que dejara de disculparse pude sentir la presencia de otra persona la cual con su grito hizo que se congelara mi corazón por la impresión

—¡MORINAGA!—

No podía ser, ese era sempai… ¡¿qué hacia él aquí?! ¿no debería estar ya camino a su casa en estos momentos?

—¿se-sempai…?—podía ver el aura oscura que lo rodeaba, era bastante claro que estaba molesto y que tenía ganas de buscar pelea.

—¿quién eres y qué quieres con Tetsuhiro?—habló Yuki, quien a diferencia de sempai, él puede controlar mejor su ira, pues hizo la pregunta con voz seria, pero yo sabía que estaba enfadado.

—eso no es asunto tuyo—se acercó a nosotros y sin previo aviso me apartó de los brazos de Yuki, quien en ningún momento me habían soltado hasta ahora—¡aléjate de mi kohai, maldito!

—sempai, ya fue suficiente…

—¡cállate!—me gritó para después sujetar el cuello de mi suéter y seguir gritando—¡¿a que estas jugando, Morinaga?!—me zarandeaba—¡habla de una maldita vez!

—suelta a Tetsuhiro, maldito aprovechado—hablaba mi amigo dirigiéndose a sempai, por la forma que le habló estoy seguro de que ya se dio cuenta quien es él, lo cual hizo que se pusiera mas colérico—no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando el amable corazón de una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida

—no estoy hablando contigo, este no es asunto tuyo, si no quieres que te golpee será mejor que te vayas de una maldita vez—

—¿Y dejar que maltrates a Tetsuhiro?, ¡JAMAS! OISTE—Yuki sujetó del brazo a sempai haciendo que me soltara—ahora que sé como es el maldito que ha estado lastimando a Tetsu por tres años, con mayor razón pienso alejarlo de ti, ¡te quedó claro!—ahora mi amigo sujetaba el brazo de sempai para evitar que intentara acercarse a mí.

Sempai no se quedó quieto y en medio del forcejeo tiró un golpe a Yuki, el cual pudo esquivar a tiempo.

Conociendo a ambos, sabía que esos dos serian capaz de matarse a golpes, tenia que detenerlos

—¡ya basta los dos!—me puse en medio de los dos para evitar que comiencen una verdadera pelea—sempai, vete de una vez, solo estas causando problemas—le dije seriamente aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupado por él, no quiero que salga lastimado

—así que defiendes a ese sujeto—me miró con rabia, pero había algo mas en su mirada que no sabia como definir—¿acaso estas saliendo con él?, ¡es por ese idiota que decidiste terminar nuestro trato!

—¡¿Qué sí fue así?!—habló Yuki antes de poder contestar a sempai quien fulminaba con la mirada a mi amigo—¿te molesta que Tetsuhiro esté saliendo conmigo?

—¡YUKI!—no entiendo que es lo que piensa para decir tremenda mentira, ¡acaso no se daba cuenta que solo está enfadando más a sempai!

—¡Morinaga no saldría contigo ni con nadie porque él me ama!—gritó, pero sin duda lo que nos sorprendió a Yuki y a mí es lo que dijo, creo que incluso el propio sempai se sorprendió de sus propias palabras—esto… yo…quiero decir…

Podía ver que sempai estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había dicho tanto así que su rostro era como la hermosa pintura de un tomate, estaba totalmente rojo hasta las orejas. Mientras sempai trataba de pensar como justificar lo que nos había gritado pude ver que Yuki trataba inútilmente de no reírse, para mi amigo, él ver a mi sempai en ese estado le parecía muy divertido, pero yo no iba a permitir que se burlara de él

—Yuki, será mejor que regreses al apartamento—le hablé seriamente, él dejó de reírse y comenzó a mirarme como si otra cabeza me hubiera salido—estoy hablando en serio.

—me estas tratando de decir que te piensas quedar con ese amargado—dijo señalando con la mirada a mi sempai, quien parecía menos abochornado y que solo nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, yo asentí con la cabeza—ese sujeto no es tu dueño, no tienes porqué cumplirle cada uno de sus caprichos, él no te merece

—oye ¡deja de hablar de mí como si me conocieras! Eres un completo desconocido para mí—habló sempai ya habiendo recuperado su humor habitual—no sé que estupideces te habrá dicho Morinaga, pero estoy seguro que son exageraciones suyas para hacerse la víctima de todo

—se nota que no te has tomado la molestia de conocer mejor a tu kohai, aunque debo de suponer que para ti eso debe ser irrelevante ya que lo único que quieres de él es un buen revolcón

—eso no es cierto, ¡Idiota!

—no me digas idiota, ¡pervertido!

—¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!—grité, estaba harto de escucharlos gritar, alguien tenía detener a esos dos de una maldita vez.

Así que jalando del brazo a sempai, para evitar que se le lanzara encima a Yuki con todas las intenciones de golpearlo, lo hice aun lado para sacarlo del parque mientras le daba indicaciones a Yuki, quien me seguía desde atrás con el ceño fruncido

—tengo que hablar con sempai, Yuki, será mejor que regreses al apartamento, prometo que apenas termine de hablar con él iré al apartamento…

Yuki parecía no estar de acuerdo, lo pensó unos minutos antes de darme su respuesta

—esta bien, Tetsu, tú ganas—resopló resignado—nos vemos en casa, no llegues tarde—y se fue dejándonos en la entrada del parque a sempai y a mí.

Yo me sentía un poco mas tranquilo ahora que Yuki se estaba yendo, pero sempai no parecía muy feliz que digamos

—¡Oye no huyas!—gritaba sempai que en todo momento trataba de soltarse de mi agarre, yo lo sujetaba fuerte, no iba a permitir que intentara golpear a mi amigo—Maldición, Morinaga, ya suéltame—

—lo haré si te comportas—le regañé—solo así te soltaré y escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, porque supongo que para eso me seguiste al parque, ¿no es así?

—en eso te equivocas, yo no sabía que te encontrabas aquí ni mucho menos que estabas acompañado—me miró directamente a los ojos y pude ver que había sinceridad en sus palabras. Al ver que se encontraba mas calmado decidí soltar su brazo, él de inmediato comenzó a frotarlo, seguro por lo brusco que había sido al agarrarlo del brazo.

Pasó unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, así que decidí ser yo el que hablaría primero y terminaría con el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

—entonces ¿Qué quieres de mí?—le preguntaba mientras me adentraba nuevamente al parque para sentarme en una de las bancas mas cercanas que había a la salida, sempai solo me miraba sin ninguna intención de sentarse—que sea rápido, tengo que regresar al apartamento temprano

—entonces mejor hablemos ahí, lo que quiero decirte no quiero que lo sepa nadie

—no creo eso sea posible, a Yuki no le agradas, así que él no querrá verte en el apartamento, sería capaz de echarte a patadas de su hogar si te ve...

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese sujeto con tu apartamento?, yo no tengo ninguna intención de ir a la casa de ese maldito, no entiendo por qué lo mencionas

—lo que pasa es que estoy viviendo con él desde hace dos semanas, sempai—el me miraba con cara de espanto, debo decir que me causo cierta gracia—así es sempai, me mudé de apartamento, ahora vivo con Yuki

—¡¿como pudiste?!—habló con indignación, como si el mudarme con mi amigo fuera un crimen—¡¿en que estabas pensando al querer vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese sujeto?!

—superarte…—me miró con cara de no entender—quería olvidar lo que siento por ti, necesitaba un cambio de ambiente, mi antiguo apartamento solo me traía recuerdos de nuestros encuentros sexuales y eso no me hacía sentir bien, por eso cuando Yuki me propuso mudarme a su apartamento no lo pensé mucho y acepté su propuesta.

—¿acaso ustedes dos son… pareja?

—no, él es solo un buen amigo al que he comenzado a ver como un hermano protector desde hace un tiempo—le dije mientras sonreía unos segundos para después borrarla por completo—aunque no entiendo a que se debe tu pregunta, sempai, hasta donde yo sé, eso no debería de importarte

—no me hables de esa manera, y tienes razón al decir que eso no debería de importarme, pero…

—pero qué…

—no puedo permitir que salgas con eso sujeto, teníamos un trato ¿lo recuerdas?, ¡tú no puedes buscarte a otro hombre!

Esto era el colmo, como se atreve a decirme eso

—eso era cuando teníamos el trato, pero yo lo anulé, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Y tú estuviste de acuerdo! incluso me dijiste que hiciera lo que quiera que no te importaba, ¡así que no me vengas con tus tonterías!

—no son tonterías, Morinaga, es cierto que anulaste el trato y que no fui sincero al decir que no me importaba lo que hicieras, es que estaba molesto con tu decisión, incluso ahora lo estoy porque me has estado evitando todo el tiempo

—¡que más podía hacer!, el hombre a quien amo no puede corresponder mis sentimientos, no podía seguir a tu lado como si nada pasara, ya era hora de darme lugar

—solo olvida estos estúpidos sentimientos, ¡¿por qué no podemos volver a como estábamos antes?!

—Porque ya me cansé de estarme ocultando todo el tiempo, ya te lo había dicho, tú no me amas, solo quieres que te complazca en la cama. En cambio yo busco que correspondas a mis sentimientos, pero ya tengo bastante claro que eso nunca sucederá…

—Mori…naga

—si eso era todo lo que tenias que decirme, me voy—me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida nuevamente, necesitaba irme de ese lugar, alejarme de sempai, todavía no entiendo como puedo seguir amando a alguien como él...

Pero cuando estaba apunto de salir del parque, sempai me detuvo jalándome de una de mis manos, ¿qué quiere ahora?

—no te dejaré ir hasta que hagas el trato nuevamente conmigo

—yo no pienso aceptar nuevamente eso, búscate a otro que quiera hacerlo—forcejeaba con sempai, él no quería dejarme ir, ¿tanto le gusta hacerme sufrir?—sempai, suéltame, me lastimas…—pero sempai no me hacia caso, solo aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre—¡¿por qué te importa tanto que vuelva hacer ese maldito trato contigo?!

—¡porque no quiero que vuelvas a tener una vida liberal nuevamente!—me miró seriamente— tú todavía me amas, es por eso que no puedo dejar que salgas con otro sujeto, no mientras tengas sentimientos por mí

¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—sempai, el hecho que te siga amando no significa que vaya a lazarme a los brazos de cualquiera que me lo proponga—me sentía indignado—aquella vez solo era un chiquillo ingenuo que cometió muchos errores, los cuales no tengo la intención de volver a cometer, así que no me ofendas con tus horribles deducciones

En un descuido de su parte, aproveché para soltarme de su agarre, él parecía meditar lo que le había dicho, sea lo que sea que me quiera volver a decir no me interesa, sempai nunca entenderá que todo este tiempo he hecho todo por él porque lo amaba y que cada pequeña muestra de su afecto significaban mucho para mí, es por eso que ya no puedo seguir soñando que él me aceptara algún día como una pareja, para él es solo deseo lo que siente por mí… y yo no quiero eso

—¿acaso no hay manera de estar como antes?—sempai seguía insistiendo, ¿tanta falta le hace que esté a su lado?, esa posibilidad me hace querer soñar de nuevo, pero no puedo permitírmelo

—solo hay una manera—le hablaba mientras lo miraba fijamente, él hacia lo mismo—y esa es si somos parejas formal—le sentencié—pero conociéndote estoy seguro que lo rechazarás, tú solo te entregas al placer… no al amor

—¿hay algo malo en eso? Es solo una reacción física que, aunque me molesta aceptarlo, es necesario para el cuerpo…

—si eso es cierto, ¡no sería mejor que te buscarás a otro y me dejaras de una maldita vez!—hablé con enfado y es que escucharlo decir que lo que hacíamos antes era solo una reacción física para él me molestaba, me dolía y me hería—¡ya estoy harto que solo me busques para tener sexo!

—Morinaga… ¡cálmate!

—¡NO!—me sentía frustrado—¡siempre es lo mismo!, por qué tengo que ser yo el único que esta enamorado, ¡por qué no te das cuenta que yo no quiero solo sexo de ti!—estaba muy enfadado

Sempai parecía sorprendido por mi actitud, incluso yo lo estaba, pues nunca antes le había gritado. Estaba furioso con él por su insistencia, ya le había dejado en claro que ya no quería tener solo intimidad con él, pero sempai no aceptaba mis palabras, siempre seguía con lo mismo, y él no me daba una buena razón para su insistencia…

¿por qué se molesta tanto el que pueda salir con otro hombre?

¿tanto significa para él el tenerme en su cama?

" _él no entiende sus sentimientos, Tetsuhiro, él esta confundiendo enamoramiento con simple deseo carnal, es lo único que se me ocurre para que sea tan posesivo y celoso contigo y aun así no quiera tener algo formal contigo"_

" _deberías poner a prueba a tu sempai…"_

Recordé lo que anteriormente me había dicho Yuki. Había renunciado el poner a prueba los casi nulos sentimientos que tiene hacía mí, pues tanto era mi temor a perderlo si mi suposiciones eran erradas, además que era feliz cuando sempai mostraba preocupación por mí.

En ese momento no quería perder lo poco que tenia con sempai, pero ahora…

—esta bien, acepto volver hacer el trato nuevamente—lo que dije hizo callar a sempai y que me prestara su atención—solo que esta vez será de la manera correcta, como debió haberlo sido desde el principio—

Estoy seguro que al final me lamentaré por haber aceptado hacer eso nuevamente…

—¿a qué te refieres?—podía sentir la angustia en su voz, creo que está comenzando a preocuparse por lo que diré a continuación

—que solo habrá sexo entre nosotros, ¿entiendes?—me miraba con cara de no entender mis palabras, entonces decidí explicarle mejor—no habrá besos, ni abrazos ninguna de las cursilerías a la que te tenía acostumbrado, ya no mas sentimientos baratos de mi parte—lo dije de manera cortante, repitiendo las mismas palabras con las que él expresaba mis sentimientos

Una vez que terminé de hablar pude ver que la expresión de sempai era de incredulidad, seguro piensa que no puedo cumplir con lo que he dicho, pero está muy equivocado, me será difícil pero haré lo que he dicho, ya no le daré mi corazón a alguien que no sabe apreciarlo, aunque ese alguien sea sempai, ya no será de la manera fácil…

—¿te parece bien?—hablé para captar su atención nuevamente al darme cuenta que parecía algo ido—¿o es que ya te estas retractando de hacer el trato?

—eso quisieras…—resopló fastidiado con mis palabras—me parece bien, de hecho ¡es mejor de lo había imaginado!, ya que desde un principio así era como debió ser, sin ningún sentimiento de por medio

—bien, entonces solo avísame con anticipación cuando quieras intimar conmigo—le hablé de manera indiferente tratando de ocultar mi decepción, pues no obtuve la reacción que quería ver—eso sí, no olvides mencionarme el día, el lugar y la hora del encuentro, ahora que vivo con Yuki, mi apartamento no es una opción

—deberías buscarte otro lugar, no deberías estar viviendo con él—dijo amargado o tal vez celoso… ya no quiero llegar a tontas conclusiones—

—¡eso no está en discusión!—me molesté—si tanto te molesta mi amigo, será mejor que olvidemos hacer el maldito trato de una vez

Sempai no dijo nada, aunque pude ver que apretó sus puños con fuerza, y yo intérprete su silencio como que estaba de acuerdo con mis términos. Después de discutir unas cuantas cosas mas de lo que sería de nosotros de ahora en adelante, nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros respectivos hogares.

Realmente debo ser el mas grande estúpido para aceptar hacer de nuevo ese trato, pero quiero saber que es lo que hará, ahora él tendrá que decidir cuando quiera tener sexo, yo no moveré ni un dedo para intentar seducirlo, no haré nada, solo acataré el trato al pie de la letra…

Estoy seguro que Yuki y Hiroto-kun se molestarán con mi decisión…

Yo incluso estoy molesto por caer tan bajo…

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento el ser mas miserable de este planeta…

Solo espero que sempai no sufra por mi culpa de nuevo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo :)**

 **Sé que lo hice demasiado largo y espero no haberlas(os) aburrido u.u los capítulos siguientes me enfocaré un poco más en Souichi ya que hay muchas situaciones que mencioné con Morinaga en este capítulo que no mencioné en el POV de Souichi, o al menos no entre en detalles jeje**

 **Es muy probable que escriba fash back desde el POV de Souichi, en las que sabrán que es lo que sentía cuando ocurrieron ciertos eventos (por ejemplo la reunión familiar XD).**

 **Quería agradecer los reviews y sus likes en este fic, me hicieron muy feliz n_n**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y agradezco por adelantado sus reviews :)**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo el tercer capítulo de este extraño fic el cual me salió mas largo que el capitulo anterior ;)**

 **También les quiero agradecer a ustedes por los reviews, fav y follow, también los que comentaron en facebook, no saben cuanto me emociono cada vez que los leo y saber que este fic ha sido de su agrado, en serio, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Notas: como ya saben los personajes de KSB no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis locuras de amor XD**

 **Advertencia: un muy posible Ooc de Morinaga y Souichi, en especial de este último o.O**

 **Este capítulo comienza con un POV de Souichi, después de Morinaga y de nuevo con Souichi. Estos POV explicarán cómo se sentía nuestro tirano sempai en ciertos eventos del capítulo anterior y cómo es la relación amical entre Morinaga y Yukihiro.**

 **Sin mas que decir, por ahora ya que si no les haré spoiler XD, les invito a leer, espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

 **.**

 **.**

Parte tres: Recuerdos, culpas y unas cuantas alegrías

 **.**

 **POV Souichi**

¡¿Qué hacía ese imbécil de Morinaga con ese sujeto y lo peor de todo, abrazados?!, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, está muy equivocado si cree que yo le permitiré estar con otro.

—¡MORINAGA!— grité mostrando claramente mi molestia, mi indignación y la rabia que siento al verlo con otro hombre…

¿No se suponía que me amaba solo a mí?

¿Cómo es que permite que ese sujeto lo toque de esa manera?

—¿se-sempai…?—pude ver su cara de sorpresa al verme, y sobretodo, el rostro enojado del sujeto que lo acompañaba…

¡Ese imbécil!

Morinaga es de mi propiedad, solo yo tengo derecho sobre él

Y se lo haré saber a ese sujeto…

Mientras me acercaba a ese par de tontos, pude notar como ese maldito aferraba aun mas a Morinaga en sus brazos, ¡¿Quién se cree para tener de esa forma a mi kohai?!

¡¿Quién le dio ese derecho?!

—¿quién eres y qué quieres con Tetsuhiro?—habló el malnacido ese sin dejar de abrazar a Morinaga

Me molesta…

—eso no es asunto tuyo—una vez que terminé de hablar, y ya estando cerca de ellos, jalé del brazo a Morinaga para alejarlo de ese pelinegro tomándolo totalmente desprevenido, podía ver además la cara de sorpresa y molestia del otro sujeto—¡aléjate de mi kohai, maldito!—le grité, quería que se fuera y que no volviera a ver a Morinaga, su sola presencia me irritaba

—sempai, ya fue suficiente…—me hablaba Morinaga mientras trataba inútilmente soltarse de mi agarre.

Necesito hablar con él, pero para eso necesito que estemos solos, lo mejor será que vayamos al apartamento.

—¡cállate!—le grité, pero aun así seguía forcejeando, eso me molestó aun más

¿Es que acaso quiere estar con ese maldito?, ¿tanto le gustó estar en sus brazos…?, ¿es posible que ellos sean algo mas… que amigos?

Me alteré…

—¡¿a que estas jugando, Morinaga?!—no sabía en que momento había sujetado el cuello de su suéter, lo único que tenía claro era el extraño dolor en mi pecho, me dolía y no sé la razón, tal vez Morinaga tenga la respuesta—¡habla de una maldita vez!—gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba

¿Por qué me duele pensar que ya no me amas?

¡Maldición!

—suelta a Tetsuhiro, maldito aprovechado—habló ese sujeto nuevamente haciendo que detenga mis movimientos y le preste atención—no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando el amable corazón de una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida

—no estoy hablando contigo, este no es asunto tuyo—¿Por qué no se va?, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que su presencia me es insoportable?, el que Morinaga lo vea con preocupación… me irrita a niveles insospechados—si no quieres que te golpee será mejor que te vayas de una maldita vez—

La mirada de ese sujeto cambió…

Ahora me miraba con ira e indignación.

—¿Y dejar que maltrates a Tetsuhiro?, ¡JAMAS! OISTE—sujetó mi brazo con fuerza haciendo que soltara a Morinaga en el proceso, quise liberarme de su agarre, pero no podía, el muy maldito tiene mucha fuerza—ahora que sé como es el maldito que ha estado lastimando a Tetsu por tres años, con mayor razón pienso alejarlo de ti, ¡te quedó claro!—me gritaba sin soltarme, y yo buscaba apoyo de Morinaga, pero pude ver que él se sobaba su brazo, él mismo que antes había sujetado al separarlo de su amigo.

¿Acaso lo lastimé?, ese pensamiento me hizo sentir culpable

Maldición, necesito hablar con él y aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, por eso en un intento por liberarme aproveché un descuido y lancé un golpe al desgraciado, para mi desgracia ese maldito lo esquivó, pero al menos logré liberarme.

Tengo ganas de matarlo a golpes

—¡ya basta los dos!—gritó Morinaga poniéndose en medio, justo cuando pensaba golpear a su amigo, el cual parecía haber tenido la misma idea que yo—sempai, vete de una vez, solo estas causando problemas—

¿Problemas, eh?

Tan importante es ese pelinegro para Morinaga que prefiere hacerme frente y protegerlo a él

—así que defiendes a ese sujeto—lo miré con rabia, estaba molesto pues lo prefiere a él antes que… a mí…— ¿estas saliendo con él?, ¡es por ese idiota que decidiste terminar nuestro trato!

Y pensar que todo este tiempo creía que Morinaga siempre estaría junto a mí

Que no me dejaría nunca

" _¡sempai!"_

Que me amaría y que por eso el trato nunca se rompería al menos que yo decidiera lo contrario.

" _sempai"_

Algo que en realidad nunca pensaba hacer.

—¡¿Qué sí fue así?!—habló ese sujeto antes que Morinaga pudiera darme su respuesta, me miraba desafiante como si con eso me pudiera intimidar—¿te molesta que Tetsuhiro esté saliendo conmigo?

¿Qué?, ¿salir con Morinaga? Eso no es posible…

¡Eso tiene que ser una vil mentira!

Seguro solo trata de hacerme enfadar, algo que ha conseguido, pero también siento como si mi pecho se oprimiera

Duele

—¡YUKI!—el grito de Morinaga me sacó de mis dolorosos pensamientos

Volví a dirigir mi mirada al tal Yuki, ahora sé como se llama, y podía ver su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción. Está loco si piensa que creeré su mentira y que con eso me alejaré de mi kohai

Porque la mirada de Morinaga me da entender eso…

" _te amo, sempai"_

Pero sobre todo, algo en mi interior se niega en creer en las palabras de Yuki.

—¡Morinaga no saldría contigo ni con nadie porque él me ama!—grité con todas mis fuerzas

Me sentía agitado, pero poco a poco pude calmar mi respiración. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos, al observarlos bien me di cuenta que sus rostros también expresaban incredulidad.

¿No creían mis palabras?, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Entendería esa mirada en Yuki porque a él no lo conozco, pero Morinaga ¿por qué no me cree?

¿Es que acaso todas sus palabras de amor que me decía eran mentira? No, yo me habría dado cuenta de ello, entonces, ¿por qué me mira de esa manera?

" _¡Morinaga no saldría contigo ni con nadie porque él me ama!"_

No puede ser... ¡¿Yo dije eso?!

Ahora entiendo por qué me miran raro…

—esto… yo…quiero decir…—siento mi cara arder, es posible que mi rostro este completamente rojo. Busco una manera de explicar lo que dije antes sin tratar de ver a los ojos a esos dos…

¡¿Cómo pude decir algo tan vergonzoso?!

¡¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo?!

Me siento humillado, y lo peor es que ese idiota de Yuki lo sabe, por eso su pésimo intento de no reírse de mí en mi cara. Morinaga, en cambio, solo me mira de manera seria, odio que me mire así.

No me gusta esa mirada, no cuando él antes me miraba con ternura y devoción.

Comencé a escuchar murmullos así que volví a centrar mi vista en ellos, no sé que tanto estarían conversando, pero tal parecía que a Yuki no le gustaba lo que sea que le decía Morinaga. De repente ambos dirigieron su mirada en mí. Y pude ver que Morinaga asentía con la cabeza, ahora no me quedaba duda de que están hablando de mí

—ese sujeto no es tu dueño, no tienes por qué cumplirle cada uno de sus caprichos, él no te merece—habló Yuki sin dejar de mirarme como una plaga

¡¿Cómo se atreve hablar así de mí sin conocerme primero?!

—oye ¡deja de hablar de mí como si me conocieras! Eres un completo desconocido para mí—me sentía indignado—no sé que estupideces te habrá dicho Morinaga—miré de reojo a mi kohai por unos segundos—pero estoy seguro que son exageraciones suyas para hacerse la víctima de todo.

Yuki resopló con frustración, y sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos habló.

—se nota que no te has tomado la molestia de conocer mejor a tu kohai, aunque debo de suponer que para ti eso debe ser irrelevante ya que lo único que quieres de él es un buen revolcón.

Ahora si lo mato, ¡lo mato!

¡Cómo se le ocurre pensar que puedo ser tan desalmado!

¡Morinaga es mas que un simple revolcón!

—eso no es cierto, ¡Idiota!—grité

¡Es mi kohai, mi asistente, mi amigo y alguien muy especial para mí!

—no me digas idiota, ¡pervertido!—gritó Yuki

—¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!—el grito de Morinaga nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba levantar la voz de esa manera, además que podía ver la mirada molesta de él ya no solo dirigida a mí sino también a su fastidioso amigo quien parecía ya estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, en cambio para mí eso era nuevo.

Sin previo aviso, Morinaga me tomó del brazo y arrastrándome me llevaba a la salida mas cercana del parque. Trataba de soltarme de su agarre, pero era inútil, él tenia mas fuerza que yo y eso me ofendía…

Y pensar que todas las veces que lo he golpeado nunca me levantó la mano…

Una vez en la salida, Morinaga y el tal Yuki se dirigieron unas cuantas palabras. No prestaba atención a su conversación, pues estaba mas interesado en hacer que mi estúpido kohai me soltara, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo le presto atención a lo dicho por Yuki.

—nos vemos en casa, no llegues tarde— habló el bastardo ese, y pude ver la mirada relajada y una leve sonrisa de Morinaga mientras observaba a Yuki irse

Eso me enfureció, fue ahí que me di cuenta que ese sujeto estaba escapando

¡¿Cómo a atreve?!, después de las cosa que dijo de mí, se va así sin mas, acaso pensó que me quedaría tranquilo después de escuchar todas sus ofensas.

—¡Oye no huyas!—grité con fuerza, esperando que el muy cobarde me escuchara y regresara a terminar la discusión que teníamos.

Ese cretino detuvo sus pasos y pude sentir que Morinaga aplicó mas fuerza en su agarre, como esperando así detener mi impulso por golpear a _su_ Yuki, pero este solo giró su rostro, me miró, miró a Morinaga unos segundos, sonrió y siguió su camino.

—Maldición, Morinaga, ya suéltame—esto era humillante, ese idiota de Yuki se estaba burlando, lo sé, seguro porque hasta ahora mis intentos por soltarme han sido inútiles.

—lo haré si te comportas—me regañó—solo así te soltaré y escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, porque supongo que para eso me seguiste al parque, ¿no es así?

—en eso te equivocas, yo no sabía que te encontrabas aquí ni mucho menos que estabas acompañado—Fui sincero, realmente no sabia que encontraría a Morinaga con otro sujeto y mucho menos verlos abrazados como si fueran una melosa pareja homosexual.

El solo recordarlo me hace hervir la sangre.

Lo que le dije pareció convencerlo, pues me soltó y yo de manera casi automática me froté el brazo, seguramente mañana tendré moretones. ¡Demonios!, odio admitir que Morinaga tiene mas fuerte que yo.

Estuvimos sin hablarnos y sin movernos por unos minutos que para mí fueron siglos hasta que Morinaga decidió regresar al parque mientras me preguntaba

—entonces ¿Qué quieres de mí?—se sentó en una de las bancas mas cercanas a la salida, yo solo me quedé cerca de él sin ninguna intención de sentarme—que sea rápido, tengo que regresar al apartamento temprano— colocó sus manos en sus piernas después de terminar de hablar, me miraba fijamente sin ese brillo que lo caracterizaba.

Parecía cansado…

—entonces mejor hablemos ahí, lo que quiero decirte no quiero que lo sepa nadie— de alguna manera me sentía intimidado por su mirada, pero hacia lo posible por no hacerlo notar.

Quería estar a solas con él, en la privacidad de su pequeño apartamento, ese lugar que ha sido testigo de muchos de nuestros encuentros, esperando poder volver a ver de nuevo al Morinaga mimoso, aquel que no dudaba en invadir mi espacio personal, aquel que he sentido cada vez mas lejano…

Pero por su miraba sospechaba que Morinaga no tenia los mismos planes que yo…

Y lo que me contó confirmó mis sospechas aunque no me esperaba que él se fuera a vivir con ese atrevido.

—así es sempai, me mudé de apartamento, ahora vivo con Yuki—me habló como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo

¡Ese idiota!

—¡¿como pudiste?!—me sentía indignado y extrañamente herido…

Esto no podía ser posible. No podía creer todavía lo que me había dicho. No quería aceptar que ellos estuvieran viviendo juntos… Con él, con Yuki, con ese chico de ojos negros que no solo es un atrevido y odioso sino que también es bien parecido ¡cosa que me molesta aun mas!

—¡¿en que estabas pensando al querer vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese sujeto?!

¿Cuál es la verdadera relación que tiene con ese tipo como para querer dejar su apartamento y vivir con él?

Necesitaba respuestas a muchas de las preguntas que mi mente se hacia, no soportaba la sola idea de que tal vez Morinaga y Yuki sean mas que simples amigos...

—superarte…—lo miré directamente a los ojos y él correspondió mi mirada, necesitaba una mejor respuesta y creo que él entendió porque siguió hablando—quería olvidar lo que siento por ti, necesitaba un cambio de ambiente, mi antiguo apartamento solo me traía recuerdos de nuestros encuentros sexuales y eso no me hacía sentir bien, por eso cuando Yuki me propuso mudarme a su apartamento no lo pensé mucho y acepté su propuesta.

—¿acaso ustedes dos son… pareja?—esa pregunta salió de mis labios sin mi permiso, pero era la que mas necesitaba tener una respuesta.

El me miró unos segundos, por la forma en que me miraba parecía que no había esperado que le preguntara eso.

—no, él es solo un buen amigo al que he comenzado a ver como un hermano protector desde hace un tiempo—me dijo mientras sonreía unos segundos para después borrarla por completo—aunque no entiendo a que se debe tu pregunta, sempai, hasta donde yo sé, eso no debería de importarte

—no me hables de esa manera, y tienes razón al decir que eso no debería de importarme, pero…

¡Maldición!, ¿qué le puedo decir para que no se vaya con ese sujeto o con cualquier otro?

¡No se me ocurre nada!

—pero qué…

—no puedo permitir que salgas con ese sujeto, teníamos un trato ¿lo recuerdas?, ¡tú no puedes buscarte a otro hombre!

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue recordarle las condiciones que tenia con él cuando teníamos el trato, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para tenerlo de nuevo como antes

—eso era cuando teníamos el trato, pero yo lo anulé, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Y tú estuviste de acuerdo! incluso me dijiste que hiciera lo que quiera que no te importaba, ¡así que no me vengas con tus tonterías!

—no son tonterías, Morinaga, es cierto que anulaste el trato y que no fui sincero al decir que no me importaba lo que hicieras—me dolía el recordar esa noche que se rompió el trato, pues de alguna manera sentía que se había roto algo mas ese día—es que estaba molesto con tu decisión, incluso ahora lo estoy porque me has estado evitando todo el tiempo

—¡qué más podía hacer!, el hombre a quien amo no puede corresponder mis sentimientos, no podía seguir a tu lado como si nada pasara, ya era hora de darme mi lugar

Se escuchaba herido.

—solo olvida estos estúpidos sentimientos, ¡¿por qué no podemos volver a como estábamos antes?!

¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de alguien como yo?, si solo fuera atracción lo que sintiera por mí las cosas entre nosotros serian mas fáciles.

Pero él no entiende eso.

—Porque ya me cansé de estarme ocultando todo el tiempo, ya te lo había dicho, tú no me amas, solo quieres que te complazca en la cama. En cambio yo busco que correspondas a mis sentimientos, pero ya tengo bastante claro que eso nunca sucederá…

—Mori…naga—estaba sorprendido y dolido por lo que me había dicho

¿Todo este tiempo él pensaba eso de mí?, ¿qué solo lo quiero para tener sexo?

" _se nota que no te has tomado la molestia de conocer mejor a tu kohai, aunque debo de suponer que para ti eso debe ser irrelevante ya que lo único que quieres de él es un buen revolcón"_

Recordé las palabras del tal Yuki y la molestia me inundó. ¿Ese sujeto qué tanto sabe de Morinaga que yo desconozco?

Porque ahora que me pongo a reflexionar acabo de caer en cuenta que no sé prácticamente nada de Morinaga, en cambio él sabe casi todo de mí

¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—si eso era todo lo que tenias que decirme, me voy—sus palabras nuevamente me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Él se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente a la salida.

Estaba molesto con él y conmigo, no quería que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros, pero no tengo ni idea de como arreglar nuestra situación actual, como volver a aquellos tiempos donde él no me trataba con indiferencia, donde tenia la seguridad de que él nunca se alejaría de mí.

No quería perder su amistad y su afecto

Lo que si sabia es que no debía permitir que se fuera ahora, no cuando él ya no vive solo y que si lo deseara podría terminar… siendo seducido por Yuki...

—no te dejaré ir hasta que hagas el trato nuevamente conmigo—lo detuve justo cuando estaba en la salida del parque, jalándole del brazo con mas fuerza de la acostumbrada solo para llamar su completa atención, esa que ya no es dirigida a mi.

—yo no pienso aceptar nuevamente eso, ¡búscate a otro que quiera hacerlo!—forcejeaba, trataba de zafarse, pero yo no se lo permitía, sus palabras me habían dolido—sempai, suéltame, me lastimas…—a pesar de escuchar sus palabras no lo soltaba, sabia que lo estaba lastimando, pero me había dolido el que me dijera que buscara a otro, cómo si eso fuera posible—¡¿por qué te importa tanto que vuelva hacer ese maldito trato contigo?!—me gritó una vez mas, pero al menos ya no me miraba con indiferencia, podía ver esta vez sus ojos cristalizarse, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho antes cuando lo hería con mis palabras.

—¡porque no quiero que vuelvas a tener una vida liberal nuevamente!—me había acordado de la vida liberal que tuvo después de la traición del imbécil de Masaki, y usé eso como excusa para retenerlo a mi lado— tú todavía me amas—de eso no tenia dudas, pues su miraba y sus palabras eran mi prueba—es por eso que no puedo dejar que salgas con otro sujeto, no mientras tengas sentimientos por mí

Eso molestó a Morinaga

—sempai, el hecho que te siga amando no significa que vaya a lazarme a los brazos de cualquiera que me lo proponga—eso ya lo sé, pero aun así eso no le impide que Yuki pueda intentar algo—aquella vez solo era un chiquillo ingenuo que cometió muchos errores, los cuales no tengo la intención de volver a cometer, así que no me ofendas con tus horribles deducciones

Ya no sabía que mas hacer para tenerlo de vuelta, en medio de mi meditación aflojé un poco mi agarre sin querer siendo esto aprovechado por Morinaga para soltarse. Morinaga me miraba con tristeza, nunca entenderé como esa sola mirada hace que me sienta miserable, si su mirada molesta me duele, la de tristeza me destruye.

Pasaron unos minutos, y ninguno de los decía nada, solo nos mirábamos, cada uno analizando al otro, al menos esa era la impresión que me daba su mirada apagada.

—¿acaso no hay manera de estar como antes?—esa pregunta salió de mi boca cómo una súplica sin mi permiso.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Sentía que la situación se estaba escapando de mis manos.

Escuché un suspiro lleno de frustración de su parte antes de escucharle hablar.

—solo hay una manera—eso captó mi atención—esa es si somos parejas formal, pero conociéndote estoy seguro que lo rechazarás, tú solo te entregas al placer… no al amor

¿Acaso quiere chantajearme?

Morinaga, eres un reverendo idiota

—¿hay algo malo en eso? Es solo una reacción física que, aunque me molesta aceptarlo, es necesario para el cuerpo…

Le dije aunque me ha hecho sentir un millón de sensaciones que no sabría como explicar. Y eso es algo que no tiene por qué saberlo…

—si eso es cierto, ¡no sería mejor que te buscarás a otro y me dejaras de una maldita vez!—estaba mas que enfadado, podía ver como sus manos se habían cerrado en forma de puños que parecían no dudar en golpearme—¡estoy harto que solo me busques para tener sexo!

—Morinaga…—me estaba asustando, nunca lo había visto tan alterado—¡cálmate!—Temía lo que podría hacer si perdiera el control de sus acciones

—¡NO!—gritó nuevamente—¡siempre es lo mismo!—su voz se escuchaba quebrada y muy decepcionada—por qué tengo que ser yo el único que esta enamorado, ¡por qué no te das cuenta que yo no quiero solo sexo de ti!—

Después de gritarme, me miró con sus ojos llenos de dolor y desdén, no soporto que me mire así.

Sus ultimas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, trataba de entenderlo, en serio trataba de comprenderlo, pero ni yo sé exactamente la verdadera razón de por qué lo quiero de vuelta.

El por qué me aferro a él y no querer verlo con otro

¿El tener intimidad con Morinaga es solo lo que quiero?

No, se que hay algo más, pero que por una extraña razón que no entiendo, no quiero saber de qué se trata, algo en mí me dice que si lo descubro las cosas serán extrañas entre nosotros.

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada en Morinaga, no sé en que momento había dejado de observarlo. Pude ver que trataba él solo de regular su respiración agitada.

—Morinaga, una vez mas hagamos el trato, si de nuevo las cosas no funcionan, ya no te insistiré mas—lo último lo dije en un susurro demasiado lastimero para mi gusto, tanto que parecía ya una suplica, un ruego que estoy seguro que Morinaga escuchó, pues volvió a mirarme, en cambio yo no pude evitar desviar la mirada, me sentía extrañamente pequeño.—yo…

—está bien, acepto volver hacer el trato nuevamente—sus palabras no me permitieron terminar de hablar, aun así no me importó y decidí mejor terminar escucharlo, pues me había dado cuenta que pensaba decirme algo mas—solo que esta vez será de la manera correcta, como debió haber sido desde el principio—

Lo último que dijo no lo entendí, ¿qué me trata de decir?

—¿a qué te refieres?—tenia un mal presentimiento, algo en mi interior me lo decía, pero preferí ignorarlo.

¿Qué podría salir mal si lo tengo de nuevo?

—que solo habrá sexo entre nosotros, ¿entiendes?—

¿Eso no es acaso obvio?, no entiendo que pretende Morinaga al decirme algo que ya sé. Él al parecer se dio cuenta de mi _ignorancia_ y decidió explicarse mejor

—no habrá besos, ni abrazos ninguna de las cursilerías a la que te tenía acostumbrado—

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué locura dice?

—ya no mas sentimientos baratos de mi parte—lo último lo dijo de una manera cortante, muy poco propio de él, tanto que me sorprendió, sonaba como… ¿yo? Casi igual a cuando le regañaba por ser tan cursi o meloso…

Sinceramente, me dolió escucharlo hablar así, frío en su voz y en su mirada. Debe ser actuación porque él está molestó conmigo ya que él no es así…

Sí, ¡eso debe ser!, ya que yo no he aceptado ser su pareja.

¡Demonios!

Pero no se saldrá con la suya, pues aunque estas dos ultimas semanas haya sido indiferente conmigo, eso no le servirá cuando volvamos hacer el trato, pues Morinaga es cariñoso por naturaleza y si nos vamos a acostar de nuevo estoy seguro que se le hará difícil no mostrarse cariñoso en la intimidad, y después volverá a ser el mismo tonto de siempre.

—¿te parece bien?, ¿o es que ya te estas retractando de hacer el trato?— habló de nuevo, esta vez con un tono burlón en su voz.

—eso quisieras…—resoplé fastidiado por sus palabras y su actitud de tener control sobre mí, como si tuviera el juego ganado, es un tonto—me parece bien, de hecho ¡es mejor de lo que había imaginado!—le expreso mientras muestro un tono de voz de satisfacción—ya que desde un principio así era como debió ser—le digo mientras recuerdo las condiciones del trato—sin ningún sentimiento de por medio—

Así es, el trato se trataba de solo tener sexo, sin sentimientos por ambas partes, pero Morinaga aun sabiendo eso, no lo cumplió en ningún momento, pues pensaba que tarde o temprano quedaría inevitablemente enamorado de él

¡Qué iluso!

—bien, entonces solo avísame con anticipación cuando quieras intimar conmigo—me habló nuevamente con ese maldito tono de voz que ya me está cansando, arggh ¿Quién se cree para hablarme con esa indiferencia? creo que agregaré en el trato que el tono indiferente o de burla hacia mi persona está estrictamente prohibido—eso sí, no olvides mencionarme el día, el lugar y la hora del encuentro, ahora que vivo con Yuki, mi apartamento no es una opción— Morinaga seguía hablando y con lo último que había mencionado caí en la cuenta que ya no teníamos un lugar de encuentro, pues el muy idiota estaba viviendo con su sabelotodo amigo

Tiene que alejarse de Yuki… ese sujeto es peligroso...

—deberías buscarte otro lugar—lo digo realmente molesto, todavía no entiendo como puede vivir en el mismo techo con un sujeto como él que tiene una horrible actitud, además que es muy atrevido, pues ese abrazo que le dio a Morinaga era demasiado posesivo para tratarse de un abrazo de solo dos buenos amigos...—no deberías estar viviendo con él—

—¡eso no está en discusión!—Morinaga se enfadó, no lo entiendo, me haría un gran favor si se alejara de ese chico que tiene cara de mujer refinada—si tanto te molesta mi amigo, será mejor que olvidemos hacer el maldito trato de una vez

Maldito Morinaga, por ahora seguiré con tu juego, pero al final yo seré el ganador.

—nos vemos el lunes—me dijo Morinaga dando él por terminado nuestra plática, pero tomé su mano antes de que me diera la espalda y se fuera, tenía una duda y quería una respuesta—¿Qué pasa ahora?—me preguntó en un tono neutral

—tu amigo, el tal Yuki ¿t-te ha besado?

Todavía no entiendo por qué pregunto algo tan ridículo, algo que no debería de importarme…

—¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?—no le contesté, pero le di un apretón mas fuerte en su mano dándole a entender que quería una respuesta y si no me la daba pues no la soltaría, él entendió el gesto, pues pude ver que iba a responder mi pregunta después de dar un largo resoplido—no lo ha hecho y no tendría por qué hacerlo, pues él es un buen amigo

—nosotros también somos amigos y sin embargo ¡nos acostamos!—trataba de calmar mi enojo aunque no pude evitar exaltarme un poco, pues el solo imaginar que ese Yuki pueda intentar algo mas íntimo que ese abrazo que vi con Morinaga me enferma—es por eso que pregunto, pues ahora que tenemos el trato nuevamente, ¡está estrictamente prohibido salir con otro hombre…!

¡Y tener todo tipo de contacto!, le grité en mis pensamientos

—¿estas celoso?—me preguntó con sarcasmo en su voz y mostrando una sonrisa burlona

Detesto que se burle de mi

—¡por supuesto que no!—me está colmando la paciencia su nueva actitud—es solo que no confío en ese sujeto, es demasiado atrevido, y me da la impresión de que quiere algo mas de ti ¡eso es todo!, ¿acaso no lo has notado?—le pregunté un poco mas tranquilo y soltando su mano al darme cuenta que no se irá por ahora.

Tenia curiosidad por la respuesta que me podría dar

Morinaga sin embargo no me respondió, solo se dedicó a mirarme, y eso me irritó ¿ahora qué le pasa?, ¿por qué no contesta a mi pregunta?

Al menos que...

—antes de que te hagas una idea equivocada de Yuki o de mí, déjame decirte primero que entre Yuki y yo solo hay una muy buena amistad sin ninguna doble intención—sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, pues tal parecía que se había dado cuenta de que había malinterpretado su silencio, no pude evitar sonrojarme por mi infantil forma de pensar—y si te molesta el por qué es atento conmigo, pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, ya que Yuki es algo celoso, posesivo y protector conmigo porque para él soy como su pequeño hermano _indefenso_ , ¿eso no te recuerda a alguien?—hizo una pausa y siguió hablando, y yo apretaba mis puños para calmar mis ganas de golpearlo, mi vergüenza se había largado lejos—si aun así no me crees puedes preguntarle tu mismo sin intentar golpearlo o amenazarlo, te darás cuenta de la buena persona que es, hasta podrías aprender un poco de él

¡Cómo se atreve!

Solo eso me faltaba, que el muy idiota de Morinaga me comparara con él y no solo eso, sino que también dice que ese maldito es mejor persona que yo

—¡no me compares con ese homosexual!—grité mientras sujetaba su camisa, sin importarme que alguien pueda vernos y escucharnos, aunque creo que eso ya no me importaba desde que quise golpear a Yuki por burlarse de mí.

—¡Yuki no es gay!—debe estar bromeando si le creeré tal mentira—sé que no me crees, pues tu rostro me lo dice—soltó mi mano de su camisa con una de sus manos de una manera delicada, después se quedó sosteniéndola no se cuanto tiempo antes de soltarla, es en ese momento que recién me percato que no lo había soltado cuando había tomado mi mano ya que sin darme cuenta yo le había correspondido al sentir su mano en la mía.

No se alejó de mí, solo se quedó parado mirándome, pero no de manera fría ni tampoco molesta. Me miraba con tristeza, no comprendía por qué me miraba así, no lo he insultado a él, sino a Yuki,

¿Tanto le importa?, me sigo preguntando cada vez que él muestra mas aprecio a Yuki que a mí, cuando antes yo era… su todo…

Algo que no debería de importarme tanto, pero lo hace y eso me perturba.

Iba a replicarle su actitud, su mirada, cuando lo siguiente que me dijo me detuvo

—hablaremos el lunes con mas calma ¿te parece bien?—me miraba fijamente y su tono de voz era suave, ya no había esa seriedad con la que me había estado tratando antes—ya es demasiado tarde, estoy seguro que Kanako-chan te sigue esperando despierta en casa—

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—yo tengo la sospecha de la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero aun así quería que Morinaga me diera su respuesta—

—… bueno…yo… hablé con ella—podía ver su nerviosismo, me hablaba como si estuviera confesando un crimen—lo siento—se disculpó, y yo sinceramente no me esperaba esa disculpa—me advertirse muchas veces de no estar en contacto con ninguno de tus hermanos para evitar hablar demás, pero yo…

Este era mi Morinaga, aquel que siempre trataba de complacer mi caprichos a pesar de no merecerlos

—no te disculpes, aunque no lo creas, me alegra saber que todavía sigues hablando con mi hermana—me miraba con cara de no poder creer mis palabras—¿realmente creías que no me daría cuenta de las largas conversaciones que tenias con Kanako o con Matsuda-san?—pude ver un leve sonrojo en su cara, se veía muy inocente—¿por cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultármelo?—le pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta de la anterior pregunta que le hice

—pensé en decírtelo muchas veces, pero al final no lo hice porque tenia miedo de tu posible reacción además que esa era la única manera de tener contacto con Kanako-chan, Matsuda-san y también con Tomoe-kun para saber un poco mas de ti y al mismo tiempo yo les contaba un poco de ti a ellos.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, pues ya sabia de que hablaba en _secreto_ con Kanako y con Matsuda-san, pero no tenia idea que también hablaba con Tomoe…

—¿desde cuándo?—necesitaba saberlo—

—casi seis meses después de hacer el trato, él día que te llevé a tu casa porque tomaste demasiado, ese día o mejor dicho esa noche Kanako-chan y yo intercambiamos números telefónicos…—apenas terminó de hablar dio un suspiro cansado—después fue con Tomoe-kun, ellos pensaban era un buena idea mantenernos en contacto y debido a que ellos sospechaban que tú no querías que visitara tu casa de nuevo, decidieron que las conversaciones serian un secreto del cual Matsuda-san se enteró dos días después, yo estuve de acuerdo con ellos —

—ya veo—

—pero, después de lo que ocurrió en la reunión familiar… decidí que lo mejor era ya no tener esas conversaciones a tus espaldas, pensé en cortar toda comunicación con ellos…—

—¿es por eso que ya no contestabas a sus llamadas y solo respondías algunos de sus mensajes?

—estabas molesto conmigo, dijiste que era mi culpa lo que pasó y yo acepté mi… error, por eso es que pensé que era lo mejor, el estar alejado de tu familia en todo el sentido de la palabra

—¡pues eres un idiota!, ya que mi familia trató de comunicarse muchas veces contigo después de ese domingo, y debido a que no contestadas las llamadas se comenzaron a preocupar mas por ti, ¿pensaste que ellos aceptarían esa decisión tan egoísta de tu parte?—el agachó la cabeza en claro signo de culpabilidad—

—se que he sido un tonto al tratar de alejarme así, incluso Yuki me regañó por preocupar a tu familia, sempai—dio un largo suspiro y siguió hablando sin percatarse de mi molestia al escuchar el nombre de su amigo—me dijo que personas como la familia Tatsumi debo valorarlas mas, pues muestran claramente que soy importante para ellos y que por eso debo seguir estando en contacto para que el lazo que me une a tu familia no se debilite ya que…—suspiro nuevamente y mirándome fijamente continuo—ya que yo también los aprecio mucho.

Pude ver nostalgia en su mirada y algo de culpabilidad también. Tal parecía que ese amigo suyo tiene mucha influencia en él, pues Yuki le había regañado para que no cortara todo tipo de comunicación con mi familia.

Mi hermana, en especial, era quien mas preocupada por él estaba y quien más me insistía que arreglara mis problemas y me disculpara con Morinaga por haberlo golpeado ese día de la reunión…

Todos me decían que me había excedido al culparlo y después golpearlo. Que había sido muy impulsivo y que Morinaga no se merecía ese tipo de trato de mi parte si se supone que soy su amigo…

—sempai, continuaremos con esta conversación el lunes en el laboratorio—iba replicar, pero me detuvo haciendo una señal con su mano derecha y siguió hablando—el lunes responderé todas las preguntas que quieras hacerme eso incluye mi amistad con Yuki—

—¡tsk! esta bien—

Quería seguir hablando con él, mas ahora que parecía ser el mismo tonto de antes, pero al final no me quedó de otra que aceptar continuar con nuestra plática para otro día ya que pude ver en mi celular que ya era muy tarde y como lo había mencionado antes Morinaga, seguramente mi hermanita estaría despierta esperándome en casa.

—mas te vale que no me ocultes nada, Morinaga, o no sabrás quien te golpeó—lo amenacé y me fui en dirección a mi casa, debido a la hora preferí tomar un taxi, además que ya era muy tarde para ir a la estación del metro.

Morinaga se fue en dirección opuesta, pero la misma de su antiguo apartamento, aun no puedo creer que esté viviendo con ese sujeto de cabellos negros.

Tengo que saber quién es realmente ese sujeto y que busca de Morinaga, pues por la forma de cómo mira a mi kohai pareciera que le gusta y eso me enferma, mas aun porque tiene al parecer mucha influencia en las decisiones que toma Morinaga…

¿Será posible que la nueva actitud que tiene Morinaga hacia mi persona sea por culpa de Yuki?

Eso seria la única explicación para que decidiera tratarme con indiferencia, pero sobre todo que anulara el trato que teníamos antes…

¡Ese entrometido! Ahora con mayor razón desconfío de ese sujeto, pero estoy seguro que si se lo digo a Morinaga no me creerá y puede que rompa el nuevo trato…

¡Rayos!

No me di cuenta en que momento llegué a casa, estuve tan perdido en mis pensamientos que sentí el trayecto bastante corto. Una vez que terminé de pagarle al chofer del taxi, me dirigí a la entrada de la puerta de mi casa, desde afuera podía ver las luces encendidas, clara señal de que Kanako seguía despierta.

—bienvenido, niisan—me saluda mi hermanita apenas entro a la casa

—hola Kanako—la saludé una vez que dejé mis cosas en el recibidor—¿no deberías estar dormida?, ya es muy tarde—la regañé

—mañana es domingo y no tengo clases, además estaba esperando a que llegaras a casa y me dijeras si ya amistaste con Morinaga-san

—no sé qué de hablas, Kanako, sabes bien que ya me disculpé con Morinaga—le hablé de manera seria, aunque no pude evitar recordar las semanas que él parecía triste después de que me disculpé y las dos semanas que siguieron después cuando anuló el trato y comenzó a ser algo distante conmigo

—sé que ya me lo habías mencionado, pero aun así parecían algo distanciados mas aun estas dos ultimas semanas…—me dice con un timbre de preocupación en su voz—te veías triste, niisan

—son ideas tuyas—le respondí mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, no tenía hambre, pues ya había cenado en la cafetería porque Morinaga prácticamente me había arrastrado a ese lugar.

Ahora que lo pienso, solo en esos momentos Morinaga se muestra atento conmigo, solo cuando en las horas del almuerzo y la cena es menos indiferente, ya no me sonríe como antes ni me mira como antes, pero al menos solo en esos momentos parezco importarle.

Y tal vez es por eso que sigo pensando que él no puede simplemente haber dejado de quererme.

Dentro de mi cuarto, no pude evitar suspirar con frustración, ese idiota hace que me sienta vulnerable, con solo poner sus ojos tristes me hace querer abrazarlo para consolarlo, un sentimiento que trato de controlar muchas veces y que en ocasiones he fracasado miserablemente y que aun así no me arrepiento de eso.

Mientras me siento en mi cama me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado en ese parque, la discusión que tuve con Morinaga y Yuki, las miradas cómplices que se daban, el maldito abrazo que se dieron…

El enterarme que viven juntos y que Morinaga le haya contado sobre el trato a Yuki cuando se supone que era algo que nos concernía solo a nosotros dos.

Me pregunto que mas me ha estado ocultando.

" _ahora que sé cómo es el maldito que ha estado lastimando a Tetsu por tres años, con mayor razón pienso alejarlo de ti, ¡te quedó claro!"_

" _se nota que no te has tomado la molestia de conocer mejor a tu kohai, aunque debo de suponer que para ti eso debe ser irrelevante ya que lo único que quieres de él es un buen revolcón"_

Como odio a Yuki, esa forma que se expresa de mí me enoja, pero me duele pensar que tal vez sea Morinaga el que le haya hecho tener esa imagen de mí

Soy consciente que no soy la mejor persona al tratar de expresar lo que siento y que tengo un carácter de mierda cuando estoy molesto y que muchas veces hablo sin pensar, pero eso Morinaga lo sabe, no por nada ha estado a mi lado por mas de tres años, así que mis arranques de ira no deberían ser una novedad para él, pero parece que eso no es suficiente para ese tonto.

Lo peor es que Yuki parece estar aprovechándose de eso, de la distancia que está poniendo Morinaga conmigo. A pesar que recién lo conozco siento que ese sujeto es un peligro si quiero tener a Morinaga a mi lado de nuevo, algo me dice que Yuki se interpondrá y lo mas probable es que Morinaga lo escuche a él antes que a mí porque ya se ganó toda su confianza.

¿De dónde carajos conoce a Yuki?, ¿quién fue el maldito que se lo presentó?, ¡¿y con qué puto propósito?!

¡RAYOS!, ¡¿qué demonios me pasa?!,

¡POR QUÉ ME HAGO ESAS ESTÚPIDAS PREGUNTAS!

Tengo que calmarme y no comportarme como si fuera una novia celosa…

" _¿estas celoso?"_

No, ¡no! y ¡NO!

¡Claro que no, maldición!

Lo que yo tengo no son celos es… es solo preocupación por él, nada más

Ese idiota de Morinaga no sabe cuidarse, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de su amabilidad y yo como su sempai y amigo debo cuidarlo, eso es todo, solo eso… yo…

Maldición…

Golpeo mi cama con mi puño y me hecho de largo en ella, estoy cansado de esta situación, estoy harto que Morinaga ya no me trate como antes, que ahora solo me hable sobre experimentos y de mi mal habito alimenticio, que ya no haga el intento de invadir mi espacio personal, que ya no me sonría ni me mire con ese brillo inocente en sus ojos, el no ver su mirada antes llena de lujuria, deseo o cariño y que en su lugar me muestre una mirada vacía, indiferente o burlona.

El sentirme frustrado cada vez que mi cuerpo se tensa cuando lo tengo cerca y él no hace ningún intento por tocarme. El masturbarme mientras pienso en él y saber que no lo tengo conmigo. Que no esté a mi lado tratando de calmar este deseo que me carcome por dentro, que me acelera el corazón.

Ese deseo de tenerlo dentro…

" _sempai, te amo"_

Mientras me dice que me ama y me acaricia con dulzura…

" _s-sem…pai"_

—¡Tsk!—no pude evitar sentir mi cara algo caliente por recordar algo indebido.

Estúpido Morinaga, ahora me siento mas irritado y todo es por su culpa

Si él se hubiera comportado ese domingo en la reunión familiar, nada de esto me estaría pasando.

Si Morinaga no me hubiera besado, Kanako y el viejo no nos habrían visto y así ninguno de los presentes en esa reunión, a excepción del maldito Isogai, tampoco habrían pensado que soy gay y mucho menos que estoy interesado en mi kohai…

 **Flash Back**

 _Era el día de la reunión familiar y me encuentro algo nervioso, y es que tengo un mal presentimiento desde que desperté esta mañana, presentimiento que se hizo peor cuando me enteré que el maldito de Isogai también iba estar en la reunión._

 _Solo esperaba que cuando Morinaga llegara a mi casa y viera a Isogai, se comportara y no armara una escena de celos. Y es que el muy imbécil piensa que Isogai está interesado en mí y todo por culpa del chantaje y noches de Karaoke que el desgraciado ese, amigo del pedófilo de Kurokawa, me hizo pasar para que no divulgara lo que había visto en aquel callejón._

 _Hasta ahora no sé en que estuve pensando para haberme comportado como un animal en celo y querer marcar a mi kohai esa noche en las afueras de un bar, en un callejón donde Isogai fue testigo de uno de los actos mas vergonzosos que he hecho con Morinaga desde que inicie con El trato._

— _¿Qué pasa Souichi-kun?, ¿ansioso por ver a tu kohai favorito?—me preguntó Isogai mientras me miraba con su típica sonrisa, esa que detesto porque sé que se está burlando de mí—_

 _No le contesté, no tenia ganas de responderle, solo miraba la hora en mi celular esperando por la llegada de Morinaga y que esta reunión terminara sin ningún contratiempo_

— _no te desesperes, pronto llegará y podrás tenerlo después para ti solito jejeje—_

— _no digas tonterías—me enfadé—no me hables como si yo fuera un meloso homosexual—estaba harto de ese sujeto, así que apenas termine de hablar, me levanté del sofá en el que estaba sentado para dirigirme a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso e ir a mi habitación. Necesitaba llamar al idiota Morinaga y saber por qué se tardaba tanto en llegar_

 _Pero justo cuando estaba apunto de pisar el primer escalón de las escaleras, el timbre de la casa sonó, ese tendría que ser Morinaga._

 _Kanako, quien se encontraba en la cocina junto a Matsuda-san, fue a ver quien era el que tocaba el timbre. Apenas escuché el saludo animado de mi hermana supe que Morinaga había llegado._

 _No pude evitar suspirar mientras miraba de reojo como mi papa y el odioso de Kurokawa platicaban con Isogai, solo espero que ese imbécil no hable mas de la cuenta; tan distraído estaba que no me percaté de la presencia de Tomoe hasta que este me habló._

— _estas distraído, niisan, ¿hay algo que te molesta?—_

— _sí, el que hayas invitado al pervertido Kurokawa y a Isogai, ¿en que estabas pensando en traerlos, Tomoe?—_

 _Me sentía indignado, pues esta era una reunión familiar y yo no considero a esos dos como familia mas bien todo lo contrario._

— _niisan, no empecemos de nuevo—habló con voz cansada—pensé que la presencia de Kurokawa-san ya no te molestaba y que por eso habías aceptado que siguiera viviendo con él—me miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad por saber mi molestia, cómo si no fuera obvio—y ¿por qué no te agrada Isogai-san?, según tengo entendido se hicieron amigos, incluso fueron juntos al karaoke—susurro lo último muy bajo como si se lo dijera a si mismo, pero yo escuché bien claro lo que había mencionado._

— _eso fue porque el muy maldito me tendió una vil trampa, ¡eso es todo!—hablaba sin tratar de levantar demasiado la voz, porque no quería que Isogai escuchara y comenzara molestarme con eso._

 _Como detesto a ese sujeto._

 _Tomoe me miraba sin comprender y al parecer quería hacer otra pregunta, seguro para que aclare sus dudas, pero antes de que la formulara me percaté de la presencia de Morinaga._

 _No me había dado cuenta que ya se encontraba en la sala, ¿tan concentrado estaba hablando con Tomoe?_

 _Podía ver una clara molestia en su rostro así que me acerque a él para averiguar la causa de su enfado, ¿no se suponía que debería estar alegre?, pues se había mostrado emocionado cuando lo invité a la reunión._

— _Morinaga—le llamé, pero no respondía—oi! Morinaga—seguía sin responderme, trataba de no gritarle, pero mi paciencia se estaba acabando—¡te estoy hablando!—así que no me quedó de otra que gritarle una vez que estuve frente a él_

 _Ese tonto, ¡y después se queja que le grito demasiado!, si prestara mas atención y no se perdiera tanto en las nubes puede que reconsidere no gritarle tanto_

— _lo siento, no era mi intención ignorarte… es solo que... Isogai-san… él…. ¿por qué esta aquí, sempai?—se disculpó primero por no escucharme cuando le llamaba y después me preguntó por la presencia de Isogai, pude captar en su voz un poco de decepción y molestia_

 _Debí suponerlo, ¡por qué mas se enfadaría!_

 _Hasta yo estoy molesto del tener a Isogai en mi casa, ese sujeto sabe demasiado y aunque me ha dado su palabra de no contar a nadie sobre lo que vio esa noche y lo del trato, no confió del todo en él. Es por eso que su sola presencia me altera los nervios._

 _¡Rayos, maldición, mierda!_

 _¡Como maldigo la hora en que invité a Morinaga a ese bar!_

 _Si no le hubiera invitado, yo no habría conocido a ese vulgar sujeto que tenia todas las intenciones de llevarse a mi kohai a quién sabe donde y quién sabe para qué_

 _Aunque a esta ultima pregunta ya me imaginaba la respuesta con solo ver la mirada depredadora que ese pelirrojo le dedicaba a Morinaga quien se notaba bastante incomodo por volverlo a ver._

" _A pesar de sus muchas insinuaciones y exagerados cumplidos, algo me decía que tenía que mantenerme alejado de él, sempai"_

 _A pesar que Morinaga me dijo que no había permitido que ese pelirrojo lo besara siquiera, no podía evitar recordar que a otros si se lo había permitido._

 _El solo hecho de imaginar los diferentes chicos con los que se había acostado cuando tenia esa vida liberal, me enferma, y un extraño sentimiento, que es como una mezcla de ira, frustración, asco y miedo, me invade cada vez que pienso en eso._

 _Tal vez por eso, esa noche después de sacar a Morinaga de ese bar, mi juicio se nubló y me dediqué a marcar su cuello sin importarme que me encontraba todavía en la calle…_

 _Hecho que desgraciadamente fue visto por Isogai y que mas tarde usó para chantajearme._

— _¿sempai?—la voz de mi kohai me sacó de mis recuerdos, seguramente él todavía esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta._

 _Antes de poder darle una respuesta, Matsuda-san se percató de su presencia, algo que el resto no notó de inmediato debido a que estaban muy concentrados en sus respectivas pláticas, ¿qué tanto estarían hablando?. Pero una vez que se dieron cuenta, comenzaron a saludarlo. Tomoe fue el que se encargó de las presentaciones de mi papá y de Kurokawa._

 _Pude notar de inmediato que este último y Morinaga parecieron llevarse bien de inmediato, algo que me molestó porque Kurokawa es una mala influencia y podía corromper a mi kohai._

 _Morinaga a veces es demasiado amigable para mi gusto que siento que cualquiera se podría aprovechar de él. Voy a tener que vigilar mas de cerca a Kurokawa para que no intente alguna de sus cosas homo en Tomoe y en Morinaga._

 _A mi papá también le agradó mi kohai, algo que no me sorprende, pues he sido testigo de su popularidad en la universidad puede que incluso los animales y las plantas también lo adoren. Eso de alguna forma me molesta, pues sé que le gusta los animales, incluso me dijo hace unas semanas que quería adoptar un perrito o un gato, pero que no podía ya que por falta de tiempo no podría cuidarlo._

 _Dice que le encantaría tener esa compañía para así no sentirse solo en su apartamento…_

 _Cuando me lo mencionó no pude evitar ver como su sonrisa normalmente llena de energía pasaba a convertirse en una apagada con ciertos tintes de tristeza._

 _Recuerdo que le pregunté por ello, pero él dijo que no era nada importante y cambió de tema de conversación, es obvio que oculta algo que tiene que ver seguro con su familia, pero así como yo no quiero que se involucre demasiado en mi vida privada yo no le exijo tampoco._

 _Pero cuando él quiera hablar de ello le escucharé…_

 _Ya que no me gusta esa sonrisa apagada y triste_

— _Souichi-kun, ¿por qué eres todavía tan distante con Morinaga-kun?—me pregunta Isogai mientras observa de lejos a mi kohai quien se encuentra en la cocina ayudando a Matsuda-san, pues yo lo obligue a ayudarla._

 _Le miro sin entender bien la pregunta que me hizo y él al ver eso decide seguir hablando—a estas alturas ya deberías de presentarlo como tu pareja, ¿no lo crees?_

— _¡¿Qué?!—grito alarmado por lo que dijo, ese idiota ¡¿cómo se atreve?!—Morinaga y yo solo somos amigos, ¡¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir para que lo entiendas de una maldita vez, dime?!—estoy furioso que no pude evitar gritar aun mas_

 _Es una suerte que Kanako, Tomoe, el viejo y el pervertido de Kurokawa hayan salido hace un momento de la casa para comprar disque algunos ingredientes que faltan, aunque estoy seguro que han salido a pasear un rato para proteger a Kurokawa de mi ira, pues mis ganas de matarlo son bastante notorias que incluso el distraído de mi padre se dio cuenta._

 _Lo bueno es que no están ahora ya que no me hubiera gustado que ellos escucharan lo que Isogai me piensa decir, porque estoy mas que seguro que me seguirá molestando con lo mismo._

— _vamos, Souichi-kun, no tienes que ser tímido conmigo—me dice mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de mis hombros sin dejar de sonreír de manera burlona, ¡maldito!—ya que yo soy fiel testigo de lo que le hacías a tu inofensivo kohai en ese callejón—_

 _¡Carajo!_

 _¡¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar esa vergonzosa situación en la que me vio con Morinaga?!_

— _¡eso fue por culpa de Morinaga!—le dije mientras me alejaba de su brazo, me siento indignado, molesto y con ganas de golpear a Morinaga._

 _Pues era su culpa por no alejar de inmediato a ese pelirrojo pervertido que se había aferrado a él como si fuera una garrapata._

 _Ese que le hablaba con demasiada confianza, que le miraba con lujuria y que si yo no le hubiera golpeado seguro que se aprovechaba de mi kohai ahí mismo sin importarle un reverendo pepino que nos encontrábamos en un bar lleno de gente._

— _¿Souichi-kun?—_

 _Me levanté del cojín donde estaba sentado, ignorando a Isogai, no quería escuchar más tonterías de su parte, suficiente tengo con lo que aguanto de Morinaga._

 _Necesitaba tomar aire así que me dirigí a las escaleras para ir al balcón del segundo piso. Una vez ahí, saqué mi cajetilla de cigarros para ponerme a fumar, realmente lo necesitaba, sentía que si no fumaba mi cabeza iba a explotar de los nervios._

 _Maldito Isogai, pero sobretodo, maldito Morinaga por hacer un lío en mí._

 _Estoy comenzando a pensar seriamente que fue una mala idea el hacer ese trato con él._

 _Morinaga siempre es amable, cariñoso y atento conmigo, me consiente demasiado, y aunque yo le advertí que no era necesario que hiciera eso, él seguía con lo mismo._

 _¿Acaso no se da cuenta que no tengo la mas mínima intención de ser su pareja?_

 _¿Por qué le cuesta tanto entender eso, es que no he sido muy claro muchas veces?_

 _¿Es que no se da cuenta que pierde su tiempo el pensar que yo me enamoraré de él?_

" _Lo sé, sempai, lo lamento, tienes razón al decir que debería estar feliz con el solo hecho que me permitas tenerte, tal vez no de manera romántica, pero al menos compartir algo, sin embargo yo…"_

 _Nada es suficiente para él, debería de ignorarlo, pero…_

 _¿Por qué me duele tanto verlo sonreír tan falsamente?_

 _Como si tuviera ganas de llorar…_

— _¿por qué tan triste, Souichi-kun?—_

— _¡Ah!—me tomó por sorpresa la presencia de Isogai, quien se encontraba en la entrada del balcón, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parado?—maldito, ¡avisa que te encuentras ahí!—casi me mata del susto, pero eso no se lo pienso decir._

— _estaba preocupado, así que pensé en ver cómo estabas y después irme, no pensaba molestarte, pero no pude evitar preguntar al ver que te encontrabas afligido—hablaba con bastante seriedad, fuera de toda broma, algo muy raro en él—así que aprovechando que no hay nadie mas aparte de nosotros dos—él seguía hablando mientras se acercaba mas al balcón y una vez ahí apoyó sus brazos a la baranda—quiero que seas sincero por una vez y respondas mi pregunta—hizo una pausa y dirigiendo su mirada directamente a mis ojos, preguntó—¿Qué es lo que realmente tienes con Morinaga-kun?, porque eso del trato solo me parece una mala excusa para tenerlo a tu lado—terminó de hablar sin dejar de mirarme._

 _Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pues no esperaba que me preguntara eso y mas aun que dijera que el trato que tengo con Morinaga lo llamara excusa, creo que hasta ahora Isogai nunca había querido indagar sobre ese tema._

 _¿Por qué tanto le interesa?_

 _A él no debería de importarle lo que hago con mi kohai._

— _lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, Isogai—le dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con molestia en mi voz—y no llames excusa el trato que tengo con mi kohai, ¡porque no lo es!_

— _en eso te equivocas—resopló algo frustrado—yo te considero un amigo, Souichi-kun y también a Morinaga-kun lo aprecio aunque él me vea como una amenaza—suspira y dirige su mirada al frente, justo cuando parece que Kanako y los demás han regresado de su pequeño paseo—y por eso es que no me gustaría que terminaran separados por esa tontería del trato._

— _Morinaga y yo somos amigos, tenemos una relación de sempai y kohai, y lo del trato él estuvo de acuerdo—me molesta esa actitud de sabelotodo que tiene cuando se dirige a mi—¡deja de hablar como si yo hubiera obligado a Morinaga a estar conmigo!—_

— _pero él..._

— _Él sabía en lo que se metía al aceptar el trato—le interrumpí—le di mis condiciones… le hice saber que era una perdida total de su tiempo el intentar enamorarme—suspiré—Morinaga estuvo de acuerdo con ello…—_

— _porque él tenía la esperanza de hacerte cambiar de opinión, Souichi-kun, ¿verdad?—_

 _No le respondí, no quería hacerlo porque lo que dijo es verdad._

 _Morinaga había aceptado acostarse conmigo porque él ingenuamente pensaba que tarde o temprano le correspondería, que aceptaría ser su pareja, algo que muchas veces le deje en claro que no sucedería, pero aun así él seguía insistiendo con sus mimos, besos robados y palabras dulces cada vez que teníamos intimidad o simplemente cuando platicábamos._

— _Morinaga-kun es un buen chico y estoy seguro que eso lo sabes muy bien—Isogai continuó hablando al darse cuenta que yo no le respondería—él te aprecia así que no hagas algo que después te arrepientas y arruines esa amistad que posees con él—hablaba de manera pausada mientras me miraba fijamente como analizando mis gestos—es solo un consejo de mi parte, queda en ti si haces caso o no._

 _Una vez que terminó de hablar, Isogai se fue alejando del barandal, me miró unos segundos mas y después dio media vuelta con toda la intención de irse, seguramente se iría a platicar con su homo amigo Kurokawa._

 _Decidí quedarme un poco mas en balcón mientras recordaba lo que Isogai me había dicho. Él había hablado con mucha seriedad, como si supiera algo que yo no sé aun, parecía que quería de alguna manera hacer que me diera cuenta de algo, ¿pero qué?. Cómo me molesta que no sea directo con lo que sea que haya querido que me enterara, ¿por qué se tiene que ir por las ramas?_

 _No quise darle mas vueltas al asunto así que seguí el camino que seguro siguió Isogai. Una vez en la sala del primer piso, pude observar que ya estaban acomodando la mesa para almorzar. Morinaga ayudando a Matsuda-san y a Kanako, mientras los demás se acomodaban alrededor de la pequeña mesa donde uno a uno se iba llenando de los platillos que, estoy seguro, Kanako propuso como almuerzo para celebrar la reunión._

" _Morinaga-kun es un buen chico y estoy seguro que eso lo sabes muy bien, él te aprecia así que no hagas algo que después te arrepientas y arruines esa amistad que posees con él"_

 _En toda la reunión, no pude olvidar las palabras de Isogai, ni cuando mi hermano Tomoe dio a conocer a mi padre su relación con Kurokawa, ni cuando todos, excepto yo, les comenzaron a felicitar por su noviazgo. Ni cuando Morinaga trataba de calmar mi indignación al ver que mi padre les daba su bendición._

 _En todo momento esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Tal vez por eso le permití a Morinaga tener un momento a solas en mi habitación, tal vez por eso dejé que me abrazara y que le dijera que le invitaría a una próxima reunión si se comportaba._

 _Morinaga es especial para mí, es mi amigo y creo que la única persona, a parte de mi familia, que soporta mis cambios de humor y que me acuna en sus brazos aun cuando estoy molesto con él, sin temor de recibir un insulto o golpe de mi parte._

 _Golpes que con el tiempo han disminuido, no recuerdo siquiera cuando fue la ultima vez que le levante la mano. Simplemente ya no puedo golpearlo sin sentirme culpable después por mi arrebato._

 _Un sentimiento que no me gusta sentir, y tal vez sea por eso que ya no uso ese método para desquitarme con él..._

 _Pero..._

" _¡Kyaaaa!"_

 _El grito lleno de emoción de Kanako…_

" _Sou-kun, ¿qué significa esto?"_

 _La pregunta de papá…_

" _hijo, no puedes estar negando de esa manera aMorinaga-kun"_

" _Morinaga-san, ¿por qué no me contaste que ya estabas saliendo con niisan?"_

" _Me alegro por ustedes"_

" _Souichi-kun, ya era hora que lo confesaras jejeje"_

 _Las suposiciones de los demás…_

 _El que no me creyeran cuando les decía que entre mi kohai y yo no hay nada mas que amistad, el que dieran por sentado mi homosexualidad hizo que lo olvidara…_

 _Que olvidara las palabras de Isogai, pero sobretodo la promesa que me hice de ya no desquitarme con golpes._

 _De no usar mi puños en él._

— _¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!—_

 _Cuando mi familia se enteró de lo que llevo escondiendo desde hace tanto tiempo hizo que mi interior se llenara de cólera, de ira, de frustración que desquité con el culpable de que mi familia me viera como un maldito gay…_

— _¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO!—_

 _Tal vez por eso lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, sin importarme las consecuencias en esos momentos, y lo hubiera seguido golpeando si no fuera porque Isogai y el viejo me lo impidieron, pero aun así yo seguía forcejeando mientras gritaba mi frustración, mi ira… hasta que lo vi_

 _Su rostro lleno de lágrimas…_

 _Lleno de arrepentimiento_

 _De tristeza_

 _Y todo por mi culpa_

 _Yo lo culpaba por lo sucedido y sin embargo ahora me sentía culpable y herido al ver su mejilla amoratada y sus lágrimas bañar su rostro._

 _¿Por qué no puedo hacerle frente a esa mirada tan triste y desolada?, ¿por qué siento que no es la primera vez que ha mostrado esa mirada tan perturbada?, como si pensara que lo abandonaré y lo haré a un lado como cualquier objeto sin valor…_

 _¿Será que él ya ha pasado por esto antes?_

 _No soportaba estar mas tiempo en el mismo lugar que Morinaga, no quiero seguir sintiendo este sentimiento de culpa, no cuando se supone que el culpable de todo es él_

 _Solo de él…_

— _Sou-kun, ¡espera!—_

 _No hice caso al llamado de Matsuda-san cuando salí prácticamente huyendo de la sala después de un momento de descuido del viejo quien hasta hace poco me sostenía de un brazo junto a Isogai._

 _Apenas vi mi habitación, entré y me encerré en ella. No quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, solo quería estar solo y pensar que todo era una maldita pesadilla, que la reunión todavía no había ocurrido…_

 _No pude evitar llorar, me sentía vulnerable y eso no me gustaba, no me agradaba sentirme débil_

— _sempai, quiero hablar con usted…—escuchaba la voz de Morinaga al otro lado de la puerta mientras golpeaba esta. Estaba algo quebrada y apagada su voz, pero sobretodo preocupada, su voz me mostraba claramente su estado de animo, no necesitaba verlo para saber que le preocupaba mi auto-encierro, pero aun así…no quería verlo_

 _No quiero ver a nadie_

 _Le dije que se largara, que se fuera, pero él no hacía caso, me seguía insistiendo y se seguía disculpando. Yo no quería verlo ni mucho escucharlo, no ahora, porque si lo veía sé que me desmoronaría…_

 _Vería sus malditos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan mostrando culpabilidad, la cual la tiene, pero que de alguna forma me hieren._

 _Él tiene la culpa y aun así me siento culpable por hacerlo llorar_

 _¡¿En qué momento me volví tan débil?!_

— _¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!—me harté que Morinaga siguiera insistiendo a pesar que le decía que se fuera, tanta fue mi rabia que tiré el libro que se encontraba en mi escritorio directamente a la puerta, con eso logré que dejara de hablar, hice que se callara, pero ahora yo era el que quería decirle unas cuantas cosas—maldición, todo es tu culpa, te dije claramente que te comportaras, que no quería que mi familia se enterara lo que hacíamos_

 _Me estaba desquitando._

 _Lo sabía_

 _Pero aun así no me detuve_

— _¡tu eres un idiota! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación!—le insulté y le hablé con mas dureza de la usual—¡ellos piensan que soy gay! No me creyeron cuando les decía que solo eras tú el homosexual, ¡¿acaso no vistes sus rostros?!—mi voz comenzó a quebrarse de nuevo y mis malditas lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de nuevo— aunque tú hayas negado todo, estoy seguro que ellos seguirán creyendo que soy gay, un maldito homosexual y ¡todo esto es porque tú no supiste controlar tus impulsos!—me exasperé—¡TODO ES TU CULPA!—_

 _Todo es su culpa, eso lo sigo repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mientras ignoraba la punzada en mi pecho_

 _Ese dolor que parecía decirme que estaba equivocado…_

 _Que estaba cometiendo un gran error…_

 _No pude evitar soltar un gemido al tratar de contener mi llanto, mis lágrimas seguían saliendo sin mi permiso._

 _No quiero seguir llorando, no quiero que Morinaga me escuche ni me vea en este estado tan lamentable_

 _Me siento tan patético…_

— _lo siento tanto, realmente lo siento…—_

 _No le respondí, no podía ni tampoco sentía que él mereciera una respuesta de mi parte_

 _Pasó unos minutos y pude percatarme recién que Morinaga se había ido, necesitaba estar solo para despejar mi mente y tratar de calmarme, su sola presencia solo hacia que me perturbara mas de lo que ya estaba._

 _Aprovechando mi soledad, solo me quedó recostarme, pues desde que había entrado a mi habitación solo me había quedado sentado en mi cama._

 _Quería olvidar lo sucedido, olvidar la reunión, el beso que compartimos, el golpe que le di, los insultos…_

" _lo siento tanto, realmente lo siento…"_

 _Olvidar su maldita voz quebrada…_

— _eres un idiota, Morinaga… ¿por qué simplemente no te comportaste como debías...?, así yo… no te hubiera golpeado tan fuerte…_

 _Me sentía mal, esta reunión había terminado en un completo desastre, pero extrañamente lo que mas me dolía fue el recordar sus ojos lleno de lágrimas después de que le di ese golpe en su mejilla…_

 _Me dolía mas eso… que el que mi familia… pensara que soy gay…_

— _Mori..naga...—Susurré su nombre de manera inconsciente antes de quedar dormido..._

 **Fin del Fash Back**

No puedo evitar suspirar de forma cansada, el recordar lo que pasó ese domingo hace que me duela la cabeza, mas porque mis hermanos, mi padre, Matsuda-san e incluso Isogai y su odioso amigo trataron de que me disculpara con Morinaga ese mismo día, pero me negué, les dije que no, que ya no tenia nada de que hablar con ese idiota…

Por eso al día siguiente en la universidad lo ignoré, no le hablé al menos que fuera necesario. Creía que era lo mejor, que terminar con el trato era lo que tenia que hacer y pensaba decírselo, realmente pensaba en anularlo, pero… pero bastó que pasara tres malditos días para que yo cambiara de opinión…

Maldito Morinaga

Maldito sea lo que me haya hecho.

Ese imbécil…

Por qué él…

No soportaba que no hiciera intento alguno por hablarme que no sea la hora del almuerzo, pues tal parecía que molesto o no con él, Morinaga seguía vigilando mi alimentación como una madre que vigila que su pequeño de cuatro años coma todos sus vegetales.

¡Rayos! Quería golpearle y gritarle que no era necesario, pero al final solo le seguía el juego, pues nuestra amistad se había deteriorado y eso no me gustaba.

Me lastimaba…

Me hería su lejanía, se suponía que yo era el que estaba molesto con él, pero él actuaba como si fuera el ofendido, el herido, la víctima de lo que ocurrió en esa reunión.

Simplemente no podía soportar que él posiblemente estuviera enojado conmigo.

Morinaga es mi único amigo, con quien puedo desquitarme y tener siempre la razón la mayoría de las veces. Él rara vez me contradice y eso estaba bien para mí…

Pero con la distancia que me impuse, no me sentía tranquilo y hasta podría decirse que me sentía extrañamente vacío cuando no lo escuchaba hablar sus cursilerías…

Extrañamente incompleto…

Trato de no descifrar lo que ese sentimiento significa, pues puede que si lo averiguo… Morinaga podría sacar ventaja de mí.

" _simplemente olvida lo que ocurrió ese día…"_

Le dije una noche en el laboratorio

" _¿por qué me pides eso? Pensé que ya no querías tener nada conmigo…"_

Morinaga no parecía convencido con mis palabras

" _eso también pensé yo, pero luego de meditarlo creí que no era conveniente mantenerme alejado de ti, además que mi familia te aprecia mucho, así que pensé en olvidar el desastre que pasó ese día, hacer como si ese domingo no hubiese ocurrido"_

Le expliqué mis razones, ocultándole mi molestia, la verdadera razón de por qué lo quería cerca de nuevo, esperando a que no me hiciera mas preguntas sobre eso porque ni yo sabia la causa exacta de mi enojo.

" _entiendo…"_

Esa fue su respuesta con un tono de voz resignado, algo que me incomodó, pero no se lo hice saber.

Con su respuesta me hizo creer que seguiríamos con él trato, que seguiríamos comportándonos como siempre, que yo seguiría con mi rutina y él con la suya,

Yo concentrado en mis experimentos y él concentrado en mí…

Solo en mí…

Y yo no sentiría esta intranquilidad que carcome cada vez que lo veo comportarse como alguien que no es…

—Morinaga, ¿por qué tú…?—mis ojos comenzaban a arder y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se posaron en aquella pequeña caja para regalo que me dio hace tiempo mi kohai.

Aquella que alguna vez fue el refugio de chocolates por San Valentín y que ahora eran el escondite de varias hojas de notas de distintos colores.

Simples y sin aparente valor a primera vista, pero que llevaban las palabras que anteriormente escuchaba de los labios de Morinaga

—idiota—susurre sin darle importancia a la primera lágrima traicionera que se deslizó por mi mejilla y a la que le siguieron muchas más

El día de mañana seguramente tendré los ojos hinchados…

 **.**

 **.**

Me encontraba en el laboratorio, esperando por la llegada de mi Kohai. El esperar todo un día me pareció una tortura, pero no tenía de otra ya que no conozco la dirección del apartamento donde vive ahora y además que no me atrevo a llamarle por teléfono, haciendo que pasara todo el domingo pensando en alguna forma de alejar a mi kohai de su amiguito ese.

Y es que no he podido dormir bien desde esa noche que tuve esa conversación en el parque, pues lo único que venia a mi mente era lo que podría estarle diciendo o haciendo ese maldito de Yuki al tonto de Morinaga.

Mas le vale que ese malnacido no lo haya tocado, porque si veo aunque sea una sola marca en el cuerpo de Morinaga, lo mato, definitivamente lo mato…

—buenos días, sempai—

Porque nadie tiene permitido tocar a mi kohai, solo yo tengo ese derecho, por algo soy su amigo y sempai…

—¿sempai?—

Pero eso sí, si Morinaga aun sabiendo que tenemos el trato se atreve a besarse con su amiguito de cabellos negros, le golpeo y después lo encierro. Para que así no se atreva a desobedecerme y serme… infiel...

Espera un momento…

Acaso pensé ¿Infiel?

—sempai, ¿me escucha?—

¡¿Pero en que estoy pensado?!

—¡SEMPAI!—

—¡¿QUE?!—le grité al escandaloso que se atrevió a levantarme la voz, y al dar la vuelta para ver al susodicho, me percaté que era Morinaga, ¿a que hora había llegado?

—n-nada es solo que lo estuve llamando desde hace rato y usted parecía estar en otro mundo— me respondió algo asustado por mi grito

—¿eh?, estas mintiendo—ese tonto, no me creo que me estuviera pasando la voz, seguro es una tontería suya que se le ha ocurrido para justificar su tardanza, pues pude ver en el reloj de pared que pronto seria las nueve.

—no lo hago—parecía molesto como indignado, ¿ahora qué le pasa?—además parecías algo alterado porque hasta rompió el lapicero que tiene en sus manos.

No comenté nada a lo ultimo que dijo, solo me puse a recordar qué era lo estuve pensando cuando rompí el lapicero…

Morinaga sin decir nada, comenzó a preparar los instrumentos para ponernos a trabajar en los proyectos pendientes, no había prisa, de hecho estábamos mas que adelantados en los experimentos e incluso habíamos tenido buenos resultados; y es que en las ultimas dos semanas solo nos dedicábamos mas a los trabajos ya que la situación entre nosotros estaba demasiado tensa, creo que inconscientemente lo hacíamos para tratar de olvidar y evitar hablarnos.

Como un método de escape…

Las horas pasan rápido cuando estoy concentrado, por eso mismo me sentía frustrado porque estaba cometiendo error tras error, no lograba el resultado que quería esta vez, pero lo peor era que Morinaga no dejaba de mirarme de una manera penetrante, como analizándome y estuviera esperando algo de mí. No soporto mas esta situación,

¡Así no me puedo concentrar y hacer bien mi trabajo!

—si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo de una maldita vez y ¡ya deja de verme de esa manera, Morinaga!—le grité, él se sobresaltó un poco por mi grito, pero después pude ver como su rostro de sorpresa iba transformándose a uno serio

—eso debería decirlo yo, sempai—

¡¿Ja?! ¿Acaso oí mal?

¿Desde cuando le he permitido el hablarme de esa manera?

—no se ofenda—habló antes de que yo le gritara de nuevo, al parecer se dio cuenta que no tomé muy bien su comentario—es solo que en todo el rato que llevamos trabajando, usted no ha dejado de fruncir el ceño ni apretar sus puños cada vez que me observa viendo mi celular.

¿EH?

¡¿Que cosa?!

—¡y-yo no te he estado mirando!—maldición, mi voz titubeó, ¡rayos!—así que deja de decir tonterías y sigue mejor con lo tuyo, no quiero errores

—no los estoy cometiendo, sempai, en cambio usted… no parece muy concentrado que digamos—lo dijo con voz de ofendido

¡Suficiente!

No soporté más escucharle hablar así, así que levanté mi puño, con toda la intención de golpearlo para que ya deje de tratarme de esa manera que no es para nada propia de él, pero…

El golpe nunca se dio y eso fue porque él detuvo mi puño agarrando mi muñeca con algo de fuerza.

Y la mirada que me dirigía… era claramente molesta

—¡Suéltame!—le grité mientras trataba de soltarme, pero el aplicaba mas fuerza en mi muñeca

—lo haré cuando te calmes un poco—habló con un tono de voz mas suave y su mirada un poco menos molesta… mas bien parecía triste.

No le contesté, solo resoplé frustrado. No sé cómo tratar a este Morinaga, este parece ser un poco mas rebelde con un poco mas de carácter que el antiguo que era mas sumiso y llorón.

¿Dónde está mi tonto kohai? ¿Es posible que el tal Yuki le haya hecho algo para que tenga esa actitud conmigo?

—l-lo siento, sempai—

¿Qué?

—no era mi intención tratarlo así, es solo que me siento algo frustrado y... molesto conmigo mismo—mientras hablaba soltó mi muñeca, se veía en su rostro la culpabilidad—

—y-ya veo, por un momento creí que intentarías golpearme—no le mentía, con su extraña actitud hacia mí ya no me sorprendería tanto si él comenzara a usar la violencia—aplicas demasiada fuerza en tus manos, mi muñeca seguro tendrá moretones—no pude evitar sobar la zona afectada, esperando que con eso no le salgan marcas en mi piel, pues todavía tengo la que me hizo en el brazo hace dos días en el parque

—sobre eso, también lo lamento—podía ver claramente que lo sentía—si bien fui algo brusco al detener tu golpe, yo ¡nunca intentaría golpearte!—levantó un poco su tono de voz sin llegar a gritar—aunque tú no sientas lo mismo que yo, aunque nunca llegues a corresponderme, ¡yo nunca te golpearía, no lo haría!—se veía claramente agitado, pero sabía que tenía algo mas que decirme—porque te amo, aunque tú no quieras eso de mí, yo te sigo amando, sempai.

Y ahí estaba mi Morinaga, el kohai que está enamorado de mí a pesar de que no puedo corresponderle

—Pero el que te ame no significa que me voy a dejar golpear, ya no, sempai, espero que lo comprenda

—¿es acaso eso lo que tu amigo te aconsejó?, que te defiendas de mí, ¿verdad?

—sí, algo así…

Podía darme cuenta que Yuki ya se había ganado la total confianza de Morinaga, tanto que ahora se defiende de mi arranques y cambios de humor, pero aun sin dejar de ser del todo el chico enamorado.

—¿Dónde lo conociste y qué relación tienes con él?, no quiero mentiras…—le hablé mirándole directamente a los ojos, él correspondió mi mirada, parecía que trataba de buscar una explicación a mis preguntas—¿Qué?, ¿no decías que yo tenía algo que decirte?—pregunté de manera seria y defensiva al ver su cara—pues es eso lo que hago, quiero que respondas las preguntas que hice y las que haré a continuación.

Soltando un suspiro mas resignado que cansado comenzó a responder cada una de mis preguntas, yo observaba sus ojos y cada una de sus expresiones faciales para estar seguro que no me estaba mintiendo u ocultando algo que podría ser de importancia. Necesito saber quién es Yuki en realidad para saber cual será el siguiente movimiento que haré, pues no confío en ese sujeto aunque Morinaga hable mil maravillas sobre su persona, lo cual me molesta y me dan ganas de patearlo.

No puedo creer que Yuki haya hecho tanto por mi kohai sin querer algo a cambio. Simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Seguramente tiene otras intenciones con Morinaga, y con lo tarado que es mi asistente seguro no se ha dado cuenta, y yo pienso descubrir cuales son…

—sempai, tengo que ir a mis clases, nos vemos mas tarde—

—sí, no llegues tarde—

Solté un gran suspiro después que vi salir a Morinaga, me siento terriblemente cansado y no entiendo por qué, no hemos avanzado mucho en los experimentos debido que pasamos mas tiempo conversando o mejor dicho yo preguntando y él respondiendo cada pregunta y duda que tenia de su nuevo mejor amigo…

—¡tsk!—estoy molesto,

Aun no puedo comprender que le ve de fascinante un sujeto que parece mas una mujer que un hombre, y que se cree saberlo todo.

El solo recordar como hace una hora Morinaga no dejaba de hablar de ese sujeto cada vez que le hacia una pregunta sobre su persona, pero lo peor era que lo defendía cada vez que hablaba mal de él o le criticaba la actitud sobre protectora que tiene Yuki sobre su persona

" _Yuki me quiere mucho y me lo demuestra cada vez sin necesidad de pedírselo"_

" _Yuki me anima cada día"_

" _Yuki es un excelente cocinero"_

" _A Yuki le gusta abrazarme"_

—¡Suficiente!—

Ya estoy harto de Yuki esto de Yuki lo otro, es que Morinaga no sabía otra respuesta que dar cuando contestaba a mis preguntas…

Además, ¿Cómo es eso de que a ese malnacido con cara de mujer le gusta abrazarlo?, y no solo es eso, Yuki también le espera a la salida de la universidad para poder irse juntos a casa.

Es el colmo

" _Yuki dice que es debido a que salgo muy tarde y las calles son peligrosas a esas horas de la noche"_

Ese sujeto es un exagerado, cuantas veces Morinaga y yo hemos salido tarde y nada nos ha pasado y eso que Morinaga vivía bastante cerca de la universidad.

" _Yo también le dije algo parecido, pero él se negó. Insistió en ir a recogerme, y para serle sincero, me gustó mucho el que Yuki se preocupara por mí"_

Morinaga está siendo demasiado mimado, a este paso se echará a perder…

Maldito Yuki…

—¡tsk!, necesito alejarlo de mi tonto kohai…

Es lo que tengo que hacer y para eso tendré que verle la cara de nuevo a ese estúpido…

" _Se llama Yagami Yukihiro, no lo insulte, sempai"_

Y hacerle entender que con Tatsumi Souichi nadie se mete.

 **.**

 **POV Morinaga**

Me siento cansado, realmente no había esperado que sempai fuera al parque y mucho menos que me viera siendo abrazado por Yuki.

¡Rayos!

Eso solo ocasionó que malinterpretara la situación, que casi golpeara a Yuki y que al final yo aceptara nuevamente hacer el trato de acostarme con él

—yo y mi mala suerte—me quejo.

Voy directo al apartamento de Yuki, estoy a unos pasos de llegar y no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, y ¿por qué no decirlo?, también estoy asustado.

Tengo miedo de ver la mirada que pondrá mi amigo cuando le cuente que he vuelto a aceptar ese trato… no quiero ver su rostro decepcionado, pero tampoco puedo ocultarle lo que hace poco he conversado con mi sempai.

No puedo mentirle, él se daría cuenta de inmediato y eso solo haría que se moleste conmigo.

—Es ahora o nunca—me digo tratando de darme ánimos una vez que me encuentro en la entrada del apartamento de Yuki…

" _Es tu casa también, Tetsu, tuyo y mío, no lo olvides"_

Cierto, este apartamento es también mi casa, mi nuevo hogar.

No puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que recuerdo sus palabras.

—¡Estoy en casa!—digo emocionado apenas entro en mi hogar, esperando recibir el saludo de mi amigo o de mi pequeña y no el usual silencio que recibía en mi viejo apartamento.

—Bienvenido, Tetsu—se asoma mi amigo quien lleva puesto un delantal azul la cual tiene la frase _Besa a Chef,_ un regalo de Hiroto— ya me estaba preocupando por tu tardanza—me regaña levemente mientras frunce un poco su ceño

—lo siento, no pensé que tardaría tanto

—esta bien, por cierto, la cena ya está lista y estoy con hambre—me dice lo último con falsa molestia mientras se dirige nuevamente a la cocina —

—sabes bien que no hay necesidad de que me esperes para cenar, ¿verdad?—le digo mientras le sigo a la cocina después de que dejé mi mochila y mis zapatos en el recibidor—cocinaste mucho—susurro al ver cena siendo colocada en la mesa de la cocina que también hace función de comedor

—lo sé—responde una vez terminado de servir la cena y quitarse el delantal—necesitaba distraerme con algo así que hice muchos de mis deberes antes de cocinar para distraerme y no preocuparme de lo que sea que estuvieras conversando con tu posesivo sempai, pero lo terminé mas rápido de lo que había pensado y solo me quedó cocinar y alimentar a Miyuki, quien por cierto está dormida.

—¿Esta en su cama?—

—no, en la tuya—

Una vez me siento en mi lugar para cenar comenzamos a comer y a platicar de lo que hemos estado haciendo en todo el día sin comentar lo ocurrido en el parque y lo que he discutido con sempai. A pesar del poco tiempo que lo conozco, sé que no hablará de nada que pueda terminar en una discusión, no mientras estemos cenando.

Lo ocurrido en el parque lo discutiremos tarde o temprano, a mi me encantaría que fuera mas tarde que temprano, pero si algo he aprendido en estas dos semanas viviendo con Yuki es que después de cenar comenzará el interrogatorio.

A veces pienso que Yuki da mas miedo que sempai cuando de proteger a su familia se trata.

Aun así soy feliz al decir que soy parte de la familia de Yuki, la familia Yagami.

—mamá me llamó en la tarde, parece que desea tener otra reunión familiar el próximo mes

—me gustaría volver a ver a Yukina-san, a tus hermanas y hermanos—le digo animado, realmente quiero verlos de nuevo

—ellos también son tu mamá, tus hermanas y hermanos, Tetsuhiro, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando.

—eso es demasiado...

—ellos te quieren, en especial las desquiciadas de mis hermanas y no olvidemos de los locos de sus maridos, ¡tsk!, son todo un caso

No pude evitar reírme al ver su cara enojada, pues sé que aun le molesta lo que ellos dijeron sobre nosotros dos, en especial lo que dijeron de él

—¡no te rías!—exclama con su rostro levemente sonrojado debido a la vergüenza—n-no fue gracioso lo que hicieron en la reunión.

Decidí cambiar de tema de conversación, pero aun así no pude evitar reír cada vez que recuerdo a las lindas hermanas de Yuki. Ellas son tan amables, aunque les gusta hacer enojar a su pequeño hermano.

El enterarme de que Yukihiro es el menor de tres hermanos, en una familia donde él era el único varón de la casa después de que su padre falleciera producto de una enfermedad que se le complicó.

Yukina-san, madre de Yuki, es una mujer muy amorosa y cariñosa quien apenas me vio me dio el mas cálido abrazo que haya recibido en mis veintidós años de vida.

El abrazo de una madre.

Las hermanas de Yuki también son unas excelentes mujeres y madres de familia también, se cuidan entre ellas y claro que también vigilan que nada ni nadie moleste a su "indefenso" hermanito, que de indefenso no tiene nada. Yuki siempre se ha sabido defender aunque eso le ha metido en muchos problemas en su adolescencia, según las palabras de Yuriko-san y Yuko-san.

Aun en la distancia, ellas una vez a la semana llaman para ver si todo esta en orden y que no hayamos hecho alguna tontería que pudiéramos lamentar después.

Ya que según ellas, sería genial que fuera pareja de Yuki. Pero eso no es posible para mí ni para él, nos queremos, somos buenos amigos, pero el sentimiento que compartimos es de amor fraternal. Ellas lo saben, pero aun así nos siguen molestando con lo mismo.

" _Te han agarrado cariño, es por eso que son algo melosas contigo, en especial Yuriko-neesan y Seijuro-niisan. Esos dos me ven como si me fuera a sobrepasarme contigo tarde o temprano, ¡tsk!, son bastante molestos cuando están en plan de padres sobre protectores que desean alejar al prospecto de novio de su inocente hija"_

" _¡pero tú eres igual a ellos!"_

"… _¡tsk! h-haré que no escuché eso…"_

Una vez terminamos de cenar y lavar los trastos, secarlos y guardarlos, nos acomodamos en la sala, y nos sentamos en el sofá para tres personas, uno al lado del otro. Sabía que era lo que vendría a continuación

—¿hay algo qué quieras contarme, Tetsuhiro?—

Yuki fue el primero en hablar después de estar cerca de un minuto en completo silencio, seguramente pensó que yo comenzaría con la platica, pero al ver que no tenía la intención de hablar, él decidió romper el silencio y comenzar con el interrogatorio…

—yo…—no sabía por donde comenzar, las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca, me sentía nervioso y de eso se había dado cuenta mi amigo quien no me quitaba la vista de encima—yo…¡no sé cómo decírtelo…!

Me miró mas detenidamente, como analizándome, algo que sinceramente me pone mas nervioso aun.

—¿tienes miedo a decepcionarme?, ¿es eso?

Siempre tan directo, eso es una de las muchas cualidades que me gustan de él aunque también esa cualidad me deja en jaque.

Es tan contradictorio...

—sí—respondí con sinceridad—lo siento tanto, Yuki, yo quería… realmente quería tener otra oportunidad… yo…Hgh—un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta y mis ojos me comenzaron a arder…

Iba a llorar, era algo inevitable, pero no quiero, no frente a él

— pensé que había sido claro contigo, pero tal parece que no ha sido suficiente…—susurró y sus palabras hicieron que decidiera a verle recién directamente a los ojos, él suspiró frustrado y pude ver su ceño fruncido unos segundos para después cambiar su semblante a uno mas sereno, mas comprensivo—¿cuántas veces tengo que hacerte entender que eres importante para mí y que hagas lo que hagas no harás que me aleje de ti?—su voz era suave a pesar que por su mirada me daba a entender que me estaba regañando—no te voy a dejar solo, Tetsuhiro, no te voy abandonar a tu suerte…

—pero…

—estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas aun más porque me importas mucho… te lo he demostrado tanto en mis palabras como en mis acciones así que no tengas miedo y dime lo que te atormenta

—te molestaras…

—eso no lo sabrás hasta que me digas lo que has hecho, pero si lo hago… trataré de entender primero tus acciones y decisiones para después regañarte y dar mi opinión sobre tus actos…. Mmm Sí, creo que eso es lo que haré—susurró lo ultimo para si mismo—ahora habla antes que mi paciencia se agote—termino de dar su discurso mostrando una leve sonrisa, tal parecía que estaba de buen humor y me hizo sentir mas relajado.

Le conté toda la plática que tuve con sempai en el parque después de que se fuera, no le oculté nada, absolutamente nada, pues algo me decía que se daría cuenta si le llegara a esconder algo de dicha conversación…

Pude ver los distintos cambios en su rostro conforme le iba relatando, había molestia, después tristeza, luego incredulidad y por ultimo cierta decepción, esto último debido a que acepté hacer nuevamente el trato. Aquel que tanto Yuki como Hiroto me aconsejaron muchas veces que debería de romper.

—santo cielo, no puedo creerlo, ¡eres mas terco que una mula, Tetsuhiro y tu sempai mas ciego que un topo!—soltó Yuki completamente frustrado después de terminar de contarle lo sucedido con sempai, él apretaba fuertemente sus puños en sus rodillas, seguramente en un intento de calmar su ira—¿es que acaso tu sempai no se da cuenta que hacer ese trato solo le hará daño?, y tu Tetsuhiro, ¿cómo es que dejaste que ese sujeto te provocara?—comencé a sentirme mal y eso él lo notó— pensé que sabias de antemano que acostarte con él sin ningún compromiso no era bueno para ti… ni para él—ahora me habló con un tono de voz mas comprensivo.

—¡lo siento!—me sentía avergonzado—pero como ya te lo había mencionado, pensé que si le hacia ver la diferencia entre el primer trato con este nuevo se daría cuenta que lo que compartimos fue algo mas que deseo carnal o sexual

—algo me dice que se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, pero no creo que revolcándote con él un par de minutos sea la solución, Tetsu, ¡lo lastimarás!, y además que ¡te sentirás culpable por eso…!—exclamó—piénsalo bien, si es posible, me gustaría que evitaras la mayor cantidad de encuentros íntimos que tengas con tu sempai si es que no piensas romper con ese odioso trato.

Él estaba molesto y a la vez preocupado por mí y ¿también por sempai?, esto último me dejó con dudas así que se lo pregunté.

—¿Yuki, pensé que te desagradaba mi sempai?—no hubo respuesta de su parte, pero su silencio de alguna forma me dio a entender su respuesta, así que le formulé otra pregunta—¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu opinión acerca de él?

—el ver sus reacciones ante mis provocaciones—suspiró y continuó explicando—antes solo era una pequeña teoría, pero tenía mis dudas, ahora estoy mas seguro que nunca que él desconoce sus sentimientos hacia ti…

—¿en serio?— tomé sus manos con la mías—¿existe la posibilidad que sempai esté enamorado de mí y no lo sabe? ¡¿Es eso posible?!—me emocioné tanto ante dicha posibilidad

—¡no hagas tantas preguntas!—me regañó sin apartar mis manos y yo traté de calmarme mientras esperaba su respuesta, él me miró nuevamente de manera analítica y al ver que no iba a atacarlo con mas preguntas, respondió—mi respuesta es sí, y por eso es que lo comparé con un topo, ¡tsk! Ese chico es demasiado complicado de entender…

Y así pasamos una horas platicando sobre lo que tendría que hacer para el día lunes cuando viera en el laboratorio a mi sempai. Yuki trató que desistiera de mi idea de ponerle a prueba con el trato.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea de ponerlo a prueba, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

—claro que lo recuerdo, ¡solo que no me refería a ese tipo de prueba!—me miró enfadado—¿no sería mas sencillo darle celos?, ¿ya sabes?, darle entender que estas interesado en alguien mas… así no tendrías que acostarte con él ni intentar ser frío en la intimidad, ¿es que acaso piensas hacérselo pensado en otra persona?

—¡claro que no!—grité indignado, ¿cómo podría pensar eso de mí?, pero al verlo mostrar un leve sonrisa, supe que solo lo dijo para ver mi reacción a sus palabras, reacción que fue de su total agrado—a-aunque entiendo tu punto, será difícil, el solo pensar que solo tendré sexo casual con sempai me duele…

—sinceramente espero que todo se solucione pronto… y cuando quieras ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.

—gracias, Yuki, eres un gran amigo, no sé que haría sin ti

—seguramente estarías llorando en el bar como toda un Magdalena… contando tus penas acompañado de una buena botella de wisky

—¡Yukihiro!—grité indignado nuevamente, esta vez llamándolo por su nombre completo.

—¡¿Qué?! Solo fui sincero—respondió, pero sabía por su tono burlón que solo lo hacia para seguir molestando, a veces pienso que se divierte de mi agonía, su extraño sentido del humor es algo que poco a poco voy entendiendo.—ya es hora de dormir, Tetsu—me dice dándole fin a la plática, yo dirijo mi vista al reloj que se encuentra en uno de las vitrinas mas cercanas y veo que mi amigo tiene razón—no te olvides que la pequeña Miyuki sigue en tu cuarto—dirijo nuevamente mi atención a Yuki, quien se ha puesto de pie y me mira como esperando que yo imite su acción.

—¿ah? Lo había olvidado—hablo ya estando parado, y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, continúo hablando—qué raro que no se haya levantado para saludarme ¿Estará enferma?—me pregunto.

—nada de eso, simplemente está cansada, estuve jugando con ella un buen rato mientras te esperaba y terminaba mis apuntes para mi clase… ya veras que apenas te vea se te lanzara encima y hasta te reclamará por tu tardanza…

—muy gracioso—le digo con algo de sarcasmo—buenas noches, Yuki, que duermas bien

—igualmente, no olvides soñar conmigo—me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

—¿Quieres que tenga pesadillas?—me burlé de él

Ambos no reímos un poco y después entramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Una vez que entro a mi habitación y prendo las luces, busco con la mirada y al fin la veo, plácidamente dormida a los pies de mi cama. Me acerco a ella, y como si sintiera mi cercanía, veo como Miyuki abre lentamente sus lindos ojos azules mientras se estira, como la linda gatita que es, me mira fijamente y con un gran maullido como diciéndome _bienvenido_ _a_ _casa_ es que al fin termino por sentarme en la orilla de mi cama para que sin previo aviso mi linda gatita se suba en mis piernas y acerque su hocico a mi cara con clara señal de exigir afecto.

—meow—

—lamento la tardanza, Mi-chan, tuve una platica inesperada con mi sempai, ¿lo recuerdas?, el chico que te conté—

—meowww—

Miyuki es maravillosa, algo melosa y renegona, pero maravillosa, aun no entiendo como pudieron abandonarla a su suerte, si no fuera por la caridad de algunas personas puede que hubiese muerto de hambre hace ya mucho tiempo...

" _es linda, muy enérgica, me gusta, tiene personalidad, le calculo unos tres meses de edad"_

" _¿te molestaría si la llevó a casa?"_

" _si te vas hacer responsable de ella por mí no hay problema, Tetsu, eso si tenemos que llevarla a un veterinario primero para descartar cualquier enfermedad aunque por lo que veo solo está baja de peso…"_

" _mira, Yuki, ¡está ronroneando!, parece que le agrado…"_

" _Ahora ella dependerá de ti. Quiere que la ames, es lo único que espera, a cambio ella hará todo lo que sus peludas patitas estén a su alcance para hacerte feliz"_

" _Miyuki... ese será su nombre de ahora en adelante"_

" _Que poca originalidad…"_

A mi mente vino el recuerdo de cómo conocí a Miyuki en aquel parque cerca de la universidad. La conversación que tuve con mi amigo y la decisión de adoptarla y llevarla a vivir al apartamento en el que llevaba viviendo poco tiempo.

Mientras me coloco mi pijama observo de reojo que ella no ha dejado de mirarme. Sus ojos azules, tan bellos, fueron lo primero que llamaron mi atención cuando se acercó a mí por primera vez en busca de alguna caricia o muy probablemente algo de comida que le pudiera ofrecer. Para ser una gata sin dueño, parecía acostumbrada al contacto de las personas, pues me sorprendió que ella se me acercara con tanta confianza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Yuki quien me acompañaba en ese momento, de hecho, él no me dejaba sólo casi todo el tiempo, y eso se lo agradecí, pues estaba triste porque las cosas con sempai no habían resultado como yo había querido, y la distancia me dolía.

Todavía me duele…

—¡meoowww!—

Me sobresalto al escuchar el repentino maullido de Miyuki, pero mas aun el tono que usó

¿Me está regañando?

—lo siento, Miyuki, dejaré los pensamientos tristes para otra ocasión, ¿te parece?

—meow—volvió a maullar, pero esta esta con tono mas juguetón

A veces siento que ella entiende lo que digo, se lo mencioné una vez a Yuki y él me dio la razón.

Miyuki es una gata muy peculiar ya que cada vez que trata de llamar mi atención es casi siempre cuando estoy triste

" _Eso pasa porque pones cara de cachorro abandonado, y… ¡créeme cuando te digo que a Miyuki y a mí no nos gusta eso!"_

Yuki y Miyuki… que haría sin ellos, si no los tuviera regañándome como también cuidándome en mis días mas tristes, cuando antes el silencio de mi antiguo apartamento era una tortura.

" _¡acaso no entiendes la vergüenza que siento el tener un hijo marica!, me da asco el solo verte"_

" _¡¿por qué tuviste que ser un anormal?!, ¡un fenómeno!"_

Tal vez estaría llorando sintiéndome completamente solo…

" _¡tú nunca has estado solo, y menos ahora!, así que mas te vale que te vayas quitando esas estupideces que los imbéciles de tus progenitores te dijeron, y comienza a confiar, en creer en que ni Hiroto ni yo te haremos a un lado sin importar cuantos errores cometas"_

" _Yuki…"_

" _Todavía crees que no te mereces mi cariño, ¿verdad?, no sabes cuanto quisiera viajar en el tiempo y borrar de tu memoria a todas esas personas que te hicieron daño y dejaron esa fea cicatriz en ti. Yo te quiero y no voy a dejar de hacerlo, Tetsu. Por eso no puedo permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño, mi pequeño hermanito."_

" _...yo…"_

" _Yo estaré a tu lado y te lo demostraré. No te dejaré solo"_

—Miyuki, te quiero, te quiero mucho—susurro mientras me acerco a ella que no ha dejado de mirarme para después ponerse a lamer mi mano—haces cosquillas…

Una vez echado en mi cama con Miyuki haciéndome compañía, me pongo a pensar en cómo tendré que ponerme firme ante él para no querer abrazarlo apenas lo vea. Realmente me resultó difícil el ser algo distante con sempai y ahora que he vuelto hacer un nuevo trato me será aun más difícil, pues aunque no quiera tendré que tocarlo a la hora de tener sexo…

Sexo casual...

Un simple acto de meter y sacar, sentir placer solo cuando se está en pleno acto para después….

Sentirme sucio.

Como me sentía cuando me acostaba con distintos chicos. Cuando solo quería olvidar todo, pero lo único que lograba era que a mis problemas se agregara la culpa.

Me sentía indigno.

—sempai...—

Él no merece pasar por lo que yo pasé por decisión propia. Eso lo entiendo mejor ahora y aun así acepté hacer un trato sin besos, sin caricias ni palabras lindas con él.

Yuki tiene razón, eso no es bueno para ambos.

Realmente estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo de nuevo que caí en sus provocaciones y ahora estoy lamentándome de mi decisión. Tengo que hacerle ver que el trato es una pésima idea, pero si aun así no cambia de opinión, si no logro convencerlo…

Solo me quedará evitar el mayor número de contactos.

—cómo me gustaría tener el valor de poder dejarte y no seguir teniendo esperanza de un nosotros…—susurro

Así podría intentar comenzar de nuevo, pero sobre todo… evitaría lastimarte...

Sempai...

 **.**

 **.**

Es lunes por la mañana, me encuentro en la facultad y debo decir que me siento aterrado, realmente estoy arrepentido por haber aceptado hacer el trato. Si no lo hubiera aceptado yo solo seguiría tratando de ser indiferente con sempai, pero ahora él tendrá ciertos privilegios con mi persona poniendo como escusa el cumplimiento del trato y yo tendré que tocarlo de manera incorrecta.

—realmente soy un tonto—

" _¿Y recién te das cuenta?, asume las consecuencias de tus actos, Tetsu, y enfrenta a la bestia, y mas te vale que lo hagas porque sino será otra la bestia que enfrentarás"_

—Yuki malo—me quejo como niño pequeño

Resoplo con frustración, pues como me dijo Yuki, yo mismo me metí solito en este embrollo, así que solo me queda seguir con el plan…

Uno: Seguir tratando con inferencia a sempai y ocultar mis sentimientos, esto parte del plan inicial

Dos: Responder las preguntas que me hará sobre Yuki con toda la sinceridad del mundo sin ocultar nada, esto ultimo a pedido de Yuki, lo cual no entiendo muy bien por qué

¿En que estará pensando?

Tres: Defenderme de cualquier agresión sin importar cuan acostumbrado esté a eso, esto también ha petición de Yuki quien me amenazó si aparecía con algún moretón

Cuatro: No descuidar la alimentación de sempai, esto por decisión mía.

A Yuki no le molestó eso, de hecho estuvo de acuerdo.

Cinco: Al finalizar el día, contarle lo sucedido a Yuki, esto para ver como anda la situación entre sempai y yo. Según él

Vuelvo a suspirar, me hubiera gustado que el domingo hubiese sido mas largo, de haber sido así, ahora estaría en el apartamento viendo los distintos juguetes como ropa que compró Yuki para mi pequeña Miyuki.

—no seas cobarde, Tetsuhiro, es hora de ir a ver a sempai—me digo tratando de darme valor.

Apenas llego a la puerta del laboratorio, me detengo, tomo aire y decido abrir la puerta lentamente. Lo primero que ven mis ojos es la figura de mi sempai, quien se encuentra sentado en una silla giratoria, con una mano sosteniendo un lapicero y la otra sobre la mesa.

Parecía estar meditando, aunque al ver cómo apretaba el pobre lapicero supe de inmediato que no estaba de buen humor lo que significaba que las cosas podrían ponerse difícil para los dos desde el comienzo.

Traté de alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo y opté mejor en hacerle saber que ya había llegado al laboratorio ya que tal parecía que no se había percatado de mi presencia todavía.

—buenos días, sempai—

Le saludé tratando de llamar su atención sin parecer emocionado por verlo.

Pero él no me contestó, creo que ni me escuchó, así que volví a llamarlo.

—¿sempai?—

Pero siguió sin escucharme, lo intenté unas cuantas veces mas y nada así que no me quedó de otra que gritarle

—¡SEMPAI!—

—¡¿QUE?!—

Pero me contestó con un grito aun mas fuerte que el mío, además que se notaba claramente irritado, tanto que me asustó.

Me regañó por haberle gritado y yo di mis razones de por qué lo hice, como también le hice ver que había roto el lapicero que tenía en su mano.

Sin decir nada, me puse a preparar los instrumentos, necesitaba distraerme y tratar de calmar el nerviosismo que tenía al tenerlo cerca. Él se dedicó a lo suyo.

El ambiente se sentía tenso y eso no me gustaba para nada, no pude evitar añorar aquellos días cuando el estar al lado de sempai era tan divertido como emocionante, no tanto por los proyectos sino porque en ese tiempo todavía creía ciegamente en el amor de sempai, que tenía una oportunidad, tenía la confianza de que los pocos avances algún día darían sus frutos.

Ahora esa confianza es casi nula, eso no quiere decir que ya no lo ame, mas bien es que mis esperanzas fueron decayendo. Sintiendo que simplemente no soy el indicado para él…

Pasaron las horas y nosotros apenas si nos dirigimos algunas palabras, hice todo lo posible para no cometer ningún error de cálculo y obtener los resultados deseados en los experimentos. En eso no he tenido problemas, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de sempai.

Veía cómo por cada error cometido renegaba, se frustraba y lanzaba su block de notas a la pared más cercana, era claro que se le estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse, a mi también me es difícil aunque yo estoy acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión algo que a sempai parece dificultarle.

De repente sentí mi celular vibrar, así que lo saqué de mi pantalón para ver el mensaje que me había llegado, al ver el remitente no pude evitar sonreír

 _ **Hola mi pequeño, ¿cómo te encuentras?, espero que bien**_

 _ **Quería avisarte que mis hijas y yo pensamos en tener otra reunión familiar, la cual estas mas que invitado. Ya se lo mencioné a Yuki-kun, pero aun así quería avisarte, mas tarde tal vez te llame ya que ahora seguramente debes estar ocupado en tus labores en la universidad.**_

 _ **Nos veremos pronto…**_

 _ **Con cariño de tu auto-nombrada madre.**_

Una vez terminé de leer el mensaje de Yukina-san, le respondí con un "gracias por la invitación, que con gusto iré porque deseo verlos a todos…"

Mensaje que al minuto de ser enviado, ella me respondió:

 _ **Yo también quiero verte, Tetsu-kun, ya eres parte de mi familia, y por ende deseo que estés presente en la reunión y que arrastres a mi hijo de ser necesario si se niega a venir.**_

 _ **Tienes mi consentimiento, cariño.**_

No pude evitar reír un poco apenas terminé de leer. Yukina-san es una mujer muy amable aunque parece que le gusta molestar mucho a su hijo, creo que ahora sé de donde aprendieron Yuriko-san y Yuko-san a molestar a su hermanito Yuki.

Creo que con mayor razón no querrá ir a la reunión, bueno, ya se me ocurrirá como convencerlo.

Pasaron un par de horas más, y el ambiente en el laboratorio no mejoró, mas bien creo que empeoró. Sempai estaba furioso, lo presentía. Lo vi de reojo y me di con la sorpresa de que él también me estaba mirando.

Nos vimos un par de segundos, y al segundo siguiente él desvió su mirada de la mía.

Sentí mi corazón salirse de mi pecho por el simple hecho de verlo y contemplar sus mejillas sonrosadas, sempai es tan lindo, reacciones como esas me hacen extrañar aquellos días en los que tenía la confianza y la fuerza para conquistarlo y ser testigo de más de esas reacciones lindas de él

El que me dejara permanecer a su lado era lo que mas valoraba, pero…

Mi corazón quería másl, mucho más, pero sempai no me ve de la misma manera…

—si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo de una maldita vez y ¡ya deja de verme de esa maldita manera, Morinaga!—

El grito de sempai me sacó de mis lamentosos pensamientos, me asustó un poco incluso lleve a pensar que podría intentar golpearme ante ese pensamiento lo comencé a mirar de manera sería.

No debo dejarme intimidar

—eso debería decirlo yo, sempai—al darme cuenta el tono altanero de mi voz, traté de corregirme—no se ofenda, es solo que en todo el rato que llevamos trabajando, usted no ha dejado de fruncir el ceño ni apretar sus puños cada vez que me observa viendo mi celular.

No mentía, me había percatado que me fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que veía mi celular, incluso si era para saber la hora y distraerme un rato.

Obviamente, sempai negó lo que dije y comenzamos con una pequeña discusión. Me sentía frustrado, pero sobretodo molesto conmigo mismo por no saber sobrellevar esta situación.

No debo desquitarme con sempai, me dije.

Así que me disculpé con él, el hecho de que haya aceptado hacer el trato no significa que deba estar enojado y serio todo el tiempo, al fin de cuentas, fue mi decisión el estar metido nuevamente en todo ese embrollo.

—y-ya veo, por un momento creí que intentarías golpearme—me dijo y yo me sorprendí por sus palabras—aplicas demasiada fuerza en tus manos, mi muñeca seguro tendrá moretones—

El que sempai pensara que yo sería capaz de golpearlo, me enfermó. Sentí culpa y vergüenza por mi accionar, yo no me había dado cuenta de la fuerza que estaba usando cuando detuve su golpe.

Ya no sé qué pasa conmigo, yo no soy así.

Eso no está bien.

—sobre eso, también lo lamento, si bien fui algo brusco al detener tu golpe, yo ¡nunca intentaría golpearte!, aunque tú no sientas lo mismo que yo, aunque nunca llegues a corresponderme, ¡yo nunca te golpearía, no lo haría!, porque te amo, aunque tú no quieras eso de mí, yo te sigo amando, sempai.

A pesar que le dije que ya no habría mas palabras de amor de mi parte, no pude evitar decirle que lo amaba.

Por esta vez haría una excepción, ya que no me gustaba que sempai pensara que yo intentaría golpearlo.

—Pero el que te ame no significa que me voy a dejar golpear, ya no, sempai, espero que lo comprenda

Le aclaré, después de eso comenzó lo que ya me había imaginado.

Sempai comenzó hacerme preguntas sobre Yuki, de cómo, cuándo y dónde lo conocí, qué pensaba de él, a qué se dedicaba, y cosas por el estilo.

Era todo un interrogatorio y me daba la impresión que sempai veía a mi amigo como un criminal. Esto me recordó a cuando le hablé por primera vez de mi sempai a Yuki. Él también me llenó de preguntas extrañas aunque no tan directas cómo las que sempai me estuvo haciendo por mas de una hora.

Cada una de las preguntas que me hizo las respondí con sinceridad, no le oculté nada, después de todo tenía el total permiso de Yuki para hablar de él sin ningún problema.

" _¡habla de mí cómo si fueras una fangirl!"_

Yuki es extraño, muy extraño…

Espero no haber sonado como una chica enamorada a la hora que respondí las preguntas de sempai.

Después del interrogatorio, recordé el trato y lo malo que sería si lo cumplíamos, así que le dije que lo mejor sería olvidar sobre ese nuevo trato y no hacer ningún otro trato.

—¡¿te estás retractando?!—se molestó—ese maldito de tu amigo te dijo algo, ¿cierto?—asentí con miedo—pues con mayor razón me niego a terminar el trato, mucho menos cuando recién estamos comenzando.

—pero, sempai, no te das cuenta de que estamos haciendo mal las cosas, ¡lo mejor sería olvidarnos de toda esta tontería!

—habla por ti, Morinaga, porque yo no pienso renunciar, y tú tampoco lo harás, ¡entendiste!, además que te dije que si no funcionaba lo dejaríamos.

—sí, creo recordar que mencionaste algo sobre eso.

—bien, así que no me vengas con mas tonterías como esas y actúa por ti mismo, no me gusta que ese idiota que tienes por amigo se meta en nuestros asuntos y en tus decisiones.

—¡no es un idiota!—me enojé—él tiene un nombre—le dije firme—se llama Yagami Yukihiro, no lo insulte, sempai

Él me miró algo sorprendido por la forma que defendí a mi amigo.

Yuki solo se preocupa por mí, él quiere que sea feliz, pero sobre todo, tiene miedo a que me pase algo.

Él ya perdió a un hermano, simplemente no quiere perder a otro.

Y yo no quiero verlo llorar de nuevo.

Nos pusimos a trabajar una hora más en completo silencio, el ambiente se volvió tenso después de nuestra discusión, hasta que vi que ya era hora de mi primera clase del día, así que le avisé a mi sempai y salí rumbo a mi salón.

Una vez dentro de mi aula, mientras esperaba la llegada del profesor, me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que he estado haciendo desde que anulé el primer trato y comencé a vivir con Yuki y después junto a Miyuki.

Para ser sincero, al vivir junto a Yuki sentí por primera lo que era estar en un hogar, uno de verdad, uno cálido donde se encuentran las personas que realmente te quieren, que se preocupan por tu salud física y emocional, y no por el que dirán.

En mi casa de Fukuoka, todo era gris, me sentía tan fuera de lugar, que no era bienvenido y ese sentimiento de dolor empeoró cuando salió a la luz mis gustos hacia los hombres.

Ahora ya no eran solo mis padres lo que me veían como una lacra, ni mi hermano con indiferencia, sino que también a los que había considerado mis amigos me dieron la espalda. Me dejaron solo, no me hablaban, preferían alejarse de mí cómo si los fuera a contagiar de una grave enfermedad.

Me habían abandonado.

Y yo traté de no llorar a pesar de las ganas de gritar que tenía. No quería estar solo, así que traté de ser el mismo de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero fue inútil, solo conseguía que se alejaran mas de mí y que varios chicos trataran de golpearme.

Algunos lo consiguieron…

Trato de alejar los recuerdos tristes mientras me sobo ligeramente mis ojos para evitar que salgan mis lágrimas.

No debo llorar

Siento mi celular vibrar, y al verlo me percato de que se trata de un mensaje por WhatsApp de Yuki. Es raro que me envíe un mensaje a estas horas, mayormente lo hace en la hora del almuerzo.

" _Espero que no sea nada malo"_ pensé

Una vez en la aplicación, chequee su mensaje, y sonrío al ver lo que me mandó

Una foto...

Una preciosa foto de Miyuki durmiendo en el sofá con su vestido nuevo y un título que Yuki le dio: _**La bella durmiente.**_

No dudé en comentar la foto

— _¿No deberías estar dando clases en estos momentos?, por cierto, Miyuki se ve muy linda, esta foto será parte de mi colección personal—_

— _ **Para que lo sepas, estoy en receso, por eso aproveché para enviarte la foto, sabía que te gustaría, después de todo ella es nuestra princesa, me siento un padre orgulloso—**_

— _Sí, sí, papá orgulloso. Te tengo que dejar, mi profesor ya llegó, conversaremos mas tarde.—_

— _ **Claro mi cielo, no olvides que eres la luz de mi oscuro e inexistente corazón—**_

— _¡Mejor ve a dar tu clase!—_

— _ **Pero que mal humor tienes hoy, dulzura, yo solo quería darte mi amor…**_

No terminé de leer todo su mensaje, pues ya me imaginaba la sarta de tonterías cursis y empalagosas con toques de sarcasmo que escribiría solo para fastidiarme.

Pero aun así no pude evitar sonreír.

—Yuki, eres un demente—susurré bajito mientras sacaba mis apuntes y prestaba recién atención a la clase de hoy…

 **.**

 **.**

Se dice que cuando uno se divierte siente que las horas se pasan volando y cuando uno está aburrido, muy lento. Pero yo no estoy aburrido y aun así siento que el reloj se demora mucho en avanzar, ¡ya quiero irme a casa!, no soporto estar de malas con sempai y no poder besarlo. En otra ocasión aprovecharía estos momentos para relajarlo aunque eso significase recibir un golpe o un grito de su parte.

Extraño tanto esos momentos de libertad que sentía que tenía.

Hoy he tenido solo dos materias y mis horas libres la he pasado con sempai tanto en la cafetería como en el laboratorio. Y mientras estaba con él, recibía mensajes de Yuki contándome sobre las travesuras de alguno de sus alumnos como también sobre los mangas que ha confiscado hoy día en plena clase. Siendo uno de ellos de temática yaoi.

Y conociéndolo se pondrá a leer cada uno de ellos en casa para después devolverlos a sus respectivos dueños.

— _ **Es un manga muy interesante, Tetsu, trata de un chico que está enamorado de su homofóbico sempai. Según Naomi-sensei, es un manga altamente recomendado.—**_

— _¿Naomi?, ¿la profesora de literatura que piensa que me eres infiel con el apuesto profesor de psicología?, ¿ella?—_

— _ **La misma que viste y calza. Por cierto, ¿no sabía que Ryu te parecía atractivo?, te lo tenías bien guardado, ehhh. ¿Debo ponerme celoso?—**_

— _para nada…_

Sí, tenía conversaciones muy raras con Yuki, quién le gusta hacerse pasar como mi prometido cada vez que preguntan si estoy soltero solo para ver la cara de sorpresa que pone sus víctimas y después reírse porque cayeron en la broma.

Y pensar que todo comenzó solo por un comentario de una de sus alumnas.

" _Yagami-sensei, no sabía que estaba casado"_

Fue un día que decidí ir a visitarlo en la preparatoria donde se desempeña como profesor de algebra, Yuki había comentado que ya no vivía solo, que compartíamos apartamento a un grupo de alumnos que se nos acercaron cuando estábamos platicando, a él le gusta bromear, pero sobretodo molestarme, por eso cuando vio mi cara de sorpresa y de vergüenza al escuchar tan atrevido comentario de su alumna mientras ella y todo su grupo de amigos me miraba como si verificaran si lo dicho por ella era verdad, les dio mas material para avergonzarme

" _no estoy casado con él, pero ¿les molestaría si lo hiciera?"_

Pero la respuesta que sus alumnos dieron me sorprendió:

" _Para nada, se ven lindos juntos"_

" _¿Entonces están saliendo?, ¡felicidades!, hacen una linda pareja"_

" _Morinaga-san, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda si sensei se porta mal con usted"_

" _Yagami-sensei, tiene muy buen gusto."_

Recuerdo que tuve una breve plática con ellos donde les explicaba que tipo de relación tengo con Yuki en realidad, vi sus caras decepcionadas, pero que todavía no perdían la ilusión de que algún día seríamos una pareja de verdad.

" _les caíste muy bien, Tetsu"_

Les prometí visitarlos nuevamente en la preparatoria, realmente ellos me cayeron muy bien, cómo me hubiera gustado haber estudiado con chicos como ellos cuando estaba en Fukuoka.

Pues ellos no me habrían dado la espalda cuando mas los necesitaba.

Desde ese día a Yuki le gusta tener pláticas en la que se hace pasar como mi novio acaramelado y empalagoso solo para fastidiarme y sacarme una sonrisa, yo a veces le sigo el juego. Solo espero que nadie lea esos mensajes de su celular.

Son bochornosos…

" _Te gusta avergonzarme, ¿verdad?"_

" _No lo tomes a mal, Tetsuhiro, es que a veces me das la impresión de que te pones a recordar cosas que no deberías darles ya importancia…"_

" _Yuki…"_

" _además que me gusta verte sonreír de verdad…"_

Quiero ir a casa…

—Morinaga, ¡ya deja de una buena vez ese maldito celular!—

La voz molesta de sempai junto al manotazo que me dio para que soltara mi celular me hizo reaccionar

—¡sempai!— grité al ver mi amado celular en sus peligrosas manos.

—¡sempai nada!—me gritó nuevamente—has estado todo el maldito día conversando con Yuki, es que acaso él no sabe que estas ocupado y no perdiendo el tiempo, ¡¿eh?!

Sempai estaba molesto conmigo, no lo culpo, he estado mas concentrado en leer los mensajes de Yuki que escuchar sus quejas acerca de los resultados no deseados, de los traidores de no se qué y de los estúpidos celulares con aplicaciones que solo sirven para perder el tiempo y embrutecer a la gente

Últimamente se para quejando de muchas cosas.

—devuélvame mi celular—le dije tranquilo tratando de no enojarlo mas de lo que ya estaba con la esperanza de que mi pobre celular no termine roto por la mitad—por favor—

—no lo haré—curiosamente su voz dejó de sonar irritaba— será mejor que limpies ese desastre—me dijo señalando unos tubos y frascos rotos que por suerte estaban vacíos cuando cayeron al piso

—pero—me iba a quejar, pero veo como sempai se dirige a la puerta con mi celular todavía en la mano— ¿A dónde va?—pregunté, que yo recuerde nadie lo ha llamado

—e-eso no te incumbe—su voz sonó un poco nerviosa, y sin mirarme continuó hablando— espero que cuando vuelva ya esté todo limpio, después de eso ya te podrás ir.

Una vez terminó de hablar cerró la puerta de un portazo, tanto así que las lunas de las vitrinas retumbaron un poco.

—¿qué debo hacer?—me pregunté mientras sacaba una escoba y un recogedor donde se guardan los objetos de limpieza para ponerme a recoger el desastre que se encontraba en el piso. Había sido un descuido de ambos, él estaba distraído y yo lo tomé por sorpresa haciendo que tirara varios tubos y frascos que había en una vitrina, ocasionando que sempai tuviera un pequeño corte en la mano, nada serio gracias a Dios.

—Al menos ya podré irme a casa—me digo, aunque tendré que esperarlo para que me devuelva mi celular.

Solo espero que no se tarde tanto en venir

 **.**

 **POV Souichi**

Esto era el colmo

¿Es qué acaso ese maldito de Yuki no tiene un trabajo que cumplir?, me preguntaba mientras miraba con mala cara a mi asistente quien no dejaba de mirar su maldito celular cada vez que este vibraba en señal de un nuevo mensaje de su sobre protector amigo.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en el comedor y ya estoy harto de que no me preste atención, mejor me voy al laboratorio.

—sempai, todavía no ha terminado de comer, así que ni piense en irse aun

Ja! ¿Quién se cree?, ¿mi madre?

—¡no me des ordenes!

—no es una orden, solo no quiero que descuide su alimentación, no me haga llamar a Kanako-chan para que lo regañe

—¡eso es chantaje…!

Al final no pude irme a mi amado laboratorio sin primero dejar mi charola completamente vacía. En la cena fue igual, no me dejó ir sin terminar primero.

Estaba molesto, pero también disfrutaba de sus atenciones, aunque ahora eran pocas y menos expresivas. Solo cuando se trataba de mejorar mi hábito alimenticio Morinaga se muestra mas atento, y es momentos como estos que me hacen añorar aquellos días en los que él sonreía para mí.

Me siento extraño…

Las horas que comparto con Morinaga son bastante silenciosas, un silencio distinto al que antes tenía cuando solo nos dedicábamos a mirarnos y a sentirnos después de una entrega pasional.

Era tan dulce esos momentos, tanto que me sorprendía que me gustaran tanto.

" _Necesito recuperarlos",_ pensé

Así que aprovechando el desastre que me hizo ocasionar el muy imbécil en el laboratorio, salí rumbo a la salida de la facultad, necesitaba hablar con ese desgraciado y decirle una cuantas cosas.

Mientras me dirijo a la salida siento el celular de Morinaga en mi mano vibrar así que sin perder el tiempo me fijo que tiene un mensaje nuevo por leer de parte de Yuki, sin más me dedico a leerlo.

 _ **Tetsuhiro, ya me encuentro en tu universidad, te espero en la salida de la facultad, no te olvides de mandarme un mensaje si crees que tendrás que quedarte mas tiempo con tu explosivo sempai.**_

Ese idiota ya ha llegado, me enojaba verlo de nuevo, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que Morinaga volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Una vez fuera de la facultad miré por los alrededores buscando una persona con las características físicas de Yuki hasta que lo encontré.

Él se encontraba apoyado en el único árbol que tiene la facultad mirando su celular como esperando muy probablemente una respuesta de Morinaga, lástima para él que yo tuviera en estos momentos el dichoso aparato.

Me acerco de manera inmediata a él completamente decidido a enfrentarlo, Yuki se da cuenta de mi presencia una vez que estoy parado frente a él.

—quiero que dejes de llenar con ideas extrañas a mi kohai—le ordené

Él me miró con cara de tarado sin comprender mis palabras por unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¿eh? ¿Hola?— habló con burla—¿no crees que deberías saludar primero antes de preguntar?, además, ¿no sé de qué me estas hablando, Tatsumi?—

—ja! No te hagas el imbécil, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando—Yuki se veía tranquilo, mis palabras no le molestaban, se veía neutral y eso solo me frustraba mas—no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya—le sentencie

Su mirada de repente cambio, pasó de una mirada seria a una de sorpresa, una extraña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, esto no es bueno.

—mmm creo entender, ¿crees qué el que Tetsu ya no esté como osito cariñoso contigo es por mi culpa?, ¿es eso?—

—¡deja de burlarte!—grité algo avergonzado por lo que dijo, me alegraba que en estos momentos la universidad se encontrara casi vacía—Lo que haga y decida Morinaga hacer es asunto suyo, ¡no te metas!

—me temo que eso es imposible para mí—otra vez habló con un tono serio además que me miraba con reproche—no podía quedarme quieto viendo como él se iba apagando, simplemente no podía, no puedo, él me importa mucho, demasiado.

—¿entonces admites que estas… enamorado de él?—no quería escuchar la respuesta a mi pregunta

—no necesito estar enamorado para sentir empatía por alguien que pide ayuda en silencio—su voz denotaba que lo había ofendido con mi pregunta—yo lo quiero, lo admiro, me gusta verlo sonreír, es como un hermano para mí, Tatsumi

—pero ese día en el parque…

—eso lo dije porque estaba enojado contigo, todavía lo estoy—dio un largo suspiro y siguió hablando mirando directamente mis ojos—además que quería ver tu reacción frente a mis palabras, no pensé que fueras tan celoso—

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy ningún celoso!, m-menos de Morinaga…—

—pues yo no lo recuerdo así...—

—¡déjate de bromas de una maldita vez!—lo callé, estaba harto de esta plática sin sentido—solo quiero que dejes de llenarle de tonterías la cabeza de Morinaga, deja de hablarle mal de mí. Yo no soy ningún villano.

—esta bien…

¿Eh?, ¿acaso se está burlado de mí nuevamente?

—por la expresión de tu rostro es claro para mí que no me crees, y para que lo sepas, yo solo le aconsejaba, le di mi punto de vista muchas veces sobre la situación en la que se encontraba y le dije que tratara de ver sus problemas como un tercero para que viera que si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. La decisión final la tomó él

—¡pero tú influiste en muchas de sus decisiones!—me indigné—mejor lárgate antes que te mate a golpes

—no puedo, tengo que esperar a Tetsu para ir juntos a casa, se lo prometí

—Morinaga ya no es un niño para que vengas a recogerlo, él sabe cuidarse solo

—ese es el problema, el dejarlo solo no es una opción para mí, menos cuando hace unas semanas ese maldito se quiso sobrepasar con él, maldito pedófilo del demonio— susurró lo último, pero yo lo había escuchado fuerte y claro

—¿Qué?—fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

¿Alguien había intentado lastimar a Morinaga?

—el solo pensar que alguien como Akira se aparezca de nuevo me enferma—la voz de Yuki nombrando al desgraciado de Akira me hizo entender su malestar—simplemente no puedo estar tranquilo esperando en casa, mucho menos cuando Tetsu todavía no está muy bien emocionalmente, todavía veo tristeza en sus ojos, por eso prefiero venir a esperarlo, hacerle compañía para así evitar que se siga atormentando con sus recuerdos—había seriedad, pero también mucha preocupación en sus ojos negros mientras me hablaba, para después sonreír y continuar hablando una vez mas—lo mantengo ocupado con mis tonterías.—me guiñó el ojo cuando terminó.

—¿cuándo fue exactamente que Akira intentó…?—no podía completar la oración, el solo imaginarme a mi kohai con ese enfermo me hace querer ir al laboratorio y estar a solas con él.

Necesito estar con Morinaga.

—eso ocurrió dos días después de la reunión que hubo en tu casa, ¿no me mires así?—me miró con molestia—Tetsu me contó lo sucedido ese día en tu casa, estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas y si a eso le sumábamos el encuentro con Akira dos días después, eso dio como resultado a un pequeño Tetsu de quince años. Mas indefenso no podía estar.

Apenas terminó de hablar no pude evitar sentir rabia, amargura, indignación y dolor. Por qué Morinaga no me había contado que ese pedófilo lo había seguido, que lo había perturbado de nuevo.

—por la pregunta que me hiciste, debo suponer que ya conociste a Akira, ¿verdad?

—desgraciadamente sí, lo conocí en una bar cerca de la universidad, Morinaga no esperaba verlo de nuevo, mucho menos en un bar que no es gay

—Akira es bisexual y un pedófilo, todas las personas con las que se ha acostado son diez hasta veinte años menores que él, todas menores de edad y todas conscientes de lo que hacían, al menos eso es lo que he averiguado, tal vez por eso tiene un historial libre de denuncias—suspiró frustrado mientras se sobaba las sienes—Tetsu solo tenía quince cuando lo conoció y ese malnacido intentó aprovecharse de su dolor por la perdida de Masaki y el abandono de lo que él consideraba su familia y amigos—Yuki estaba molesto y yo también lo estaba—por suerte el señor del bar junto a unos chicos del lugar se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Akira, logrando así defender a Tetsu de cometer una locura y echar a patadas a ese pervertido. Y en esta última ocasión fui yo quién lo defendió

—¿Akira logró lastimarlo, lo golpeó?

—no, solo lo acorraló y trató de besarlo a la fuerza, eso fue lo que Tetsu me dijo aunque después verifiqué que decía la verdad.— suspiró y me miró como confirmando si tenía todavía mi atención—Yo tenía un mal presentimiento esa noche, por eso fui a buscarlo a su apartamento y en mitad del camino los vi. Aunque Tetsuhiro es mas alto y mas fuerte que él, ese sujeto tiene algo que lo intimida, creo que le recuerda a su pasado, por eso no dudé en golpear a ese enfermo para que lo soltara. Amenacé a Akira con dejarlo desfigurado y bien castrado con una cierra oxidada si volvía a molestar a mi amigo. Él me dio su palabra, solo espero que la cumpla o me las pagará.

Podía ver una aura asesina rodear a Yuki mientras me contaba la amenaza que le hizo a ese sujeto. No voy a negar que me asustó un poco, pero también sentí cierta satisfacción al imaginarme la cara de horror que seguro puso Akira cuando escuchó dicha amenaza.

—¿puedo saber que te hizo gracia?—me preguntó con un tono bastante curioso en su voz.—

—nada que te interese—le respondí, me sentía extrañamente tranquilo, tal vez no era tan mala persona, pero aun así no se lo hice notar.

—ahora que parecemos llevarnos bien—aunque creo que Yuki lo notó—¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?, no tienes por qué darme tu respuesta ahora, es de algo que me ha estado inquietando desde hace varios meses.

—pregunta…

—¿por qué recién dos años después decidiste cambiar tu forma de llevar lo que tenías con Tetsu?, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

¡Ja!, ¿de qué demonios me está hablando?, no le entiendo.

—Tetsu y tú estaban teniendo prácticamente una relación de amantes durante dos años, pero después dicha relación se transformó en solo encuentros sexuales, ¡¿por qué?!, ¡¿qué te hizo Tetsu para que comenzaras a tratarlo como tu puta personal?!

—¿Qué dijiste?, ¡¿cómo crees posible que yo pueda ser alguien tan cruel?!, Morinaga es mi amigo, y el tuyo también, ¡¿cómo puedes expresarte de esa forma de él?!

—por eso te pregunto— siguió hablando sin parecer impresionado por mis preguntas aunque su voz denotaba molestia, ira, rabia, indignación —es así como Tetsu se veía cuando comenzaste a tener sexo con él y después te ibas a tu casa como si nada hubiese pasado entre ustedes

Ahora su semblante me mostraba un claro reproche hacia la actitud que tenía con Morinaga.

No sabía que mi kohai se había sentido de esa forma, sabía que no le gustaba que ya no me quedara a dormir con él después del sexo como lo hacíamos durante los dos primeros años, pero nunca me imaginé que él se sintiera como una ramera, una cualquiera, alguien reemplazable…

Morinaga es especial, muy especial para mí, y sin embargo le hice creer que no valía nada, que no significaba nada.

¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel?!

—a pesar de tu reprochable actitud hacía él, Tetsuhiro nunca me habló mal de ti, incluso después de lo que pasó en la reunión él seguía hablando maravillas de tu persona. Cada vez que te mencionaba sus ojos obtenían un hermoso brillo y su voz sonada dulce y alegre, pero con el tiempo ese brillo fue decayendo, se mostraban sus ojos opacos y su voz se quebraba aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Fue entonces que comprendí, él te seguía viendo como algo inalcanzable, él se sentía como un simple gusano buscando alcanzar la luna.—

Escuchaba cada palabra de Yuki, y no podía evitar sentirme miserable, aunque su voz se escuchaba tranquila, por su miraba era claro que me estaba regañando por el ser el causante de la tristeza de mi kohai.

—Tetsuhiro comenzó a creer que no era bueno para ti, que no tenía lo suficiente para hacerte feliz, yo sabía quienes eran los principales culpables para que él perdiera la poca confianza ganada. Tú le hiciste recordar las palabras mas crueles que le pueden dedicar un padre a su hijo. De hecho, lo que ocurrió en la reunión tocó una parte sensible de su corazón. Un recuerdo que se niega abandonar su sistema, un recordatorio del fracaso de su primera relación y el inicio de muchas de sus lágrimas.

Hizo silencio unos minutos que para mí fueron siglos, me sentía mal, sabía que Morinaga había sufrido por el engaño de Masaki, pero no tenía idea del posible rechazo de sus padres.

¿Era por eso qué cuando él veía a una familia pasar siempre los viera con cierta nostalgia?

" _Es porque le recordaba lo que ya no tenía"_ una voz en mi interior respondió.

Por eso su felicidad por asistir a la reunión de mi familia, porque desesperadamente quería pertenecer a una. No quería sentirse abandonado.

—entiendo que te es difícil el expresar tus sentimientos en palabras, tú eres mas un hombre que se expresa con acciones, y eso esta bien, pero a la larga es necesario hacerle saber a esa persona especial el por qué de dichas acciones para que después estas no sean malinterpretadas. Tetsuhiro ya no sabe si las pocas cosas lindas que le hiciste sentir fueron reales o un vil producto de su imaginación, una mala interpretación de lo que realmente le querías demostrar.

—yo…

—quiero que pienses en lo que te dije y después me des tu respuesta a la pregunta que te hice al inicio. Todavía pienso que no te mereces a mi Tetsu, pero también quiero creer que puedo estar equivocado al pensar eso.—dirigió su mirada a la facultad, mas precisamente al laboratorio donde se encuentra mi kohai quien seguramente sigue esperando mi regreso—Si fuera posible me gustaría que anularan el nuevo trato que hicieron. Eso solo les ocasionará dolor y arruinará la amistad que han construido en estos años, si es que ya no la han arruinado.—volvió a enfocar su mirada en mí esperando mi respuesta.

—eso lo decidiremos Morinaga y yo, eso ya no es asunto tuyo— hablé con seriedad y firmeza en mi voz a pesar que lo dicho con anterioridad por Yuki me hizo sentir incomodo— no creo que el nuevo trato sea tan malo—eso es lo que quiero creer—además que si no funciona simplemente lo terminaremos, no creo que mi amistad se ponga en juego por querer intentarlo una vez mas.

—bueno, lo intenté—susurró para si mismo, pero aun así lo escuché—te voy a dar un consejo, ¿te parece?—yo acepté de mala gana—ve cada detalle en su rostro, cada una de sus expresiones, por muy mínimas que sean estas, también escucha muy buen el timbre de voz que emplee cuando esté a solas contigo en la intimidad, no lo dejes pasar por alto.

—¿por qué me pides eso?—no entendía a donde quería llegar.

—lo sabrás en su momento…

Fue lo último que escuché de él antes de darme media vuelta y caminar en dirección a mi facultad, antes de entrar lo vi unos segundos, él parecía hablar por teléfono con alguien, no le di importancia y seguí camino.

Una vez que llego a mi laboratorio, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso por ver a Morinaga, mas por la plática con Yuki con quien pensé que me molería a golpes si me insultaba. Al final resultó una plática bastante tranquila, aunque…

" _¿por qué recién dos años después decidiste cambiar tu forma de llevar lo que tenías con Tetsu?, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?"_

" _Tetsu y tú estaban teniendo prácticamente una relación de amantes durante dos años, pero después dicha relación se transformó en solo encuentros sexuales, ¡¿por qué?!, ¡¿qué te hizo Tetsu para que comenzaras a tratarlo como tu puta personal?!"_

No me gustó para nada la forma cómo se expresó al hacerme esa pregunta, pero me afectó mas el saber lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos Morinaga.

—sempai, ¿en donde se había metido?, ya llevo mas de una hora esperándolo—la voz de mi kohai me sacó de mis pensamientos apenas entre abrí la puerta del laboratorio.

—veo que ya hiciste lo que te pedí—le respondí ignorando su pregunta inicial.

—sempai, ¿pasó algo malo?—preste atención a la mirada preocupada de mi asistente, pensé en responderle que había ido a ver a Yuki, pero al final decidí no contestar su pregunta, no era necesario.

—ya te puedes ir

—¿estás seguro?

—pensé que ya querías irte y verte con tu amigo—le respondí con molestia sin querer hacerlo, realmente me molestaba que ese sujeto sepa mas cosas de kohai que yo.—yo me quedaré a hacer unos apuntes antes de irme, será mejor que te vayas, buen trabajo.

—esta bien, hasta mañana entonces—

Pero antes de que se acercara a la puerta, dándole la espalda, le mencioné algo que lo detuvo en seco

—este miércoles después de clases, en aquel hotel que fuimos una vez…

—¿sempai?

—se dará inicio al trato—

Morinaga me respondió con un seco _sí_ antes de irse. Sabía que había entendido lo que dije.

Una vez que escuché la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse tuve la certeza de que mi kohai ya se había ido y me encontraba solo en este lugar.

—Este miércoles trataré de recuperar a Morinaga—me dije

Aunque él me haya dicho que no me mostrará alguna cursilería, creo firmemente que en la intimidad se dejará llevar como siempre y volverá a ser el mismo chico cariñoso que tiene que seguir siendo. Morinaga es amable por naturaleza, incluso en su aparente indiferencia a mostrado preocupación por mí.

Solo que esta vez no lo rechazaré.

Si él me besa corresponderé su beso, si me acaricia y me abraza, lo abrazaré con fuerza y no lo soltaré. Si desea que me quede a dormir a su lado creo que lo haré, no quiero que piense que es alguien a quien puedo reemplazar en cualquier momento.

Él es único y especial

Lo único que no puedo aceptar es ser su pareja, eso es ya otro nivel para mí, solo espero que lo comprenda tarde o temprano.

" _ve cada detalle en su rostro, cada una de sus expresiones, por muy mínimas que sean estas, también escucha muy buen el timbre de voz que emplee cuando esté a solas contigo en la intimidad, no lo dejes pasar por alto."_

Todavía no entiendo qué busca conseguir con decirme eso, por qué quiere que me fije en esos detalles.

Resoplo con cansancio.

Ya ha pasado mediera hora desde que Morinaga salió, seguramente ya se encuentra con Yuki en su apartamento.

Todavía no soporto la idea de que ellos vivan en el mismo techo, y aunque Yuki me dio a entender que solo ve a mi kohai de forma fraternal eso no quiere decir que ese sentimiento no pueda cambiar, no solo por parte de Yuki sino también por parte de Morinaga.

¿Si ellos comparten mas tiempo juntos cabe la posibilidad de que se enamoren?

No quiero eso, la sola idea de ellos como una pareja, me enferma y me lastima de alguna manera

¿Por qué duele?

Solo me queda esperar lo que vaya a pasar el miércoles, estoy algo ansioso por tener a Morinaga de nuevo y que vuelva a ser el de antes.

No entiendo por qué esta extraña emoción de felicidad en mí, y sin embargo algo en mi pecho me dice que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como creo que sucederán

Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Morinaga...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo tres de este fic, ¿les agradó?, ¿debí acortarlo?**

 **En la parte cuatro recién se dará lo que la gran mayoría esperaba cuando terminaron de leer el capítulo anterior. Ya saben, el que se acuesten sin muestras de cariño por parte de Tetsuhiro o.O y muchas cosas mas.**

 **Pero también quiero hacer un extra explicando lo que ocurrió esa noche en el bar, esa noche donde conocieron a un sujeto llamado Akira, el pelirrojo en el fash back de Souichi, noche que también Tetsuhiro y Souichi fueron vistos por un rubio asalariado que solo pasaba por ahí y que los vio haciendo cositas, pobre Isogai XDDD**

 **No se si publicarlo en el próximo capítulo o al final del fic, yo creo que sería mejor en el siguiente antes de publicar la parte cuatro, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Por cierto, Miyuki, es mi gata a la que llamé Yuki por su color de pelo jejeje actualmente tiene unos ocho meses aproximadamente y cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo ella tenia unos cuatro meses, no sé su edad exacta ya que ella era una gatita que vivía por los alrededores del parque del vecindario. Es tan bonita, sus ojos azules y su excesiva confianza con los extraños fue lo que me llamó mucho la atención de ella. Ahora estoy escribiendo esto con ella en mi regazo n_n**

 **Una vez mas gracias por los reviews, fav y follow, me hacen muy feliz saber que es de su agrado este fic y lamento mucho la demora por tardar en actualizarlo.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última actualización de esta historia que originalmente me había imaginado como una de dos capítulos hasta tres a lo más.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen mis historias, tambien los que se toman su tiempo para comentar, es un placer saber que hay lectores que les agrada lo que escribo, tal vez no sea la mejor escritora, pero disfruto el escribir para este lindo fandom, solo lamento el no poder actualizar más seguido. Espero seguir mejorando con mis escritos n_n**

 **Gracias hikaru-san por ser mi** **stalker jejeje es lindo platicar contigo, también agradezco a mi linda manada jeje y con el nuevo capítulo de KSB, debo decir que mi felicidad es mayor, más de lo habitual XD**

 **Nota: Los personajes de KSB no son de mi propiedad, sino de la sensei Hinako Takanaga n_n**

 **.**

 **Parte cuatro: El comienzo del fin**

 **.**

 **POV Narrador**

La noche la sentía fría, pero esa frialdad no se comparaba a lo que sentía su corazón. Buscaba calidez, siempre la buscó y creyó que con su sempai por fin la obtendría, pero con el pasar de los años y las acciones de ambos, comenzó a pensar que él no era la persona indicada para su corazón y viceversa.

Morinaga tampoco se sentía digno de estar con su sempai.

Demasiado roto con un corazón maltratado tantas veces por las palabras de sus padres, por la indiferencia de su hermano y la mentira de su primer amor.

¿Qué podría ofrecerle a alguien que había crecido en una familia cálida y amorosa?

Su sempai merecía estar con alguien mejor.

—Tetsuhiro, deja de pensar en tonterías

La voz seria y al mismo tiempo angustiada de Yuki hizo volver a la realidad a Morinaga y sacarlo de sus pensamientos depresivos.

Yuki estaba preocupado por su amigo, no le gustaba para nada esa tristeza en su mirar y esa expresión resignada.

—¿Tetsuhiro?—

—Lo siento, te decepcioné de nuevo—lo dijo con la voz quebrada, no tenía el valor de mirar a los ojos a la única persona que lo trataba como un niño que buscaba consuelo. Lo apreciaba mucho.

—No te voy a dejar por eso, quítate de la cabeza esa idea de que te consideras indigno para los demás, eres especial e importante para mí, lo que menos deseo es dejarte solo—sonrió y esta se amplió cuando observó una sonrisa genuina en su querido amigo.

—¿Te he dicho que te quiero?—

—Me lo has dicho muchas veces y no me cansaré de escucharlo.— le sonrió

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando rumbo a su hogar, sabían que tendrían una larga plática después de cenar. Siempre las tenían, contando en ellas lo que habían estado haciendo en el transcurso del día.

Esa era su forma de fortalecer su amistad, además que ayudaba a mejorar el estado de ánimo de Morinaga, Yuki no quería que su amigo se guardara su dolor.

Una vez dentro del departamento, el cual era propiedad de un familiar de Yuki, comenzaron a hacer sus respectivos deberes. Morinaga a colocar la mesa y Yuki a servir la cena.

Miyuki observaba lo que sus dos papis humanos hacían desde la comodidad del sofá, esa pequeña gatita era la princesa de ese lugar.

Después de cenar, recoger los tratos y de lavarlos, todo mientras platicaban se dirigieron a la sala a tener una conversación más seria.

El trato que no puede ser roto. Que Morinaga no podía romper…

 **POV MORINAGA**

Me sentía nervioso mientras le contaba a Yuki que no había podido cancelar el trato y que este se llevaría a cabo un miércoles, algo que molestó a mi amigo, pero aun así no dijo nada. Dejó que terminara de contar todo lo que había discutido con mi sempai. Sentí que me estaba quitándome un peso de encima.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— dije mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de Miyuki, esta no dejaba de ronronear.

—Debiste de intentar con más fuerza, te faltó más determinación, Tetsuhiro.— su voz se escuchaba seria, pero no molesta.

—Eso lo sé, no puedo evitar regañarme por eso—estaba cansado, ¿no había una forma de dejar de sentirme miserable todo el tiempo que veía a mi sempai? La respuesta seguramente sería un NO, lo quería a mi lado a pesar de todos sus desplantes y groserías.

Mientras lo sugiera amando, ese sentimiento de tristeza no iba a desaparecer, ese amor que debería causarme felicidad me estaba matando de pena al no sentirme correspondido de la forma que quería o tal vez era por hecho se haberme sentido usado por tanto tiempo.

Solo soy un amigo con derecho para sempai, ¿solo sirvo para eso?

—Tetsuhiro, no lo hagas…

Las palabras de mi amigo me sacaron de mis deprimentes pensamientos, lo miré tratando de entender a qué se refería con lo que dijo, él entendió mis dudas

—No te acuestes con él, plántalo de ser necesario, pero no te acuestes con Tatsumi, te lastimarás y a tu sempai también…

Pensé en sus palabras, podría seguir su consejo y así me evitaría la amargura de solo tener sexo casual con sempai, pero…

—Puedo observar que tanto Tatsumi y tú son unos masoquistas, queriéndose tanto, pero lastimándose en el proceso por no tomar las mejores decisiones, en el caso de tu sempai, el no aceptar que te ama.

—Yo sé lo que siento por sempai, yo…

—¿Estás seguro de eso?, yo solo creo que te está quedando el cariño de amistad que todavía sientes por él, pero del amor, ya no estoy tan seguro de ello…

Esas palabras, esa seguridad me dejaron en shock, acaso yo… estoy dejando de amarlo, ¡eso no puede ser posible!

—Siento que es dependencia—Yuki habló con esa seguridad que me está asustando, no quiero escucharlo, quiero que se calle y sin embargo dejo que siga hablando—lo que alguna vez fue amor se ha ido marchitando con el tiempo, eso no quiere decir que ya no lo ames, es solo que es sentimiento ahora está lleno de pensamientos tristes—suspiró, mi amigo se veía claramente incomodo con lo que había dicho y con lo que me pensaba decir a continuación—ya no sonríes cuando lo ves, tu mirada ya no muestra ese brillo cuando mencionabas su nombre, te vez tan roto, mi querido amigo

—Yo…—quería decirle que se equivocaba, que todavía amaba a mi sempai con la misma fuerza, que esta no había disminuido y que tal vez por eso dolía mucho, pero las palabras no salían de mis labios, no encontraba una forma de contradecirlo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no puedo defender lo que siento?

¿Qué es lo que siento por sempai ahora?

Y como un balde de agua fría me llegó la respuesta después de ponerme a reflexionar todo lo que había hecho por sempai, todo lo que tuve que pasar al estar a su lado, todo con la esperanza de ganarme su afecto.

Me puse a llorar al darme cuenta que no podía responder esa pregunta de la misma manera que hace tres años, lo quería, pero ya no estaba seguro de amarlo como antes, ahora estaba procesando ese hecho y dolía mucho.

Esa noche me sentí solo a pesar que mi amigo se encontraba a mi lado, después de llorar amargamente en el pecho de Yuki, me alisté para irme a dormir, me había quedado agotado de tanto llorar.

Mi amigo entendió y no me hizo más preguntas al respecto.

Una vez en la soledad de mi habitación, me puse a leer un pequeño cuaderno que servía como un diario donde se encontraba apuntado lo que hacía en mi día a día, era una forma de desahogarme cuando no tenía a Yuki a mi lado. Y en uno de mis primeros escritos, pude leer lo que con mucha emoción escribí cuando conocí a sempai, lo que sentí por él, lo que me atrajo, todo.

Ahora esas palabras, esa emoción, las sentía lejanas, habían perdido fuerza con el tiempo.

Aun así, todavía no podía aceptar en su totalidad que me estaba desenamorando de él, no podía creer que mi amor fuera tan débil.

Que yo fuera tan débil…

—El día miércoles puede que obtenga respuestas—susurré con desgano. Iba a tener un revolcón ese día, lo iba a tratar como un amigo sexual porque eso es lo que quiere de mí, no tengo al parecer dignidad para negarme a sempai—Los besos son solo para los enamorados—dije mientras me ponía mi pijama y me acostaba en mi cama—algo rápido, sin sentimientos de por medio, solo para pasar el tiempo, solo es follar—repetí una y otra vez mis palabras hasta sonar convincente.

Tenía que creer en mis palabras para no quebrarme cuando esté frente a él.

Obedecer el trato al pie de la letra, no iba a dejar a mi corazón tomar el control esta vez, el resultado que obtendría seria el sentirme utilizado, aunque ambos estemos de acuerdo de hacerlo de esa forma, lo había sentido tantas veces con los chicos con los que me acostaba en después de mi ruptura con Masaki-san.

Ellos solo querían sexo de una noche y yo se los daba porque había perdido esperanza en enamorarme nuevamente y porque buscaba llenar de alguna manera ese vacío en mi corazón. El sexo me hacía olvidar por un momento el sentimiento de la perdida.

Espero que sempai se dé cuenta que el trato fue una verdadera estupidez desde un principio, me gustaría evitar que él sienta lo que yo sentí por mucho tiempo, pero algo me dice que no cambiará de opinión hasta que lo experimente por sí mismo.

Él es mas de acciones que de palabras.

Tal vez esa sea mi misión al conocerlo, no poder estar a su lado, pero al menos hacerle saber que la forma en la que piensa no es la mejor, así que cuando él consiga a su persona especial, no le propondrá un absurdo trato o evitará aceptarlo como el que hizo conmigo.

Una completa tontería mi forma de pensar, pero de alguna forma me hace sentir útil para él. Una vez que termine con mi "misión" me iré de Nagoya para no seguir lastimándonos. Puede que me llegue a odiar, no le dejaré un buen recuerdo después de todo, no lo culparía, estaría en todo su derecho.

Ese será mi último intento.

 **POV SOUICHI**

Después de que Morinaga se fuera del laboratorio, me di cuenta que todavía tenía su celular en mi poder. Este sonó unas cuantas veces, pero no contesté ninguna de esas llamadas a pesar de la curiosidad que tenía por saber quién le llamaba tan insistentemente.

Recordé la plática que tuve con ese entrometido de Yuki en todo mi recorrido a casa y durante la cena. Mi hermana incluso me regañó por no haberle prestado atención.

Realmente sus palabras me afectaron más de lo que había imaginado, el pensar que todo este tiempo Morinaga se sintiera como una ramera, me dolió. No me había dado cuenta del daño que le había estado causando, sé que mi carácter de porquería deja mucho que desear, que mi mal humor hace que muchos se alejen de mí por temor a que les grite y me desquite con ellos.

Tal vez por eso considero a Morinaga especial, porque a pesar de los insultos, él se ha mantenido a mi lado, incluso ahora, aunque no me hable con la misma efusividad de antes.

—Sí le doy un poco de lo que quiere de mí, tal vez vuelva a ser el de antes.

Me había percatado de la tristeza que se reflejaba en su mirada desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero recién le estoy tomado la importancia que se merece

¿Cómo es que pude ser tan ciego, tan egoísta?

Él pensando en mi felicidad y yo solo pensando en lo que me conviene. Ahora él se muestra distante conmigo y me duele su indiferencia.

—Soy un idiota—no debí forzarlo a hacer el trato de nuevo, pero es que no se me ocurría otra manera de tenerlo, de asegúrame que él todavía siente algo por mí.

¿Todavía me ama?, ¿aún puede amar a alguien como yo?

Últimamente me hago preguntas de ese tipo temiendo por la respuesta de estas. Tengo miedo de dejar de ser importante para él.

Miedo de que me deje definitivamente…

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Sempai, estás seguro de esto?—

La pregunta de mi kohai me molesta, pues no es la primera vez que la hace y algo me dice que no será la última, desde el lunes me ha repitiendo una y otra vez que me está cansando

—Claro que lo estoy y de una maldita vez ya deja de preguntarme lo mismo, Morinaga

Él no respondió, solo asintió, pero pude ver que mis palabras le hirieron. Rayos, no soporto verlo así, a pesar de que trato de recuperar al Morinaga de antes, mi mal humor sale a flote y hace que todo siga saliendo de mal a peor.

Puede que se deba a que hoy es miércoles y que después de mucho tiempo podré tener algo de intimidad con Morinaga y quitarme esa maldita frustración que tengo. Me siento nervioso a pesar que no es la primera vez que me acuesto con él, no entiendo a qué se debe ese malestar, esa preocupación, ¿es que acaso algo puede salir mal?, eso no puede ser posible, estoy hablando de Morinaga, después de todo, y él nunca me ha hecho daño por más molesto que ha estado, él no me lastimaría.

Siempre ha sido amable, tierno y cursi con sus palabras y también con su tacto. No tengo razones para preocuparme.

—Morinaga, será mejor que nos preparemos a guardar la cosas…

—Entiendo

 **"** _ **Ve cada detalle en su rostro, cada una de sus expresiones, por muy mínimas que sean estas, también escucha muy bien el timbre de voz que emplee cuando esté a solas contigo en la intimidad, no lo dejes pasar por alto."**_

 _Recordé las palabras de ese odioso sujeto, todavía no entiendo bien que es lo que quiere que consiga con eso._

Como me enoja que Morinaga sea tan parco en sus respuestas, me dan ganas de golpearlo, pero lo veo de reojo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al imaginarme lo que haré con él. Estoy ansioso. La abstinencia me ha dejado bastante frustrado, aun mas por el hecho que cada vez que he querido masturbarme mi mente se imagina a mi kohai tocándome.

Ambos nos dirigimos al lugar que habíamos acordado, un pequeño hotel que anteriormente utilizamos para tener nuestros encuentros sexuales. Una vez que llegamos al lugar, dentro de una habitación, me puse nervioso. No sabía qué hacer, mayormente era Morinaga quien iniciaba, pero ahora no parecía estar de ánimos, pues apenas entró a la habitación solo se quedó apoyado en la puerta, mirándome de una manera no sabría con exactitud cómo definir.

¿Enojo?, ¿tristeza?, ¿resignación?, ¿tal vez sean las tres a la vez?

Sea cual sea el sentimiento que sintiera, no quiero que me siga viendo.

—¡¿Acaso te piensas quedar ahí parado?!—le pregunté de la forma más neutral que pude tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, sin querer en mi voz salió a relucir mi disconformidad, mi molestia.

Mi odio.

—Solo estoy esperando a que te desnudes, es mejor hacerlo rápido y acabar con toda esta farsa—fue la respuesta fría de mi kohai, nunca antes me había hablado con ese tono de voz en la intimidad, una mezcla entre enojo y ¿decepción? Lo más curiosos es que sus emociones no parecían dirigidas a mí.

—¡¿Qué?!—fue lo que le respondí, ¿es que acaso ese idiota ya no quería estar conmigo?, ¿es eso?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido tratando de verificar si lo que me dijo era cierto o solo palabras vacías tratando de intimidarme. Tratando de hacerme sentir mas culpable de lo que estoy. Obtuve mi respuesta cuando él desvió la mirada.

Estaba actuando. Ese imbécil, ese idiota estaba jugando conmigo, ¡¿cree que puede engañarme?!, me enojé, todo me molesta últimamente. Muy bien, le seguiré el juego.

—Tienes razón, no puedo dejar sola a mi hermanita, además que no quiero que se imagine ideas absurda de nosotros.

Morinaga solo asintió, esperaba una reacción de él ante mis palabras, algo que me reafirmara que dentro de esa coraza todavía había rastros del viejo Morinaga, pero nada, esto me está cansando.

Parado cerca de la cama, comencé a desvestirme, trataba de parecer indiferente, pero no podía ante la penetrante mirada de Morinaga sobre mí. ¡Maldición!

—Te estás demorando, te ayudaré, sempai—susurró cerca de mi oído, no me había percatado de su cercanía y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver que él ya se encontraba desnudo. ¿En qué momento se desvistió?, ¿tan abrumado me encontraba que no me había dado cuenta de ello?

—Yo….¡ah!—solté un vergonzoso gemido cuando comenzó a tocar mi erección, y mucho más gemidos salieron sin mi permiso cuando Morinaga me tumbó en la cama y me desnudó en ella con una malicia que me desarmaba, tocando cada una de mis zonas erógenas haciendo que me corriera rápidamente.

—Eso fue inesperado, ¿tanto necesitabas que te tocara? —preguntó con un toque de burla en su voz

—¡CALLATE! —le grité, pero el idiota me ignoró, siguió tocándome y susurrándome obscenidades.

Me daba placer, pero se sentía diferente de alguna manera, algo en mi interior gritaba que parara los toques que me daba, pero decidí ignorarlo, pues quería que me tocara.

Gran error.

Mi cara estaba roja de la vergüenza por la forma que él devoraba mi pene mientras me penetraba con sus dedos a la vez, era demasiado para mí

—¡Aaahhhh! ¡PARA!, ¡DETENTE!… ¡Mori..naga! ¡AHHH!—

Él siguió con lo suyo haciendo oídos sordos a mis súplicas hasta que me corí nuevamente, me sentía cansado por el orgasmo, no dejaba de respirar agitado mientras trataba inútilmente de limpiar el sudor de mi rostro, estaba agotado y enojado.

Me había corrido demasiado rápido, ese idiota solo estaba burlándose de mí.

—¿Quieres continuar?, te vez sin energías y eso que yo todavía no me he corrido—

Me enfurecí por sus palabras, quise golpearlo por su altanería, pero el impacto fue detenido y el aprovechó eso para girar mi cuerpo, ponerme en cuatro y penetrarme de inmediato.

—¡AAAHHHH!, ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡Agh!—

No pude evitar sollozar por el dolor y el placer que me hizo sentir esa estocada.

Morinaga siguió con sus embestidas tocando mi endurecido miembro, el movimiento de sus caderas era acelerado, era obvio que quería terminar rápido con todo esto, no le importaba que sus movimientos me hicieran gemir con fuerza, parecía que ese era su objetivo.

En todo momento me aferraba con fuerza a las húmedas sabanas mientras hundía mi cara en la almohada, para mi vergüenza estaba siguiendo el ritmo que tenía Morinaga, estaba disfrutando de su rudeza en la cama.

Una estocada mortal me hizo saber que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, no quería que esto terminara aún.

—Para ¡Ah! ¡No!... no vayas … tan rápido ¡Aghh!—

—Pero si se nota que te gusta—dijo mientras sujetaba mis caderas y hacia más fuertes sus embestidas, más profundas, más certeras sin disminuir en ningún momento la velocidad. Mi cuerpo ya no lo iba a soportar, estaba llegando a mi limite.

Unas cuantas embestidas más e inevitablemente me corrí, después pude sentir un líquido caliente mojar mi interior. Morinaga también se había corrido. Pude sentir como él salía de mi húmeda entrada y se sentaba en la cama, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y me costaba regular mi respiración. Traté de sentarme, pero mis piernas parecían gelatina, no tenían la fuerza para sostenerme en esos momentos. De repente escuché una puerta cerrarse y el agua del grifo caer.

—¿Morinaga?—me giré como pude y me di con la sorpresa de que él ya no se encuentra en la cama y que se había ido al cuarto de baño para ducharse.

¿Ya se iba a ir?, ¿pensaba dejarme?, ¿ya no quería continuar?

Me hacía muchas preguntas mientras esperaba por Morinaga, no aceptaba la idea de que diera por terminado nuestro encuentro, no cuando siempre me pedía que me quedara con él…

¿Tal vez sea eso?, puede que piense que yo me iré como las veces anteriores, eso debe ser. Por eso esa actitud tan fría conmigo, ¿él ya no espera nada de mí?, ¿es por eso que no me ha besado ni una sola vez?

¿Un beso?, ¿cuándo fue la última que nos besamos?, no lograba recordarlo en esos momentos.

Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Morinaga ya había terminado de ducharse hasta que él me habló.

—Puedes usar la ducha—me dijo, pude darme cuenta que ya se encontraba vestido con la misma ropa que había llegado—Me retiro…

—Morinaga, ¿por qué te vas? ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!—le dije mientras trataba inútilmente ponerme de pie, mis piernas seguían sin obedecerme—¡Maldición!

—Es todo por hoy y no me harás cambiar de opinión—sentenció, su comentario me enojó, quería partirle la cara, ¿Quién se creía para hablarme de esa manera?, desde que había conocido a ese tal Yuki se me revelaba.

—No estoy de acuerdo, ¡te prohíbo que te vayas!

—Tendré que desobedecerte, sempai, lo mejor es que te vayas a casa si no quieres que Kanako-chan siga sospechando de nosotros—dijo mirándome a los ojos unos segundos para después darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida—Es por tu bien

Le iba a contradecir, pero no lo hice, no podía porque lo que me había dicho era verdad, Kanako iba a sospechar de nuevo, ya no me molestaba como antes, pero si volvía a llegar tarde seguramente comenzaría de nuevo con sus absurdas ideas sin sentido.

Pero, aun así, no quería que Morinaga se fuera y me dejara solo en este lugar, no después de haber intimado.

—Morinaga… yo…

—Es solo sexo, no hay necesidad de quedarme más tiempo, eso es parte del trato—hizo una pausa mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta—esta vez voy a cumplirlo al pie de la letra— abrió la puerta y después se marchó.

Quise detenerlo, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo, tenia miedo, ¿por qué sentía miedo por lo que estaba sucediendo?, quería respuestas y al mismo tiempo no las quería.

Me quedé mirando la puerta, no sé con exactitud por cuanto tiempo, como esperando que regresara, pero al entender que no iba a volver, no me quedó de otra que alistarme para irme de este lugar.

No tenía una razón para quedarme.

Apenas llegué a casa, entré a mi habitación y me encerré ahí, no saludé a Kanako ni a Matsuda, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, solo quería encerrarme y tratar de comprender el por qué de este dolor, ya lo había estado sintiendo desde hace un tiempo, pero hoy lo sentí con más fuerza, tanto que me dieron ganar de llorar.

Me había acostado con él, era lo que quería desde un principio, ¿no?, por eso lo había obligado a hacer el trato de nuevo conmigo, entonces ¿por qué me siento tan insatisfecho?, ¿tan vacío?

¿Usado?

Ingenuamente creí que podría arreglar las cosas entre Morinaga y yo, pero no fue así, los siguientes encuentros que planee resultaron casi igual de desastrosos.

Morinaga no me besaba, solo se dedicaba a tocarme en mis zonas erógenas, no había palabras cariñosas mientras me penetraba, solo jadeos y más jadeos, ya no me miraba con la ternura de antes, sus ojos parecían de una persona muerta.

Solo era follar, me lo dijo una vez

Solo es sexo sin sentimientos, me lo repitió

¿No es esto lo que querías de mí?, me preguntó después del orgasmo, yo no supe que responder.

Si esto era algo que no le gustaba, entonces por qué se comporta de esa manera tan cruel, ¡no lo entiendo! ¡¿por qué no vuelve a ser el mismo tonto empalagoso de antes?!, ¡aquel que se aferraba a mí y buscaba a todo momento mi atención!, ¡¿dónde quedó ese Morinaga?!, ¡¿Dónde?!

¡Lo quiero de vuelta!

—¿No lo sabes?— preguntó el maldito de Yuki.

—¡Cállate!, ¡esto no es asunto tuyo!—le grité, no soportaba su presencia, desde que él apareció, Morinaga ya no es el mismo, además que me molesta que vivan juntos.

—Si ese fuera el caso, entonces, ¿por qué me llamarías? — me miró de manera seria y analítica, detesto que me mire como si pudiera leer mi mente, me enoja, me molesta, me enfurece, pero, aun así, necesito de su ayuda. Por eso lo cité en este restaurante familiar, el lugar lo escogió él. Fue una buena idea el anotar su número de celular antes de devolver el celular a Morinaga.

—Necesito que Morinaga sea el mismo de antes— susurré, el pedirle algo a este imbécil hería mi orgullo. — por eso yo…

No lo soporto, puedo ver como el tarado de Yuki comienza a poner una cara llena de burla, ¿Cómo es que Morinaga logra soportarlo?, es tan fastidioso y altanero con su actitud de sabelotodo, ¡¿cómo pude caer tan bajo al creer que podría ayudarme?!

—Ya te cansaste de tener solo sexo, pero eso no era lo que buscabas de él, solo un buen revolcón— comenzó a atacarme con sus palabras, soy consciente de lo que prácticamente obligué a Morinaga hacer.

—Pero es distinto, ¡no es lo mismo! — grité, pero al ver que varias personas comenzaron mirarnos de manera extraña, traté a calmarme — Morinaga no era así de frio…

—Eso es porque te está tratando como si fueras uno más de su larga lista de amantes casuales, no es tampoco fácil para él.

Lo miré buscando entender sus palabras, ¿Morinaga era así de frio antes?, no puedo creer algo como eso, eso debe ser una gran mentira, una forma para asustarme por lo que le hice…

" _ **Es solo sexo, no hay necesidad de quedarme más tiempo, eso es parte del trato"**_

Sus palabras se escuchaban tan frías, como si no valieran la pena mi compañía.

Vuelvo a ver a Yuki, él no parece molesto de mi silencio, ahora puedo ver un cambio en su semblante, como si algo le preocupara.

—Tetsuhiro es amable, siempre buscó amor en sus parejas, pero la gran mayoría solo lo quería como un pasatiempo, por eso tuvo que "adaptarse" a la situación que el mismo se metió— Yuki habló, traté de no interrumpirle mientras me contaba de algunas cosas que desconocía de mi Kohai— sabía que se estaba hundiendo, pero aun así decidió seguir en ese juego que no le gustaba para nada por el simple hecho que ya se había rendido a encontrar a alguien que lo amara de verdad.

—¿Morinaga te contó lo que me estás diciendo?

—Sí, estaba borracho cuando lo hizo, él rara vez se embriaga hasta perder la conciencia, pero esa vez quería olvidarse de todo por unos momentos, dejé que se desahogara, me daba la impresión que se había estado guardando todo ese dolor para sí mismo todos estos años, me dio demasiados detalles, varios que prefiero no recordar porque me darán dolor de cabeza el solo mencionarlo. —se veía molesto, ¿era tan serio lo que Morinaga le contó? — Por eso no quería que aceptara ese maldito trato que hicieron, pero ya vez, parece que él mismo busca lastimarse, sabe que está mal, pero aun así no hace nada para cambiarlo, eso me enoja y me preocupa al mismo tiempo, no soporto verlo autodestruirse—suspiró frustrado— no entiende razones y tú estás en una situación similar a la suya—

Quise preguntar a qué se refería, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se trataba de Morinaga, él estaba llamando a Yuki y preguntando por su paradero.

—Estoy en un pequeño restaurante fuera de la universidad, ok, te esperaré.— escucho hablar a Yuki antes de cortar la llamada— es Morinaga— me dice, pero eso ya lo había deducido.

Él va a venir, quiero verlo, pero me asusta la actitud que pueda tomar, desde que comenzamos tener relaciones sexuales nuevamente, se nota más distante, casi ni me dirige la palabra, por eso me siento tan desesperado, tan deseoso de tener su atención únicamente en mí, como lo hacia antes, cuando era cariñoso conmigo.

—Si sigues con la misma actitud, no lograrás recuperar a Morinaga, tienes que cambiar de táctica, pero sobretodo, date cuenta de una vez de lo que sientes por él.

—Se lo que siento, es mi amigo y lo aprecio, yo…

—Los amigos no se acuestan como lo hace tú con él, o es que quieres que yo me acueste con Tetsuhiro para afianzar nuestra amistad, ¿es eso?

—¡Maldito!, ¡ni se te ocurra tocarlo!, ¡él no te pertenece! — me enfurecí el solo pensar que ese sujeto se atreviera a tocarlo, yo solo tengo ese derecho, yo…

¿Por qué solo yo?

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, sempai— escucho una voz provenir detrás de mí, no necesito voltear para saber de que se trata de mi kohai.

—Morinaga..

Trato de llamarlo, pero él me ignora y se dirige a Yuki al cual saluda de manera afectuosa, dándome a entender que él es mas importante que yo.

—Te tardaste, será mejor que ordenes algo de una vez, muero de hambre.—responde Yuki, me da la impresión de que busca aligerar el ambiente pesado que se ha formado, yo no logro formular ninguna palabra a pesar que la mirada seria de Morinaga busca alguna explicación de mi presencia— Tatsumi y yo estábamos conversando un poco.

—Él estaba discutiendo, Yuki, ¿acaso intentó lastimarte? — preguntó mientras comenzaba examinar a su amigo

No podía creer que Morinaga me viera como una especie de matón, el hecho que su amigo me caiga como una patada en el hígado no significa que lo voy a agredir sin ninguna razón. ¿es que acaso no me conoce?, ¿tan mal piensa de mí?

—¡Yo no lo he agredido, imbécil! — me defiendo de su injusta acusación—

Morinaga solo se de dicha mirarme, ahora somos el centro de atención de este pequeño restaurante familiar, atención que me importa un carajo, solo quiero escuchar la disculpa de mi kohai.

—Lo siento—

Se disculpa, para después marcharse del lugar arrastrando a Yuki con él, dejándome solo como si con esa simple disculpa calmaría mis ganas de llorar.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—

Las ganas comer se me fueron, y mis ánimos de regresar a la universidad, también, quería estar solo, en cualquier lugar donde pudiera llorar libremente. Por eso terminé yendo a casa y me encerré en mi habitación, aproveché el que no se encontraban ni Kanako no Matsuda-san para ponerme a gritar y tumbar todo lo que encontrara al mi alrededor.

Dolía, todo en mí, dolía, no sé que mas puedo hacer para recuperarlo, terminar el trato no es una opción, ya que, si lo hago, no me quedará nada de él, lo quiero conmigo, pero duele no tenerlo como deseo.

¡¿Cuándo me volví en alguien tan débil?!

Me sentía desesperado, necesitaba desquitar toda mi frustración en algo o en alguien, justo en esos momentos mi celular sonó, y al ver el nombre del remitente, no dudé en responder.

—¡¿Buscas burlarte más de mí?!— Es lo que le grité al maldito que se había atrevido a llamarme, pero este pareció no escucharme— ¡di algo maldita sea!

— _Primero trata de calmarte, Souichi-kun, no te he llamado para burlarme, solo quería saber cómo te sentías, eso es todo, pero por tu forma de responderme, puedo decir que no te encuentras bien…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV ISOGAI**

Cuando llamé a Souichi-kun, ya esperaba que me gritara, mas grande fue mi sorpresa escuchar su voz tan desolada, como si le hubieran arrebatado alguien sumamente importante, en esos momentos vino a mi mente el pequeño kohai que conocí en la reunión familiar.

 _" **Morinaga y yo somos amigos, tenemos una relación de sempai y kohai, y lo del trato él estuvo de acuerdo, ¡deja de hablar como si yo hubiera obligado a Morinaga a estar conmigo!"**_

" _ **pero él..."**_

" _ **Él sabía en lo que se metía al aceptar el trato, le di mis condiciones… le hice saber que era una perdida total de su tiempo el intentar enamorarme. Morinaga estuvo de acuerdo con ello…"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Morinaga-kun es un buen chico y estoy seguro que eso lo sabes muy bien, él te aprecia así que no hagas algo que después te arrepientas y arruines esa amistad que posees con él"**_

Recordé la plática que tuve con Souichi-kun ese día y solo pude suspirar con tristeza al deducir que él no hizo caso a mis advertencias. El trato era algo que estaba destruyendo su amistad y formando una zanja entre Morinaga-kun y Souichi-kun.

—Trata de tranquilarte, y cuéntame lo que te tanto te aflige, así podré ayudarte. — le hablé por el celular, él no parecía muy convencido de mis buenas intenciones, pues por mas de un minuto hubo un silencio bastante incómodo.

No pensaba presionarlo, por el momento, quería que me contará por su propia voluntad.

— _Morinaga terminó con el trato… yo al principio no le di importancia porque creí que era una de sus niñerías, otra forma de llamar mi atención, que después a arrepentiría de su decisión, pero…_

—Él no fue a buscarte— completé la oración que tanto se le hacia difícil pronunciar, debo de admitir que no me sorprendió la decisión de Morinaga-kun, pues con el solo recordar la mirada que me dedicó antes de irse de la casa de los Tatsumi, supe que él ya se había resignado, que había decido no seguir intentando más.

Eso me preocupó mucho.

— _No sé como regresar al Morinaga de antes—_

—Anula el trato, solo así podrías comenzar de nuevo, recuperar su amistad— le aconsejé

De hecho, eso era lo primero que debió haber hecho desde el momento que vio el cambio de actitud de Morinaga-kun, estaba claro que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos

— _Eso no puede ser posible, ¡no lo haré!_

La forma como me respondió me preocupó, había algo más que le angustiaba, quería saber, por suerte, Souichi parecía estar demasiado sensible para doblegar su orgullo por un momento.

—¿Por qué?, es la mejor manera de comenzar de nuevo, antes de que pierdas toda posibilidad de recuperar su amistad, Souichi-kun

— _Ese es el problema, lo perdería por completo—_

No entendía a qué se refería.

— _Si termino con el trato, ese imbécil de Yuki aprovecharía la oportunidad para acercarse más a Morinaga, él podría…_

¡Oh!, así que de eso se trataba.

—Estas celoso…— susurré sin querer, para mi desgracia o tal vez no. Souichi-kun me escuchó y no dudó en negar lo evidente.

Ahí radicaba el principal problema, el que confundiera sus sentimientos, el creer que solo siente atracción sexual, aparte de su amistad, por su asistente, un simple gustar.

Es mucho más que eso.

— _Que estupidez dices, ¡yo no soy gay! —_

—Entonces anula el trato, libérate y liberarlo de ese sufrimiento, Souichi-kun, algo me dice que eso es que espera de ti en estos momentos, ser libre…

Él no me respondió, pero sabía que me estaba escuchando, podía oír claramente su respiración agitada como tratando de controlar un quejido.

Un sollozo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Souichi-kun?, ¿Qué es lo que esperas realmente de él?, ¿es Morinaga-kun feliz en estos momentos?, respóndete esas preguntas, una vez tengas las respuestas, tendrás una idea de qué camino quieres seguir…

Y si en ese camino se encuentra tu kohai, quise completar, pero decidí no hacerlo, esperaba que se diera cuenta de lo que podría perder si continuaba cerrando su mente.

— _Lo pensaré—_

Fue lo que me respondió antes de colgar.

La situación de Souichi-kun realmente me preocupaba, pero ahora quería aclarar una duda con la persona quien no esperaba escuchar en esta conversión.

Así que, con eso en mente, decidí llamar a aquella persona quien fue la principal razón para que decidiera llamar a Souichi-kun justo hoy.

— _Supongo que ya hablaste con él—_

Es lo primero que me contesta, no me hizo esperar la llamada, tal parecía que la había estado esperando.

—Tú sabias los que les está sucediendo, pudiste habérmelo contado desde un principio, Yuki—

No creí que ese sujeto estaría metido en el pleito interno que Souichi-kun está atravesando en estos momentos

— _Lo sé, pero quería que Tatsumi hablara contigo sin que se enterara de tu relación conmigo._

—¡Ohhh!, ¿estás aceptando que te gusto?—

Bromeo con él, sé que se molestará por eso y puede que me mande al diablo.

— _¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!—_ gritó, es tan malhumorado como Souichi-kun cuando se molesta, es divertido hacerle enojar— _No estoy de humor para tus bromas de mal gusto,Tai-kun, esto es importante, ellos no deben seguir en la misma situación…_

—Souichi-kun todavía no entiende bien sus sentimientos, pero creo firmemente en que tomará la decisión correcta una vez que se responda a las preguntas que le dije, ¿ahora me dirás cómo los conociste?

— _En el bar de un amigo, Tetsuhiro se veía muy triste, ya se estaba desmoronando con la actitud de su sempai. Por eso sé mas o menos la situación, ahora deseaba saber del punto de vista de Tatsumi, no soy bueno tratando con ese sujeto, nuestras personalidades chocan un poco y él tiene una idea equivocada de mí, esto debo admitir, por mi culpa, dije algo fuera de lugar, cree que le voy a robar a Tetsuhiro por razones amorosas…_

Eso explicaría los celos que mostró Souichi-kun.

Durante media hora, aproximadamente, Yuki se encargó de explicarme lo que sabía, lo que vio y lo que Morinaga-kun le contó, esto último sin entrar en detalles, pues parecía que sabía cosas demasiado personales y por tanto no entró en detalles sobre eso. Pude notar en todo momento el tono preocupado de voz de Yuki, la situación también le estaba comenzando afectar a él también, eso no es bueno.

—Morinaga-kun es fuerte, él no hará ninguna locura mientras te tenga a ti como su amigo, confía en él.— trataba de animarlo, aunque parece fuerte, es en realidad bastante sentimental— Así que sigue cuidándolo y de paso vigila a Souichi-kun por mí, debido a mi trabajo no podré ayudarte como debería

— _Eso haré y descuida, tu plática con Tatsumi ha sido de ayuda, creo firmemente en eso._

Después de eso, nos despedimos.

 **POV Narrador:**

Una vez que terminó la llamada, no le quedó mas que esperar por su amigo, el cual no se había mostrado para nada cooperativo con él últimamente, Yuki se estaba preocupando del malhumor que iba aumentando en Morinaga. Sabía que ese enojo era la frustración acumulada de las últimas semanas por lo que estaba haciendo con su sempai.

Morinaga se encontraba agotado, así lo pudo constatar Yuki apenas lo vio entrar.

Ya estaba comenzando la tercera semana desde que el trato de había validado y en la primera semana, Morinaga y Souichi se habían acostado unas cuatro veces, pero la semana que siguió no se programó ningún encuentro, y esto de alguna manera le hacia sentir incómodo al joven kohai, pues Souichi no le había informado si el trato seguía o ya había terminado, tendría que esperar.

Yuki, como veces anteriores, se paró a servir la cena sin perder de vista las expresiones de Morinaga el cual se había dejado caer en el sofá con sus cosas a un lado de él, se podía notar claramente que estaba llegando también a su límite.

En completo silencio ambos jóvenes cenaron, silencios que habían comenzado poco después de reanudado el trato. El joven de cabellos azulados se estaba volviendo mas arisco y comenzaba a recluirse, aislarse a su habitación. Yuki muchas veces pudo escuchar sollozos al otro lado de la puerta.

Intentó varias veces platicar y hacerle entrar en razón, pero Tetsuhiro siempre terminaba diciendo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que solo tenía seguir esperando. Y Yuki se había cansado de esperar, quería terminar con toda esa locura, tanto su amigo como Tatsumi se estaban destruyendo, ¿era eso lo que ambos querían?

No, ambos buscaban terminar con lo que habían comenzado, recuperar aquello que antes los unía, pero obvio que la manera que usaban no eran las adecuadas y también era claro que ninguno de los dos tenía claro sus sentimientos. El amor que Morinaga le profesaba a su sempai se había manchado con la decepción y la amargura de sentirse utilizado.

El cariño de Souichi hacia su kohai seguía intacto, pero no sabía como expresarlo correctamente y por tanto tomaba decisiones equivocadas que en vez de lograr acercarlos se terminaban alejando.

—Sempai me envió un mensaje cuando estaba saliendo de la universidad.— habló de repente Tetsuhiro interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yukihiro— quiere que nos encontremos en el lugar de siempre, así que saldré hoy, quería que lo supieras.

—Ya veo— Yuki sonrió con cierta tristeza, sabía para que se trataba ese encuentro.

—Lo siento, Yuki— El nombrado le miró dubitativo, pero después comprendió a qué se debía esa disculpa. — he estado un tanto cortante últimamente y aun así no te has hecho a un lado, por eso me disculpo, por ser tan mal amigo.

—En las buenas y en las malas, Tetsuhiro, estaré a tu lado para ayudar a levantarte cada vez que te caigas, solo espero que no rechaces mi ayuda, porque es bastante difícil ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado. — respondió Yuki con cierta experiencia mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo, había decidido confiar en su amigo en el plan que estaba llevando, aunque no le gustara en lo absoluto.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que esto se terminará pronto—responde Morinaga mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la salida no sin antes tomar su chaqueta, estaba haciendo frío últimamente. — espero no equivocarme.

" _ **Morinaga-kun es fuerte, él no hará ninguna locura mientras te tenga a ti como su amigo, confía en él. Así que sigue cuidándolo y de paso vigila a Souichi-kun por mí, debido a mi trabajo no podré ayudarte como debería"**_

Yuki recordó las palabras de Isogai y también la plática que este le contó con Souichi, esperaba que ese encuentro tan repentino después de una semana completa sin ningún movimiento por parte de Souichi sea una señal positiva.

Rezaría por ello.

—Sea cual sea el resultado que obtengas, no dudes en venir a contarme, no te lo guardes todo— el chico de cabellos largos sonrió y le guiñó el ojo derecho.

Morinaga asintió antes de irse.

 **.**

Algo le decía que esa noche iba a ser diferente a las demás, un encuentro diferente, deseaba con todo su ser que esta vez fuera la cita definitiva donde podría darle un verdadero fin a toda esa frustración y enojo acumulado, su amigo Yuki no se merecía sufrir sus cambios de humor ni escuchar sus llantos, aunque él no se lo dijera, sabia que lo había escuchado.

Lo estaba lastimando, su sempai también estaba sufriendo, lo había notado en el último encuentro mas claramente, pero aun así trataba de ocultarlo. Sus escudos se estaban cayendo.

Morinaga quiso detenerse muchas veces, pero sentía que, si lo hacía, su sempai no cambiaría su manera de pensar con respecto al trato que reanudaron. Tenía que seguir firme con el plan.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estuvo en todo su viaje que no se percató de la figura de aquella persona que lo había llamado al encuentro hasta que recién este pronunció su nombre.

—Morinaga— fue solo un susurro, uno que mostraba cierto nerviosismo, uno que pudo captar de inmediato el kohai.

—Sempai— respondió, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado al hotel, el lugar pactado. — terminemos con esto rápido. — trato de recuperar su semblante desinteresado, aunque por dentro quisiera huir del lugar y esconderse en su habitación para no salir hasta que la pesadilla termine.

Souichi solo asintió, y en completo silencio se dirigió a la recepción a pedir una habitación. Estaba nervioso, no quería volver a tener el mismo encuentro frío en la cama, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber la razón de su disconformidad, de su dolor, de sus celos…

Esa noche algo iba a cambiar, Morinaga y Souichi podían dar fe a eso.

Solo esperaban que el resultado no fuera a lastimarlos mas de lo que ya estaban, deseaban recuperar su libertad. Quitarse esa soga en el cuello que sentían, les estaba asfixiando.

" _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres, Souichi-kun?, ¿Qué es lo que esperas realmente de él?, ¿es Morinaga-kun feliz en estos momentos?, respóndete esas preguntas, una vez tengas las respuestas, tendrás una idea de qué camino quieres seguir…"**_

Con esas palabras en su cabeza, Souichi Tatsumi cerró la puerta de la habitación que les tocó intimar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido tedioso, como se habrán dado cuenta también utilice la narración en tercera persona, eso en parte se debe a que había comenzado a escribir de esa manera de manera instintiva, cuando me di cuenta ya no quise cambiarlo, además que aproveché ese lapsus para terminar el capitulo de la misma manera que lo había iniciado el capítulo n_n**

 **Si todo sale como lo planeado, el siguiente capítulo sería el último. Espero hacerlo bien.**

 **Les agradezco los reviews por adelantado, me gusta leerlos**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


End file.
